


【中文翻译】【ER】Insurrection Is Sometimes Resurrection

by foverx



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst, Birthmarks, M/M, canon references galore, lots of feels, returning memories, warning for sickness, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-03-26 11:49:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 67,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19005211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foverx/pseuds/foverx
Summary: 对这篇汤不热的扩写 —— “转世AU，安灼拉的胸前散布着八个胎记。格朗泰尔只有一个，正在他心脏的位置。”街垒男孩们开始想起他们的过去，并聚到了一起。





	1. 第一章

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Insurrection Is Sometimes Resurrection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2146785) by [Lynchy8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynchy8/pseuds/Lynchy8). 



> 作者预警：关于呕吐的描写（除了R以外每个人都至少吐过一次，但是没有具体的场面描述）；大量对前世死亡的讨论（没有人真的死掉）；提及一些前世暴力场面。
> 
> 译者：已留言，但作者还没回复，后续如果有授权/不授权的变更我会po上来  
> Beta：@对二氯苯

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 巴阿雷是第一个想起来的人。
> 
> 在夏日清早刺目的阳光中，巴阿雷若有所思地抚过自己的胎记。他以前从没往这个方向想过，但它确实就是一个刺刀伤该有的样子。
> 
>  
> 
> 街垒男孩们开始想起他们的过去，并聚到了一起。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者预警：关于呕吐的描写（除了R以外每个人都至少吐过一次，但是没有具体的场面描述）；大量对前世死亡的讨论（没有人真的死掉）；提及一些前世暴力场面。

 

巴阿雷是第一个想起来的人。

 

这个好脾气的普通人（虽然交了些坏朋友）此前决定顺着他父母的心意，在高中①毕业后去上了大学；但是他可没对考试成绩做出过任何承诺。在索邦大学的第一年，他乖巧地考了个低空飞过的分数，而现在他正准备上第二个大二。这其中的某种规律性让他很满意；也许他可以上三次大三。

 

现在正是夏末。巴黎天气炎热且挤满了游客，他们像羊群一样在圣母院、埃菲尔铁塔和卢浮宫之间移动着。城市的喧嚣从窗口透进来，那窗户大开着，徒劳地想要为屋内带来一丝凉风。但巴阿雷对这些都不感兴趣。

 

就在二十四小时之前巴阿雷还和他的男朋友一起躺在床上。弗以伊是他北上来到巴黎以后遇见的最好的收获，也是阻止他从大学辍学的唯一理由。这男人甚至都不是个学生；他们是在巴阿雷大一那年快结束的时候在一个酒吧里认识的。并且，虽然巴阿雷是个懒惰的混蛋，而弗以伊是巴阿雷见过的最他妈勤奋的家伙，但他们还是一拍即合了。他们聊了一会，互相给对方买了酒，然后不知怎么的巴阿雷就发现自己正靠在一面墙上，而弗以伊的舌头在他嘴里。

 

他们已经在一起一年了，自然得就像呼吸。他们相处得很好，床上生活也棒极了。弗以伊似乎格外钟情于舔遍巴阿雷的躯干，从他肚脐的凹陷开始，一路轻吻到肋骨下方那个红色的胎记。那是个两英尺长的血红色印记，弗以伊总是在那专注地停留一阵，然后叼住一侧硬挺的乳尖，他的手则因为某些不可言说的原因在巴阿雷的大腿间忙碌着。

 

在夏日清早刺目的阳光中，巴阿雷若有所思地抚过自己的胎记。他以前从没往这个方向想过，但它确实就是一个刺刀伤该有的样子。

 

昨晚，在他们把自己从巴阿雷的床上拖起来之后，他和弗以伊去了酒吧准备好好喝一顿。离新学年开始还有一个月，虽然弗以伊的工作时间很长，巴阿雷还是宁可每晚跟他一起窝在床上而不是回到南方他父母的家里。弗以伊还在因为他重读大二的事埋怨他，他们因此又吵了起来。巴阿雷一边揉着自己的头一边试图回忆到底是什么引发了那场至关重要的对话。

 

当时音乐声很吵，他们的体内流淌着酒精，但巴阿雷脑中出现的一切都毫无道理。那是他经历过的最糟糕的宿醉，而且他确定那不是酒精引起的。他意识中唯一能听到的声音是弗以伊最后说出的尖刻的话。

**  
**

**你只有在跟人吵架，或者在你搞出乱子的时候才开心。但这样你就满足了？要干就干彻底，你怎么不去搞革命呢！**

整个世界都失衡了，巴阿雷勉强冲进厕所隔间后立刻跪倒在了地上。他上一次感觉这么想吐还是在他十七岁的时候，那时候他发挥自己的魅力搞到了一升伏特加。自然，他们都被踢了出去，因为那个酒吧从不容忍这种行为。弗里伊虽然还在生巴阿雷的气，但仍然把他带回了家安顿在了床上。回家的路上他一直紧紧攀在弗以伊身上，发着抖，喃喃自语着他感到多抱歉。

 

“真他妈对不起。对不起我扔下了你，我不是故意的，真的对不起。”

 

现在巴阿雷恢复了清醒和冷静——伴随着让他的头向四面八方裂开来的头痛——巴阿雷完全不知道自己为什么会那么说。他只是觉得害怕，不，是吓坏了。他当时感到了极度的愧疚，因为他死去了，还留下弗以伊独自一人，甚至从没告诉过他自己对他的感觉。

 

但那从头到尾都是错的。

 

现在已经是第二天早上了。巴阿雷揉揉眼睛，仿佛那能鼓励他的脑子恢复正常运转似的。一想起他曾经死去、曾经留下弗以伊独自一人他就感到一股深入骨髓的寒意。但弗以伊没事。他 **很好** 。那肯定是一个梦，或者幻觉。那可能是一杯劣质酒弄坏了他的脑子。他也许可以说那是因为压力太大了，但挂了考试意味着他的所作所为跟过度勤奋恰恰相反。

 

他花了整整二十分钟洗了个澡，享受着变冷的水流带来的刺激，但那并没有让他感觉好一点。他的脑子被不属于他的东西塞满了。首先，一个曾经的女朋友。他不记得她的名字了，只记得她的笑声。巴阿雷从没真正对女人产生过兴趣，但她就在那，在他的记忆里，垂眼轻笑着，头风情万种地偏向一侧。这实在是太奇怪了。

 

还有那些乡间旅行，在昨天之前他从没有这些记忆；某种气味，让他回想起一张既熟悉又陌生的餐桌。还有那些强有力的拥抱，来自他的母亲，但她肯定从没穿过围裙和制服帽子，他们也从没有在农场里居住过——但他能感受到皮肤上那些因为整个下午都躲在干草棚里而产生的擦伤。

 

巴阿雷觉得自己疯了。

 

+

①法国的中等教育分两个阶段：头4年为 collèges，供11-15岁的学生就读；之后的3年为lycées，供15-18岁的学生就读，教授进一步的中学课程。此处为lycées，按国内的习惯翻译为高中。

+

 

让·勃鲁维尔热爱着这个世界。他成功度过了危机四伏的中学时代，再过几周，他就要去上大学了。许多年来他一直梦想着巴黎，梦想着索邦大学的图书馆，还有那些他从没见过却已经觉得如同家一样的、鹅卵石铺成的街道。在内心的深处他觉得这就是命运；他会去巴黎，在饮酒和嗑药中与同僚建立友谊，浅尝人性的阴暗，写出悲惨而美丽的诗句。

 

每个作家都需要同伴。拜伦有济慈相伴，海明威与詹姆斯·乔伊斯以及格特鲁德·斯坦是朋友，金斯堡②则有凯鲁亚克和巴勒斯③。勃鲁维尔离他的未来只有几个酒友的差距，他已经迫不及待了。只要再睡十二觉他就会踏上火车驶向他的前程了。未来万岁④！

 

神清气爽地踏出浴室，勃鲁维尔在房间里走来走去，用毛巾擦着自己红褐色的头发。等它干了以后，太阳穴附近的头发就会卷起来，但其它的部分还是会垂顺地披在他的背后。天气太热了，他不想用电吹风。毫无疑问明天早上他的头发会像一团鸟窝一样，但他总可以把它盘成一两个发髻的；那样他还能多一个地方来插他的备用笔。

 

正当他准备去关掉卧室的灯的时候，他瞥见了镜子里的自己。他深绿色的眼睛从镜子里望出来，用审视的目光扫过他瘦长的身体。像往常一样，他的目光被自己胸前散布的几个胎记吸引了。他对这七个暗红色的印记只有喜爱之情，它们中的五个几乎是呈一条直线排列在他的胸前。它们与七圣星座⑤的形状很相似，他常用不同颜色的墨水把这些点连接起来。总有一天——他想着，嘴角露出一个愉悦的微笑——他也许会最终选定一个颜色，然后把它永久地纹上。

 

那天晚上，勃鲁维尔是怀抱着对未来的期望入睡的。

 

当黎明到访的时候，它看到年轻的作家病了，发出阵阵难受的声响——他瘦小的身体饱受折磨，一阵阵反胃，嘴唇刺痛，眼中充满泪水。他用一种他自己都不认识的语言咒骂着；从他唇舌的动作感觉那大概是希腊语。他还没来得及多想就被忽然泛起的又一阵恶心攫住了。

 

当那不听话的身体终于发出了最后一声叹息、他终于能休息一会喘口气的时候，他用发热的脸贴着浴缸那冰凉的大理石，发出了奇怪的笑声。他的脑子仿佛着了火。让·勃鲁维尔，一个一直在等待、一直在期许、一直以来都感到空虚的人，一个始终确信自己一定会做出了不起的事的人，现在终于——十八年来的头一次——感觉自己完整了。

 

他的朋友们，他们都在那，在他的记忆之中。他们与他共饮、为他的创作举杯、笑话他容易脸红，他们还一同背诵了诗句，就在他们生命的最后一夜，清楚地知道当白日降临的时候他们都将处于死亡的怀抱之中。他当然会是一个古老的灵魂！他的双脚把他带向了巴黎，他爱过，流过泪；活过，然后与他的兄弟们一同死去。他坐在浴室的地板上，两个不同的世界在他的脑海中碰撞，勃鲁维尔不可抑制地大笑起来。

 

他的手指描摹着胸前的星座。这些星星是被子弹灼进那里的，想到这他的笑声立即被泪水取代了。在最后的时刻他是孤独的。他想知道他的朋友们后来怎么样了。

 

现在他有了新的目标。现在不仅是他的未来在巴黎召唤着他；还有他的过去也是。凭借着新获得的记忆（不然那还能是什么？）他投入到了研究之中。他试着捕捉自己的感受，他在那座街垒所听到的、闻到的、尝到的一切，还有街垒本身的样子。他仔细研读了他能找到的所有跟大革命有关的资料，搜寻着一切能让他感到熟悉或者似曾相识的蛛丝马迹。

 

一周之后他确定了他经历过的并不是真正的大革命，不是发生在1789年的、所有人都记得的那一个。那让他有点失望，但是他记起了自己是听着大革命的故事长大的，是在革命后成长的孩子，这帮助他缩小了调查的范围。继续在谷歌上搜索了几天之后他得出了结论，那要么是1830年，要么是1832年。他把一切都记录在了他的笔记本上，同时没有向任何人透露一个字。这是他的秘密，他决定小心地保管好它。

 

当他到达巴黎第六区的时候，勃鲁维尔已经能跟他的新自我相处融洽了，十九世纪与二十一世纪在他的体内和谐地共存着。他决定用“热安”这个名字来向新朋友介绍自己——一个两百年前的、只有他能懂的笑话。

 

现在他已经踏上了巴黎的土地，他脚下的街道因为两个截然不同的原因而显得陌生，勃鲁维尔不确定自己下一步要做什么。他生命中的大多数时间都在憧憬这一刻，但过去几周发生的事件实在是突兀而出人意料，让他的生活发生了急转弯。他的新同学们都很友善，但他们眼中闪耀的光芒是如此年轻而充满希望，勃鲁维尔发现自己和他们几乎没有什么共同点。简而言之，他很失望。

 

+

②艾伦·金斯堡（Irwin Allen Ginsberg，1926年6月3日－1997年4月5日），美国诗人，最出名的作品是长诗《嚎叫》。

③ 威廉·巴勒斯(1914-1997)美国作家，与艾伦·金斯伯格(Allen Ginsberg)及杰克·凯鲁亚克同为“垮掉的一代”文学运动的创始者。

④原文为法语Vive l'avenir 原著中热安就义前说的最后一句话，long live the future

⑤原文为Saptarishi constellation，即北斗七星的印度名字。Saptarishi是印度传说中的七位圣人，具体传说可以看[这里](http://blog.sina.com.cn/s/blog_5078d8ff0102xkea.html)。为了保留原文中的印度文化指向，这里没有直接翻译成北斗七星。

+

 

“我们来参加这种新生派对不会显得有点太老了吗？”弗以伊叹了口气，努力从两个极度兴奋、满脸青春气息的十八岁新生中间挤过去。这是某个公寓的门厅，巴阿雷把他拖来的。

 

自从那晚他们外出时突然染上了流感之后，巴阿雷整个夏天的大部分时间都表现得很奇怪。有一阵子他很担心他的男朋友。他所熟悉的那个男人应该是迷人、好斗又外向的。过去的一个月里他几乎没出过门。倒不是弗以伊对此有什么不满，毕竟一起在床上度过他们的业余时间不算是最坏的方式。但他不傻；做爱是他男朋友转移注意力的方法，好让他不去想他脑子里乱七八糟的事。

 

也许这只是某种夏日病。现在正是迎新周，新学期马上就要开始了，而巴阿雷无缘无故地把他叫出门来参加这个家庭派对。

 

音响里传来一阵阵低音过重的垃圾音乐，弗以伊都快听不见自己脑子里的想法了。他伸手拉住巴阿雷的胳膊，想问问这到底是谁的房子，或者他们在哪能拿杯酒。正当巴阿雷转过身的时候，一个瘦巴巴的孩子撞了他的手肘一下。

 

“不好意思，”巴阿雷低声说，转身去抓住那个孩子免得他绊倒。弗以伊捕捉到了那个奇怪的瞬间：当他们眼神相汇的时候，两个人的眼睛都因为认出了对方而睁大了。那个红头发——他跟巴阿雷差不多高，差距不会超过一英寸——发出了一声只能被称为尖叫的声音。

 

“巴阿雷！这怎么可能？！”

 

他们俩忽然拥抱到了一起，仿佛一辈子没见了似的。弗以伊不由得注意到那个年轻人的手攥紧了巴阿雷的棉衬衫，像是再也不想放开他。

 

当他们终于想起屋里还有其他人的时候，巴阿雷迅速转过身，眼睛不自然地闪着光，他的手还放在那孩子的肩膀上。

 

“弗以伊，这是热安·勃鲁维尔。他是我的一个老朋友。”

 

弗以伊怀疑这背后还有别的故事，鉴于巴阿雷跟这个家伙正来回交换着一点都不隐蔽的眼神、进行着某种无声的谈话。然而，当热安冲弗以伊露出一个真诚的微笑并和他握手的时候，“老朋友”这个解释似乎也说得通了。

 

在那之后，弗以伊仿佛成了隐形人。他在屋里闲逛了一圈，让巴阿雷跟他的 **老朋友** 叙旧。显然他们有很多话要说，毕竟他们几乎都没停过嘴来喘口气。弗以伊随他们去了，决定试着给自己找杯酒，再看看能不能碰到别的熟人。

当他开始感到无聊的时候他晃回了巴阿雷和勃鲁维尔仍然坐着的地方。他们俩现在都皱着眉，眼神透露着悲伤。弗以伊在离他们几步远的地方站了一会，观察着那两个还没收拾好情绪的人。他们看起来对彼此既熟悉又陌生；两个人都面朝对方坐着，很放松，但又不像一般的好朋友那样步调一致。这画面很让人费解。

 

勃鲁维尔先发现了他，对他露出了笑容，而弗以伊不由得注意到这个表情有多坦率。也许巴阿雷和这孩子对于他们所谓的友谊没完全说实话，但弗以伊不由自主地已经喜欢上了他。

 

“老朋友，嗯？”当他们终于离开了派对之后弗以伊给了巴阿雷一个不为所动的眼神。弗以伊没有任何天真的幻想；他知道他不是巴阿雷交往过的第一个对象，巴阿雷也不是他的第一个。他们像其他所有的情侣一样包容着彼此的前任。弗以伊生气的点在于巴阿雷觉得他会介意这个。

 

说到这个，那孩子看起来很年轻，如果他是巴阿雷老家的旧情人，那他们交往的时候估计还没成年，起码勃鲁维尔肯定没有。

 

弗以伊抬眼看了看巴阿雷，但他只是耸了耸肩。他的肩膀很放松，表情中带着一种整个夏天都没出现过的轻快。

 

“我们很亲近，以前。很久以前，”巴阿雷回答，微微笑着，弗以伊努力克制住了自己翻白眼的冲动。

 

“能再见到他真好。”

 

+

 

巴阿雷觉得自己可能会原地爆炸。 **他不是一个人。** 热安在这；亲爱的热安，跟以前一模一样。好吧，起码跟巴阿雷能记得的一样。仍旧那么梦幻，爱脸红，有着滑稽的低沉浑厚的嗓音和轻快的笑声。一想到他死去的方式，巴阿雷简直能为他的朋友哭出来。他自己的死亡发生得太快，他几乎都没时间感到后悔。但他那无畏的小朋友死得像个殉道者。勃鲁维尔本人对此却很满意。

 

能有人听他说说他脑子里的高压锅让他感觉轻松不少。知道自己不是真的疯了让他松了口气；那都是 **真实的** 。他为了捍卫自由死在了刺刀下。热安对于这个话题有极其丰富的知识，这让巴阿雷吃了一惊。他对自己没法提供相应的回报感到有些愧疚。

 

“但是弗以伊没有想起来？”热安一等他走开就问道。巴阿雷摇了摇头。弗以伊没有显示出任何迹象表明他二十一世纪的脑子里混入了一些十九世纪的记忆。勃鲁维尔撅起了嘴，气呼呼地把一缕头发从眼前拨开，然后耸了耸肩。

 

“也许他还没准备好。”

 

这还是很尴尬。弗以伊向他发射着各种疑问的、被逗乐的及恼火的眼神，但是巴阿雷不能，就是 **没办法** 告诉弗以伊真相。首先，他确定弗以伊不会相信他的，而且理由充分。

 

**你好，这是我的朋友热安。我们一起死在了一个街垒上——你也是——然后现在我们都复活了，这是不是超级棒？**

 

弗以伊说不定会揍他的。

 

+

 

赖格尔不知怎么的就到索邦大学来上学了。他是家里七个孩子里最小的一个，上面有六个姐姐，她们都进了大学；其中一个还在读，另外五个则已经毕业了，开始了自己辉煌的事业。

 

赖格尔听从父亲的建议读了法律，反正他也没什么别的天赋。他觉得自己会慢慢喜欢上这个专业的，如果还是不喜欢的话……好吧，那也比一事无成要强。希望他最终能找到自己的兴趣所在，总有一天。

 

他是在校医院里碰到若李和格朗泰尔的。赖格尔决定尽早给自己找个医生注册，毕竟他的医疗记录在他老家的医生那占了整整一个文件柜。若李算是在等候室里就担起了照顾他的重任，那时赖格尔正准备填他的表格。他试的前两支笔写不出来，第三只炸开了，弄得他一身都是。

 

若李几乎是拽着他进了一间洗手间，尽管他们还完全是陌生人，只在赖格尔坐下的时候互相点了点头。若李卷起了他的袖子，一边制定着要把所有的墨水从赖格尔手上彻底洗掉的任务一边解释预防中毒风险的重要性。

 

他那个在等候室里坐在他旁边的朋友在一阵狂笑的间隙冲着他们的后背喊着说这基本不可能，因为圆珠笔油都是无毒的。然而在洗手间里只剩他们俩的时候，赖格尔一而再再而三地感谢了他。

 

“不管是不是无毒的，想想我的运气，你绝对是正确的。”他满怀感激地嘟囔，他手上的最后一点墨水残留终于被洗掉了。

 

随后是尴尬的自我介绍时间；若李将来要当医生，赖格尔觉得自己也许是转运了，因为一个医生绝对是他需要的朋友。若李的朋友在赖格尔回到等候室之后借给了他一支铅笔。赖格尔不由得注意到那支笔的尾端被啃过了，和它主人的指甲一样。若李介绍说他是格朗泰尔。他住在若李的隔壁宿舍，坚持让赖格尔叫他“R”。

 

“格朗泰尔是我爸的名字，”他阴郁地说，撕着手指上的死皮。这个话题到此为止。

 

他们三个迅速成了朋友。赖格尔发现自己经常睡在若李或者格朗泰尔的地板上而不是爬回他自己的宿舍。若李亲切友好，R充满嘲讽，而赖格尔则总是很开心。赖格尔很粗心，若李很小心，R则对什么都不上心。他们都很乐于坐在任意一个他们看得上眼的酒吧的角落里。R似乎立志于走遍巴黎的每一个餐馆，回来后还会评价它们的环境、红酒的质量和食物的水平，仿佛他是某个杂志的职业鉴赏家似的。

 

他不止一次地绊倒在若李的手杖上（他一般在阴雨天弄得他错位的膝关节不舒服的时候会用它）；与此同时R养成了一个习惯，喜欢抓着它四处挥舞，仿佛它是他击剑用的练习剑似的。这通常会导致赖格尔笑得弯了腰，笑出来的眼泪顺着他的脸颊往下流，而若李则会试图让R在弄坏什么东西或者什么人之前把它放下来。他不记得自己以前有笑得这么厉害过，他很庆幸他多灾多难的人生道路把他带到了巴黎，认识了这些好朋友。

 

而这，毫无疑问的，正是一切灾难的开端。

 

他在万圣节这天醒来，明显地感到一阵恶心。R去上课前用手在他发间梳过，像是想把它们理顺似的，然后低声说人们一般在万圣节派对 **之后** 才会感觉想吐，而不是之前。他说这话的时候眼睛里闪过一丝友善的光，在他歪头看着赖格尔的时候不动声色地揭示着他的关切。若李充满同情地啧了两声，坚持让赖格尔伸出舌头给他检查。R随他们折腾去了。

 

下午晚些时候，R回来的时候发现若李正在重新布置他屋里的家具，让他的床面朝南边，赖格尔则坐在地上补他的外套。

 

“显然你应该直接买件新外套！”R大声说，抱着胳膊靠在若李的书桌旁，专注地看着赖格尔。

 

赖格尔抬头温和地笑了笑。

 

“我没有多余的钱来买新外套这种无关紧要的东西，”他好脾气地回答道，“再说，旧外套就像老朋友一样。”

 

爆发是一瞬间的事；在他体内盘踞了一整天的不舒服的感觉忽然让他的胃剧烈地翻腾起来。他扔下了正在补的衣服，跌跌撞撞地冲出门，向水池走去。他内心的一部分为自己不在别的地方、偏偏在若李的洗手池里吐得这么厉害而感到十足的罪恶感，况且若李今天正处在他那时不时发作的过度吹毛求疵的情绪之中。

 

安抚的手揉着他的背，他能听到格朗泰尔柔和的声音在对着他的耳朵低声说着些什么。一千个画面闪过他的眼前；若李感冒了，在吃牡蛎，格朗泰尔双眼通红，穿着红马甲。爆炸，一列队伍，不对……是一个葬礼；他和若李正看着一列送葬的队伍。一座街垒，一面旗帜被灯笼点燃了，格朗泰尔醉倒在一张桌子上。还有别的人，在他的脑子里。别的朋友，他们的名字一个个跳出来，仿佛他一直都认识他们。

 

赖格尔蹒跚着倒退了一步。

 

“放松，悠着点，我的朋友，”格朗泰尔嘟囔道，打开水龙头为他的朋友接了杯水。若李紧贴着墙站着，苍白而僵硬，动弹不得。

 

“对不起，”赖格尔声音沙哑地说，他的喉咙灼痛，头晕目眩。听到他的话若李似乎回过了神。他把赖格尔从格朗泰尔的手臂间拽了出来。

 

“嘘。你还是去床上躺着吧，好吗？”他轻快地说，刻意地让自己的视线避开了洗手池里的一片混乱。R已经卷起了袖子，显然决定由他来处理这个状况了。

 

“睡我的床吧，”格朗泰尔大方地提议道，回过头对他们说。“我怀疑我今晚不会用到它了。即使我回来了我也可以跟若李挤一挤的。”

 

赖格尔一边被带向屋外一边不由得因为若李对此做出的语无伦次的回答而笑了起来。他忽然觉得累极了，他的身体在反抗着他脑海中发生的一切，不管那是什么。也许他是中风了？但他现在不想用这个结论打扰若李，这人看起来已经够担心了。

 

“你还会再吐吗？”他在给赖格尔脱衣服的时候紧张地问道。赖格尔如果还有力气的话会为此脸红的；这可不是他设想过的第一次被若李脱衣服的场景。但是话说回来，他应该预见到这才是更有可能发生的事，相比其他那些包含着温柔的爱抚、甜美的亲吻的情形来说。

 

“不会，”他喃喃地回答，陷进R的床里，感受着冰凉的枕头托着他阵阵疼痛的头。

 

“他们搞错了，你知道，”他低声说着，闭上了眼睛，已经半睡半醒了。

 

“谁搞错了？”若李问道，声音听起来很遥远。

 

“关于R，他们都搞错了。他 **是** 个好人，还能做好很多事。我们应该告诉他。”

 

“睡吧，”若李提议道，然后悄声退到了门外。

 

+

 

赖格尔站在镜子前，紧张地用手拨弄着自己的头发。现在已经是晚上了。若李和R很可能已经出门去参加万圣节派对，留他在这把之前突然袭来的不知什么疾病给睡过去。当他醒来的时候他发现了床边的一个水桶和一杯水，还有若李那潦草的笔迹写下的一张严格的指示，让他如果有什么需要就给他打电话。他做的第一件事是洗了个澡，这也正是为什么他此刻站在R那张有点破损了的镜子前，盯着自己的倒影，仿佛那能给他一切问题的答案似的。

 

他曾经是个光头，他清晰地记得这个事实。他被叫做博须埃，自从他的朋友们发现他的某个有名的祖先从十岁起就秃顶了以后他们就这么叫了。他忽然意识到作为一个普通人，秃顶曾经是他最明显的特征，但现在他已经不是光头了。他别的朋友们该怎么认出他来？

 

如果他别的那些朋友们真的存在的话。不管怎么说，若李也曾在那；和赖格尔记忆中的一模一样，尽管他没有显现出当时的那些症状。确切的说，他不打算把这个重大事件跟若李分享，毕竟即使没有这件事他就已经对疾病过分敏感了。

 

他的思绪转向了格朗泰尔，他亲爱的老朋友；这个男人现在看起来比他们分别时快乐多了。他仍然有点弯腰驼背，而且不管是醒着还是醉着的时候都喜欢自言自语。但他笑得更多了，笑声也更真诚。赖格尔不由得好奇他最终的结局。

 

想到街垒他的表情扭曲了一下，回过身坐在了床尾。那是真实的吗？也许那只是某种可怕的幻觉，一种脑部肿瘤的症状。或者这是若李的意见。

 

但是他死了。他其他的朋友们也死了。巴阿雷，他们之中最强壮的一个，最先倒下。亲爱的勃鲁维尔被抓走了。博须埃感到自己的眼中充满了泪水。但是其他人呢？若李和古费拉克和别的人，他们的结局如何？他闭上眼睛，任由种种画面在他脑海中沉浮。在他再次入睡之前，他决定不告诉任何人。

 

接下来的四周里他独自忍受着那些紧追着他不放的、奇怪的记忆。

 

+

 

 

有一种说法是你所梦见的每一张脸都是你生活中某一时刻见过的、擦肩而过的或是偶然间瞥见的某个人。

 

弗以伊通常没时间去管这些理论。他是个孤儿，在他的成长过程中对哲学家可没什么耐心。即使他真的做了梦，它们通常也会在他早晨的第一杯咖啡烧开之后被遗忘掉。现实世界已经够他操心的了：账单、房租还有他那个显然想把学上成一番事业的男朋友。他不需要潜意识再来烦他。

 

但当他半夜里忽然醒来、在十一月的冷空气里大汗淋漓的时候，他的脑海中充斥着炮火声和咆哮，年轻的声音因为欢呼和愤怒而拔高，还有那些 **面孔** ；他的脑海中浮现了许许多多的面孔。即使在他从床上跌跌撞撞地下来，几乎来不及走到卫生间就吐出了昨天的晚饭的时候，他的鼻腔中依然充满着硝烟的臭味。

 

一种可怕的失落感淹没了他。他的朋友们，他的家人，他们在他的周围身受重伤、即将死去。他蜷缩着挤在街垒里，在飘忽不定的火炬旁，在古费拉克身边——古费拉克。这个词让他回想起那个慷慨而热情的同伴，一个格外看重自己的荣誉的人。那个十分乐于对着回响在他们头顶的炮声骂脏话的古费拉克。

 

他的手指因为从火药筒中漏出的火药而刺痛，他的脑海中充满着现代社会已经用不到了的知识：如何制造子弹，如何挥舞斧子才能摧毁一截楼梯……而在这一切之后，是一种被背叛、被抛弃的感觉。他们付出了那么多的努力，现在却要死了。

 

弗以伊摇了摇头，似乎想把这些不受欢迎的入侵者从他的脑子里赶出去。它们不属于那里，但这动作只是让他的头更痛了。

 

当他摇摇晃晃地走回床边的时候，他伸手从床头柜上拿起了自己的手机。现在他只想要听到一个声音，只想看到那一张脸；尤其是当他的脑子不断回放着那张脸上因为被刺刀刺中而倒下时凝固的表情的时候。

 

+

 

巴阿雷当然在睡觉——现在是凌晨三点过五分。他闭着眼摸索响着铃的手机，大脑的一部分觉得这是他的闹钟响了，提醒他去上一节他绝对没准备去上的课。他随便按了个键让房间恢复了安静，从听筒里传来了微小的声音。

 

“巴阿雷？”

 

他明白了，在那个时刻，仅凭那一句话，仅仅通过他男朋友的语气：巴阿雷知道弗以伊想起来了。

 

他一边和弗以伊保持通话一边套上了牛仔裤和T恤，然后冲出了公寓骑上了他的摩托。十五分钟后他停在了弗以伊的公寓外面，按响了门禁。

 

很长一段时间里他们只是沉默地坐在那，弗以伊抽着烟，他的手在微微地颤抖。巴阿雷等待着。

 

“这太操蛋了，”最终弗以伊吐出一口烟，在烟灰缸里把烟屁股碾碎，然后又点燃了一根。巴阿雷叹了口气。

 

“我以为我疯了，”他承认道，笑声中带着些不稳定。“我脑子里那些原本不属于那的东西。但是之后……”他停住了，换上了一副乖顺的表情。弗以伊了然地点了点头。 **之后他们遇到了热安** 。

 

“老朋友，嗯？”弗以伊重复道，转身面对巴阿雷，露出了一丝笑意。他看到巴阿雷放松了下来，他的肩膀塌下了一点，回报给弗以伊一个微笑。

 

“一个很老的朋友，”巴阿雷同意道。

 

在初次相遇之后他又跟热安一起出去喝过几次咖啡。大部分时间是热安在说，巴阿雷很乐意当个听众。他看起来如此适应，轻松自如地谈论着在他们身上发生过的事，像是周围的每个人脑海中都有好几世的回忆似的。巴阿雷不确定勃鲁维尔话语中的那些古语词是出于他的记忆，还是出于热安天性中对华丽辞藻的癖好。

 

“我明天早上给他发短信。我确定他会很兴奋的。”巴阿雷看了看手机上的时间，思索着如果他建议把这个对话转移到有枕头和被子的卧室里会不会显得太冷漠无情了。

 

“还有没有……你知道，”弗以伊吸了一口烟，然后弹了弹烟灰，用舌头舔着下唇。“其他人？”

 

“据我所知没有。热安也没有提到过别的人。”弗以伊点点头，不确定他想要什么样的答案。他在脑海中把其他人的脸过了一遍：一个高个的金发，他们的领袖；古费拉克是他们的核心，然后是公白飞，他们的向导。他想着那些他与若李、博须埃和格朗泰尔分享过的笑话。弗以伊想知道他们是不是也在某个地方存在着，跟他想着同样的问题。呻吟一声，他把烟碾灭，然后站了起来。

 

“这真的太操蛋了。”

 

+

 

“你在干嘛？”

 

赖格尔看了一眼正堆在若李和格朗泰尔共用的厨房台面上的迷你化学实验室。若李正穿着他的白大褂，看起来十分严肃，抿着嘴唇审视着桌上的支架上面放着的一排试管，每支试管里都盛着不同颜色的液体。

 

“调制圣诞鸡尾酒，”若李回答道，拿起一个装着透明液体的试管，把它倒进量杯里，然后写了几笔记录。赖格尔很想指出现在还是十一月，再过三天十二月才会开始呢，但他没说话，只是笑了笑。

 

他知道有些人可能会觉得这很不幸，他是他所有的朋友们中唯一一个恢复了前世记忆的人；但他觉得自己是幸运的，能有机会欣赏他们与过去的相同和不同。

 

若李保持了他无论何时路过镜子都要照一照自己的舌头的习惯，但现在那一般是为了做个鬼脸然后露出一个大大的微笑，而不是为它的颜色而担忧。他特别讨厌下雨天，这导致格朗泰尔学会了一套特别完美的表演，每当他们在户外的时候不幸碰到了阵雨他就会使出来——他会十分夸张地模仿西方的坏女巫。看着格朗泰尔在地上扭动、尖叫着美丽而邪恶的他是如何被天才医生摧毁的总能让若李笑得格外开心。

 

“早啊伙计们！”

 

赖格尔被格朗泰尔充满活力的问候拉出了自己的思绪。他溜达进厨房里，只穿了一件宽松的T恤和平角内裤。他赤脚踩过厨房的油毡地毯走向冰箱，活动着肩膀，然后被若李打断了他的任务进程。

 

“拿着，”若李把一个装着鲜艳的绿色液体的烧杯塞到格朗泰尔手里。“喝掉。”

 

格朗泰尔对着手里的烧杯眨了眨眼，带着被逗乐的表情打量着其中的内容物。

 

“这里面有什么？”他问道，但若李不耐烦地啧了一声作为回答。

 

“如果我告诉你你就会有主观预判了，那会影响最终结果的！”他抗议道，仿佛格朗泰尔表现得特别不配合似的。R咧嘴笑了，耸了耸肩。

 

“那好吧。我干了！”格朗泰尔向若李举了举杯，然后干脆地把烧杯里的内容一饮而尽，满足地咂咂嘴然后发出了快乐的哼哼。

 

“哇，若李李李李，这真了不起。可以打七分。没有眼前发黑，没有四肢发麻，喉咙眼有轻微的刺痛。”

 

若李把这些都记到了他的笔记本上。

 

“很好，”若李把他的笔记放到了台子上然后走向了冰箱。“第二阶段。”

 

赖格尔饶有兴致地看着若李消失在了冰箱门里，片刻之后端着一盘起司重新出现了。赖格尔还来不及问起司和化学套装和神秘的节日鸡尾酒之间有什么联系，耳边就响起了格朗泰尔的声音。

 

“噢噢噢，那是布里干酪吗？”格朗泰尔的眼睛像棵圣诞树一样亮了起来，但是若李却差点打翻了盘子，脸色忽然变得惨白。

 

+

 

**巴黎的街道；一列壮观的队伍，下着细雨的六月午后。**

**米切什塔，有着玲珑的脚和娇小的手，十分文雅，酒窝，占卜者的眼睛。她是如何跟他怄气——他是如何将她，以及其他的许多与赖格尔分享的。还有博须埃……那又是从哪来的？**

 

“博须埃，”他试着说出这个词，而赖格尔的脸刷地白了。

 

“你刚刚叫我什么？”

 

+

 

格朗泰尔一边善意地抱怨着——以此掩饰他的关切——一边着手开始清理厨房。

 

“我不懂，你们这些孩子和你们花里胡哨的鸡尾酒加上空空的肚皮，然后当一切都搞砸了的时候你们还很吃惊，现在还不到下午三点呢，我是说，认真的？”

 

赖格尔任由他抱怨着，自己照顾着一个发着抖的若李，后者的表现跟他自己几周前的一模一样，在他的身体不堪重负地抗拒着汹涌而至的图像和感受时冲向了最近的水槽。他能从R紧绷的肩膀和他声音里轻微的颤抖分辨出他是在担心，而不是因为要为若李善后而不高兴。

 

“我是说，罗马人以前觉得这是自然而然的事，甚至专门设计了倾泻口①在重大庆典的间隙使用；当然，那不是真的。这完全是胡扯，罗马人从没有为这个建过专门的房间。所谓的‘倾泻’是指所有人在看完一场糟糕透顶的《吹牛军人》②之后都能超他妈快地从竞技场里离开。但仍然，我的重点是，如果罗马人真的建过这么一个用来呕吐的房间，那也是在一顿胡吃海塞之后用的，而不是像我们亲爱的若李今天这样。”他教训着这两个人，若李已经被挪到了最近的厨房椅上，赖格尔正在哄着他喝杯水。

 

若李已经完全出神了，他的眼睛直勾勾的，双手捧着水杯，仿佛能从指尖的一点冰凉的触感中获得安慰似的。

 

“格朗泰尔，我要把若李送回床上去，”赖格尔打断了格朗泰尔的长篇大论，帮助他那身体不适的朋友站了起来。

 

“是啊，好吧，我猜这样才公平，”格朗泰尔努了努嘴，眉头担忧地皱着。“我是说，你们又不是没照顾过我。”

 

若李忽然从赖格尔身边挣脱了，大步走向格朗泰尔然后紧紧抱住了那个吃了一惊的男人。

 

“我们会一直照顾你的，R，你这人真可笑，”他凶狠地对着格朗泰尔的脖子嘟囔着。格朗泰尔过了一会才反应过来，回应了这个拥抱。他的脸颊微微泛红，然后拍了拍若李的肩膀。

 

“我不知道，我觉得你那些实验鸡尾酒可能冲昏了你的脑子。让赖格尔把你安顿到床上去吧，”他后退一步，声音有点哑，然后转身继续去清理水槽了。

 

把门关好之后，赖格尔转身面向若李——他正僵硬地坐在床沿。

 

“格朗泰尔，他没有……”若李的声音小了下去，睁大了眼睛望着赖格尔，像是想要确认这一切都是真的。赖格尔摇摇头作为回答，走过去坐在他的朋友身边。

 

“没有。”

 

“但是你记得？”他的眼中燃着一簇奇异的光。他伸出手， 试探着抚过赖格尔的头发。

 

“你有头发的时候看起来不一样了，”若李嘟囔道。

 

“是啊，呃，”赖格尔清了清喉咙。“我还没到二十五岁呢。”

 

若李打了个嗝，然后紧紧抱住了他的朋友。赖格尔能感到他在颤抖。

 

“这不是真的，是吗？”若李坚定地说，他的声音带着波动。“这是我染上的某种癔症。我用功过头了。也许往最后那管鸡尾酒里加橙子不是个好主意……”

 

“若李，”赖格尔试着让自己的声音保持低沉和平静，即使若李已经开始慌了。他还能清楚地记得自己一开始有多迷茫。“没事的，我也记得，这 **是** 真的。”

 

他退后了一点好让自己能够直视若李的眼睛。那双眼睛睁得很大，是绿色的，美极了，赖格尔感到自己屏住了呼吸。他确信自己本来打算说些安慰的话，但他忽然意识到了他和若李离得有多近。若李的手紧紧抓着他的胳膊，他们贴在一起仿佛是在拥抱。

 

“米切什塔，”若李几乎是在耳语，没有把他的眼神从赖格尔身上移开，而后者只能悲伤地摇摇头。

 

“我还没有见过她。我不知道她后来怎么样了。”他安慰地按了按若李的手臂，想要向他保证那个他们都曾如此喜爱过的女孩最终肯定是平安无事的。

 

若李短暂地垂下了视线，轻轻叹了口气然后闭上了眼，眉间浮现了一道折痕。赖格尔不由自主地盯着他那落在散布着雀斑的脸颊上的、乌黑浓密的睫毛。他现在只想用亲吻抚平那眉头，让他们的嘴唇如前世做过的那样相接；他一直都想这么做，即使是在这一切的混乱开始之前，但现在他内心的这份渴望越发强烈了。

 

当若李睁开眼的时候，他抬头对赖格尔笑了。有那么一会他们似乎被彼此吸引着，一切都准备就绪了。但是随后若李忽然惊醒过来。

 

“我在想些什么！”他倒吸一口气，眼睛睁大了，而赖格尔感到他的心摔碎在了地上。若李从他怀里挣脱出来，向门口冲去，然后又转过身来。

 

“至少让我先刷个牙！”

 

当他回来的时候——把身后的门踢上，然后用一种几乎让赖格尔当场死掉的方式跳到了床上——若李的呼吸间带着薄荷的清新味道。

 

当他们蜷在若李的床上，试图在他们共享的十九世纪的回忆与二十一世纪的未来之间找到一个平衡点的时候，赖格尔确信此时此刻他就是全世界最幸运的人。

 

+

① 原文vomitoria指古罗马建筑中的大通道，词源 vomō有“向外喷射”的含义，与英语中的呕吐（vomit）同源。一个常见的误解是认为罗马人真的修建了一处空间供庆典间隙呕吐使用以吃进更多的食物。此处的翻译是我为了照顾词源含义和语境生造的，不确定有没有对应的官方译名，欢迎留言指正。

 ②《吹牛军人》（The Braggart Warrior）是古罗马剧作家普劳图斯的一部喜剧作品，详细介绍看[这里](https://baike.baidu.com/item/%E5%90%B9%E7%89%9B%E5%86%9B%E4%BA%BA/13021796?fr=aladdin)

+

 

若李坚持要带赖格尔出门去约会。那是个正式的约会，在若李的坚持下他们安排好了见面的时间和地点，虽然赖格尔现在基本上已经是他们宿舍的常住人口了。他们选择了格朗泰尔推荐的一个小咖啡馆。他看起来对于他的朋友们之间状态的改变十分满意。

 

“好吧，终于！”他发着牢骚。“我还以为亲爱的老赖格尔永远也不会吐露他对我们某个医生同僚的那点毫不隐蔽的痴迷了呢”他随后低头躲过了赖格尔作为报复而砸过来的枕头；他甚至好脾气地在那枕头把他放在窗台上的捕蝇草盆栽撞到地上的时候都没有抱怨得太大声。

 

那个咖啡馆很小，有着嘎吱作响的木地板和一种温馨的氛围。赖格尔开玩笑说要点一盘牡蛎，让若李轻声笑了起来。当他们在桌旁坐下、害羞地对着彼此傻笑的时候，若李忽然发现了一个坐在壁炉旁的熟悉的红头发。热安·勃鲁维尔正在低头看书，一边吮着笔杆，显然陷入了沉思。若李捏了一下赖格尔的手，冲着那男孩坐着的地方点了点头。

 

“我们应该怎么做？”赖格尔睁大了眼睛问。“我们不能直接走过去。如果他还没想起来他会觉得我们疯了的。”若李思索了片刻，脑袋偏向一边。

 

“我们总可以走过去然后假装认错了人的，”若李决定道，“这种事情时有发生。”

 

就在这时，像是察觉到了有人在看他，热安·勃鲁维尔抬起了头，正好看到了他们然后露出了一个大大的微笑。

 

“他知道，”若李确信地说，站起身来。

 

“热安？”他说，有意让自己的发音产生了一点变化，不知为何忽然觉得超级紧张。他不需要担心。勃鲁维尔跳起身来，一把把若李拽进了一个热情得惊人的拥抱。

 

“啊，若李！”他喊道。“仍然在用你的四个翅膀飞翔③，我希望！”他转身给了赖格尔一个同样热情的问候，然后他们三人很快就坐到了一起聊着天，仿佛时间从没有流逝过。

 

“巴阿雷和弗以伊很快也会到这来，”热安随意地提起，又从茶壶里给自己倒了杯薄荷茶。

 

“我操不会吧！④”

 

所有人都抬起头看着之前提到过的那两个人从外面冰冷的雨中挪进屋里，小水珠在巴阿雷剃成侧削的头发上反着光。赖格尔笑得脸都疼了，满怀喜悦地享受着又一轮的拥抱和问好。他们又拖了一张桌子来拼在一起好腾出足够的空间，然后急忙开始交换他们现代生活中经历过的故事。

 

若李和赖格尔十分乐意分享格朗泰尔的消息，虽然他们这位朋友仍然没有想起来。当他们与其他人坐在一起的时候，赖格尔心中燃起了一丝希望——也许，只是也许，格朗泰尔不久之后也会在这里跟他们一起交换自己的故事。当最初只有他一个人的时候，他想都不敢想这样的事。现在，与他这些有着同样经历的朋友们在一起，他觉得自己乐观多了。

 

“那还有安灼拉呢？或者古费拉克，或者公白飞？”若李问道，满怀希望地环视一圈。他的目光落到了举起手的巴阿雷身上。

 

“假设安灼拉或者古费拉克仍然对法律有兴趣的话，他们也肯定不在我的任何一节课上。”目光随后转向了赖格尔，他耸了耸肩。

 

“据我所知没有，但我们的大教室真的很大。话说回来，如果安灼拉真的在我班上我觉得我会注意到的。”

 

大家都笑了，每个人都在想象着他们从前的朋友现在做学生的样子。他们当然会在那！如果他们现在都在这，那么他们的领袖肯定也在的。

 

“我们会找到他们的，”巴阿雷粗声粗气地说，忽然举起了他的咖啡杯。弗以伊呻吟了一声，抑制不住自己脸上的笑容，一边用胳膊肘捅了巴阿雷一下一边也举起了自己的杯子。热安跟着做了，与此同时赖格尔和若李也举起了他们的杯子。所有人的杯子碰到了一起，象征着一个无声的承诺。

 

+

③ l与aile（翅膀）发音相同，jolllly有四个l，因此是四个翅膀。

④ 原文f**k me sideways，表示惊讶的俗语，字面意义实在是……嗯……

+

 

当若李和赖格尔回到家的时候——他们已经与其他人交换了电话号码，承诺不久就会再聚一次，还保证会让其他人知道格朗泰尔的最新消息——迎接他们的是他们一脸坏笑的室友。

 

“约会进行得如何？”他用轻快又无辜的声音问道，一边往厨房走去，可能是想拿点吃的或者咖啡或者别的什么饮料。

 

若李和博须埃只是对视一眼，然后爆发出了一阵笑声。格朗泰尔好笑地耸了耸肩。

 

“有这么好，嗯？”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的note：文章标题来自于原著。
> 
> 男孩们回忆起过去的顺序就是他们死去的顺序。巴阿雷是最先被杀死的——他的回忆被原著中关于他的一句话触发。与此相似的，热安的胎记是行刑队留下的伤口。你可以去查一查七圣星座的故事，很有趣。（译注：相关文章链接在注解里）
> 
> 赖格尔、若李和R，这三个家伙是我的最爱。赖格尔确实，在1832年的时候，外套的手肘上有个洞——正是这段对话触发了他的记忆。同时，他们三个当时都在柯林斯吃起司喝红酒，而没有去参加拉马克的葬礼（我欣赏若李对此的态度：他愿意赴汤蹈火，可没说过愿意淋毛毛雨）。


	2. 第二章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 安灼拉、公白飞和古费拉克登场！预警与前文相同。

 

安灼拉在图书馆门外瑟瑟发抖，一边等着他的朋友们一边把双手深深地插进了衣服口袋里。古费拉克和公白飞构成了一种完美的平衡：前者永远都能拖延到最后一秒，后者则用极度的提前量恰到好处地弥补了这一点。这意味着当这两人一起出门的时候，他们到达的时间总是很好猜。

 

这无法解释安灼拉为什么在他们约好的地方站了——他看了看表，第三次——现在已经有十五分钟了。

 

古费拉克是安灼拉交到的第一个真正的朋友。那不是他们初中①入学的第一天，因为安灼拉记忆中的第一天充满了长长的走廊、不熟悉的地板抛光剂的气味和迷失在一群看起来个个都比他高出两尺的人之中的经历。但可以肯定的是，在第一周的某个时间点，古费拉克主动找到了他，伸出了手然后宣布现在他们是好朋友了。

 

几年后向公白飞讲述这个故事的时候，古费拉克说他根本无法抗拒那样的安灼拉：他脸上的表情是那么的严肃，尤其是对一个十一岁的孩子来说。而古费拉克唯一想做的事就是让安灼拉笑一笑，他把这当成了他的使命。公白飞听完就笑了，向安灼拉投来一个了然的眼神——后者努力摆出一副不为所动的表情（悲惨地失败了）——然后问他古费拉克用了多久完成了这个目标。古费拉克哈哈大笑。

 

“一眨眼的功夫。他当时就对我笑了。”古费拉克对着开始脸红的安灼拉抛去一个了然的眼神。“那就像初升的太阳一样。”

 

古费拉克还是安灼拉的初吻对象。那时他们十四岁，安灼拉被自己可能喜欢男孩这件事吓坏了，但他不确定这种喜欢有没有某个特定的对象，整个世界忽然变成了一个巨大的、可怕的地方。一天晚上他在黑暗中低声说出了自己的恐惧。裹着睡袋躺在古费拉克卧室的地板上，他的胃因为害怕他最好的朋友可能会有的反应而翻滚着。

 

古费拉克爬下了床，和安灼拉一起躺到了地上，在黑暗中抓住了他的手。他告诉安灼拉没事的，以及如果安灼拉愿意，他们总可以一起搞清楚。那有点尴尬，因为安灼拉完全不知道该怎么做：他该怎么放他的手？他有没有做错什么？他应该挪动一下吗？但那很温暖，而且那是一种联系；一种柔软的气息，象征着家与归属。安灼拉很庆幸他的初吻是古费拉克。

 

他十分怀疑古费拉克也是公白飞的初吻，但他不打算问。因为公白飞有一种特定的失望的表情，专门在安灼拉，作为一个聪明人，抛弃了他的理智、脱口而出一些不恰当的问题或者主张的时候摆出来。

 

公白飞在他们十五岁、刚升上高中的时候加入了他们，让这个小小的友谊团体完整了。这次依然是古费拉克窜向了这个新来的男孩，声明了自己想要交朋友的愿望，剩下的故事就成了历史。他们自那以后就结成了一个紧密而高效的整体。

 

安灼拉口袋里的手机响了一声。

 

**发件人飞儿：古费病了。学习小组改天再说。**

 

安灼拉叹了口气，心中不那么善良的部分思索着古费拉克是真的病了还是在找借口，随后他又迅速否定了这个想法。他还在适应他们之间关系的转变。公白飞在他们到达索邦的第一晚跟古费拉克一起回了家这件事不算是个秘密。他们俩整个夏天都在用忧伤的眼神望着彼此，安灼拉已经厌倦了告诉他们跟对方好好谈谈了。

 

但现在这件事成了，他们真的在一起了，而且很幸福，安灼拉偶尔会发现他自己有点多余。

 

但是既然公白飞说古费拉克病了，那安灼拉就相信他的话。他回了一条短信祝古费早日恢复健康，然后钻进了图书馆温暖的怀抱中。

 

安灼拉花了将近九十分钟在图书馆的一台电脑上仔细地搜寻了一遍他的课题，然后找了张桌子把书包和外套扔下，接着出发去找会给他的论文提供帮助的文献，还有其它几本他觉得会有用的书。自然，这些文献彼此都不挨着，他发现自己在书架间来回穿梭着，找到一本文献后把它放到桌上的书堆里，再出发去找下一本。

 

在找到了最后一本书之后他回到了桌边，看了看手表上的时间好确定自己赶得上哪趟巴士回宿舍。结果他发现桌面空了，他那么用心一本本找来放在那的书一转身就不见了踪影。他傻乎乎地看着那块位置，仿佛期待着桌面能给他一些线索，告诉他那些出走的书经历了什么。

 

“不好意思，”他终于找回了自己的声音，向坐在他对面正在匆匆写着笔记的家伙问道。那人抬起头，一脸诧异。

 

“你有没有看到是谁拿了我的书？”

 

对方盯着他看了一会，扫了一眼那块空荡荡的位置，然后偏了偏头，示意着不远处的一个人，那人正看着面前的书架、背对着安灼拉。犯人找到了。

 

安灼拉感受到了胸口升腾起的愤怒，他眼前隐约漫起了红色。这家伙搞什么鬼？！不多废话，安灼拉大步走到了那个正静静地用手抚过书脊的男人旁边。

 

“我能不能问问，你是他妈的中了什么邪要拿我的书？”安灼拉气势全开，昂着头，挺起胸膛，眼中燃烧着怒火。

 

直到那人转过身来安灼拉才意识到他穿着图书馆员工的T恤。他胸前那个只写了字母R的名牌证明了一个显而易见的事实：这人拿走安灼拉的书不是想找他麻烦，只是为了把它们放回书架上，因为这是他的工作。安灼拉感到他的心一沉。

 

“放松，别激动，小公主，”那家伙防卫地举起双手，咧嘴笑着，棕色的眼睛微微闪着光。安灼拉感到一阵陌生的悸动，他试着回想应该怎么呼吸。

 

“我的书，”他语无伦次道。他的声音和他的脑子，这两者平日里一向十分可靠，此刻却不知怎么的在最不适宜的时间点一起背叛了他。他现在肯定看起来像个傻子一样。

 

“对不起，我以为是哪个懒鬼把它们随处乱放呢。那种事经常发生。但先别惊慌，殿下，我一眨眼的功夫就能把它们找回来。”

 

安灼拉真的、真的很想让这家伙别再给他取外号了。但他还没来得及表现出他的不满、更别说质疑他要怎么把那些书找回来——那一摞书里至少有12本，还都分散在政治区的不同地方——那家伙已经走了。安灼拉别无选择，只能站在那，越来越尴尬地等着他回来。时不时地他能瞥见那人在书架间穿梭，手臂里的书越摞越高。

 

终于“R”带着一脸轻松的笑容再次出现了。他对着那张放着安灼拉书包的空桌子偏了偏头，然后砰地一声放下了那堆书。

 

“都在这了，我最崇高无上的殿下。”安灼拉一边因为那可怕的称呼而打了个冷战，一边因为如此迅速地拿回了所有的书而感到了一阵轻松。“我想你会发现一本都没少。另外我还加上了这一本，”R用手指点了点最顶上的那本书。“它不在你的书单上但是对你的论文会有用的。我猜你的论题是关于民主政治制度的？”

 

“你是政治学专业的吗？”安灼拉抬头看向R，想看看对方是不是认识他。但他只收获了又一个R式微笑。

 

“不，艺术生。”R亮出了他的笑容。“但我有个哥们是政治专业的。”R满不在乎地耸耸肩，那动作轻松又流畅，安灼拉不由自主地注视着他肩膀在衬衫下运动的轨迹。

 

“谢谢你的提示，”安灼拉回答道，深吸一口气，努力把视线转回R的脸上。

 

“不用谢，公主殿下。”

 

“我 **不是** 什么公主，”安灼拉咬了咬牙，试图抓住自己残存的一丝感激之情。他剩下的部分已经快被气炸了。

 

“那就别犯公主病，”R一边回敬一边转过身，大概是去继续他的工作。“下次你准备搬空半座图书馆的时候，要么随身带着你的书，要么找个人帮你看着它们，免得某个偷偷摸摸的图书管理员想完成他的工作。”

 

+

①法国的中等教育分两个阶段：头4年为 collèges，供11-15岁的学生就读；之后的3年为lycées，供15-18岁的学生就读，教授进一步的中学课程。此处为collèges，按国内的习惯翻译为初中。后文的高中同理。

+

 

安灼拉走出图书馆的时候外面黑漆漆的，而且冷极了。安灼拉握紧了举到耳边的手机，给公白飞打电话询问古费拉克怎么样了。从公白飞那刻意保持冷静的语气中安灼拉能感觉出他的朋友十分担心，这让他对自己之前的怀疑越发地愧疚起来。

 

“他不太好，”飞儿叹了口气，“体温很高，出了很多汗还吐了好几次。”安灼拉的脸皱了皱；这听起来糟透了。“也许是诺如病毒②；我觉得不是食物中毒，他吃的东西不会引起这种反应。我没事，起码现在还好。”他阴森森地加上了最后那句话，让安灼拉心中的同情更加强烈了。

 

又说了几句安慰的话之后安灼拉决定放公白飞去做正事，他祝愿了古费拉克早日康复，又告诉飞儿如果有什么需要帮助的一定要告诉他。

 

公白飞真的很担心他的男朋友。他没有告诉安灼拉全部的细节——关于这不知道是什么的病毒现在是如何在古费拉克体内肆虐的；唯一能够肯定的是他自己完全不想受这个罪，虽然那大概是不可避免的。安灼拉刚挂了电话古费拉克就呻吟一声慢慢张开了眼睛。他看起来糟糕透了。

 

“安灼拉，”古费拉克嗓音沙哑地说，用力闭了闭眼。

 

“没事，我刚跟他通过电话。他没有因为学习小组生气。”公白飞知道这种时候还在跟古费拉克保证这样的事很傻，但是他也知道古费拉克会因为这样的事而操心；他十分讨厌让他的朋友失望，尤其是安灼拉。

 

“没有我们在那也许他的工作效率还能更高一点，”公白飞试图露出一个轻松宽慰的微笑，但他的心思不在这；古费拉克看着他的样子让他分心：那样疑惑的、有些受惊的眼神。

 

“他还活着？他活下来了？”古费拉克语气中的那一丝绝望让公白飞心都碎了，虽然他没完全听懂这个问题。

 

“古费拉克，”他温柔地说，坐在床边，握紧了他男朋友的手。手下的触感湿漉漉的，古费拉克的手指攥住了他的手，抓得紧紧地，仿佛害怕他会消失一样。“安灼拉没事，我们都很好。”

 

但古费拉克并没有接受这安慰。那病人把头倒回到了枕头上，紧闭着眼摇了摇头。

 

+

② 诺如病毒，又称诺瓦克病毒（Norwalk Viruses），引发胃肠炎的常见病毒，寒冷季节呈现高发。

+

 

古费拉克当时正在下课的路上，心里清楚他其实来不及先回家一趟了。但如果他不回去就没法拿上他的笔记，如此一来他们的学习会议就有点没意义了。

 

十二月冷冽的寒风忽然变得更大了，仿佛它知道古费拉克已经迟到了、故意跟他作对要让他到得更迟似的。当一阵格外猛烈的狂风卷起了他的帽子的时候古费拉克咒骂了一声。这种情况已经发生过很多次了，毕竟那是一顶旧帽子，毛线经过了这么多年的磨损已经很松了。但今天情况有些不一样。今天，当古费拉克感到那帽子脱离了他头顶的时候，他脚下一个踉跄，与此同时他的脑子把他带回了一段当天早上还不属于他的回忆中。

 

“你把你的帽子怎么了？”

 

古费拉克的胃剧烈地抽搐了一下，他跪倒在了地上，一个光头的家伙兴高采烈地从遥远的过去向他提出了这个问题。一个词缓缓出现在了他的意识中——博须埃。和他一起出现的还有记忆：参加舞会，在咖啡馆里畅饮；同一个男人从窗口探身喊他，他正跑过一条街道，手中握着一把剑。古费拉克模糊地意识到人们经过他身边的时候都绕开了，他们的声音中带着不满，不高兴地低声说着学生和这么早就喝得这么醉实在是丢脸。

 

他的耳朵里轰鸣着巨大的噪声，他的肺似乎不想正常运作。他能看见安灼拉站在一座街垒的顶端，他的脸上带着和他们少年时代初见时一样严肃的表情。公白飞拿着他的两把手枪，还有一个小男孩，一个流浪儿，在街上的子弹嗖嗖地飞过他身边时仍然欢快地唱着歌。

 

“你需要帮助吗？需不需要我帮你打个电话？”

 

这声音是从外部传来的。某个人，某个大好人，没有厌恶地绕开他而是决定向他伸出援手。古费拉克想办法费劲地把手机从口袋里掏了出来；它在他指尖的触感是如此陌生。他成功地告知了那个好心的陌生人他应该给公白飞打电话，然后他听到了轻柔的谈话声，那人告诉了公白飞他们的位置。古费拉克叹了口气靠在了墙上，感受着冰凉的墙砖。他仍然感到阵阵恶心和头晕，但知道能帮助他的人正在赶来的路上让他稍微放松了些。

 

在他周围，巴黎在他意识的边缘游离着。它在他眼里既熟悉又陌生：他曾经了如指掌的街道如今充满了奇怪的灯光和声响，那些煤气灯都被换成了现代化的电灯。街道过于宽阔，而且他真的思考了好一会才想起了那些从他身边呼啸而过的钢铁怪物叫什么。

 

“古费拉克！”

 

他终于松了口气。公白飞到了。

 

+

 

“我们当时在那，我们都在那，”古费拉克呻吟着，再次睁开了眼睛，想要让公白飞明白他的意思。“还有那么多的噪音，我能记起那些噪音，飞儿，”公白飞伸手揉了揉他的颈侧，手指抚过那上面小小的圆形胎记。

 

“我们当时在哪？”公白飞问道，他的语气很平稳，眼神严肃，古费拉克在那一刻觉得自己真的超级爱他。

 

“街垒。你不记得那座街垒了吗？”

 

透过他的记忆，古费拉克想起了那时的公白飞，即使身处一片混乱与废墟之中仍然看起来聪慧又美好。他那时卷起了袖子，紧紧握住勃鲁维尔的手，一同听着安灼拉对他们说明眼前的困境。

 

热安·勃鲁维尔，总在随手写下诗句、种植盆栽植物，看上去脸上总是带着害羞的红晕。甜美的勃鲁维尔，他那清晰、低沉的声音让他们都陷入沉默、感受到了恐惧——在他喊出他最后的绝句的时候。古费拉克止不住自己的眼泪，为那个他此前没来得及哀悼、现在却深切缅怀着的人哭泣着。

 

躺在舒适的床单上、身边有公白飞这个安稳的存在像锚一样将他定在当下，使得任由脑海中的图像和感觉将他浸没变得容易了许多。那股恶心的感觉慢慢淡去了，他的思绪变得平静。他是古费拉克；他是巴黎索邦大学的一名政治专业学生。公白飞，他的男朋友，正握着他的手，别的一切都可以等等。

 

其他的面孔在他脑海中沉浮。他们是他的朋友们，但不是今生的朋友。那又是什么意思？这一切感觉都如此真实，尤其是脖子上的刺痛。他时常不由自主地抬手描摹那个印记的形状，去感受那个如今已经不在那了的枪伤留下的幻觉。

 

公白飞和安灼拉，他的两个最亲爱的朋友，在他所见的最后一刻仍在努力奋战着。古费拉克需要提醒自己，公白飞现在正握着他的手，以及，目前为止还没有流露出任何他也能感知那些感觉、看到那些画面的迹象……还有回忆……他对古费拉克说到的任何事都没有表现出一丝熟悉。他刚刚才跟安灼拉通过电话。理论上讲他脑子里正发生的一切都不可能是真的。但仍然，古费拉克无法把安灼拉站在街垒的顶端、衬衫撕破了还染着血的画面从脑海中赶出去。

 

古费拉克疲倦极了。他需要睡眠，需要给他的大脑一点时间适应他显然正在经历的某种崩溃。当公白飞把手背贴上古费拉克还疼着的额头测试他的体温的时候他几乎一动不动。

 

“现在看来那很明显了，”他心不在焉地嘟囔着，一边忍住了一个哈欠一边闭上了眼。他好几分钟没说过话，公白飞还以为古费拉克终于睡着了。

 

“什么很明显？”他问道，思索着他是不是在说胡话——病毒感染的下一阶段。不管古费拉克在这种状态下说了什么公白飞都不会拿来当成以后威胁他的把柄，但他还是很好奇古费拉克在想什么。古费拉克只是摇了摇头。

 

“他深爱着安灼拉。”

 

+

 

当古费拉克第二天醒来的时候，他感觉自己前一晚仿佛喝空了半个巴黎的酒吧。这太不公平了，滴酒未沾却要经历这样宿醉的痛苦。他整个脑袋都很痛，像是它装得太满了似的，虽然事实上也差不多就是这样。

 

“你感觉怎么样？”公白飞显然在他床边坐了一夜。他的头发歪向了一边，而且不是古费拉克自从有幸跟他在同一张床上醒来开始就喜欢上了的那种可爱的起床头。他撑在手上的那一侧脸颊被压红了，双眼都因为疲劳而泛着血丝。

 

古费拉克思考了一下那个问题，一只手耙过他自己一团乱的卷发，清楚地知道它们都打结了；他现在看起来肯定毫无吸引力，而他的内心因为公白飞对他的照顾而充盈起来。

 

“好些了”，他呼了口气，因为这是事实。眼前的房间不再旋转，他也不再觉得自己要溺死在内心那些奇怪的思绪里。他看着公白飞，后者显然希望他能说得再详细些。他脸上的那种表情说明他被成千上万个想问的问题憋得快爆炸了，但他忍住了，为了给古费拉克一些空间。

 

“你记得些什么？”他最后问道。古费拉克感到了自己灵魂深处迸发的希望：公白飞也想起来了吗？

 

“所有的事！”他深吸了一口气，脸上露出了大大的笑容。“噢我的天，公白飞，我还以为我疯了，但是如果你也一样……”

 

公白飞伸出一只手阻止了他，闭上了眼睛轻轻摇了摇头。

 

“我是说，关于昨天，你还记得多少，”他澄清道。他看着古费拉克脸上的表情垮了下来，似乎在床上向后退缩了一点，好离他远一些。

 

公白飞当然是这个意思。好极了，古费拉克真的失去理智了！他完完全全的彻底疯了。昨天在他身上发生的事要么是生病带来的幻觉，要么是他的饮料里被人掺了烈酒，或者是某种精神疾病的症状。无论是哪种，古费拉克都希望他管住了自己的嘴。

 

“虽然，”公白飞向前探出手，盖在古费拉克的手上。“我很好奇你说的是什么事。你说你想起了一些东西？你之前提到过街垒……”他温和地看着古费拉克，留下了话头让古费拉克来继续，如果他愿意的话。古费拉克深呼吸了一下。虽然他觉得他真的不该再说起这些，但这也许会有帮助。还有，这可是公白飞。他完完全全地爱着、信任着这个男人。

 

“我不指望你会相信我，”他开口道，心不在焉地揉着脖子。公白飞注视着他的动作，没有说话。相反，他伸手从桌上抓过了笔记本和一支笔。

 

“我相信你正经历的都是真的，”公白飞温柔地回答道，翻到空白的一页，带着亲切的微笑抬起头。“我相信你不会故意编造这种事情，无论出于什么理由。”

 

所以古费拉克把一切都告诉他了。

 

好吧，几乎是一切。这很难解释，真的，尤其是当最先浮现在他脑海里的是图像和感觉，而不是某些他能用语言清楚描述的东西的时候。蜡烛的气味，红酒和食物的气味，还有挤满了年轻男孩们的房间，所有人都在喝酒、大笑、享受着彼此的陪伴。纠结于他心底那些更加模糊的“记忆”似乎没什么意义，它们更像是偶然间的一撇，很难表述。那是他儿时南方令人窒息的高温；严厉的家庭教师，一对慈爱的父母，还有一些兄弟姐妹，他们的名字古费拉克已经想不起来了，他为此有些愧疚。

 

这有点像试图回忆五年前发生的事，他知道它们发生过，但细节已经模糊不清了。他知道他那时也是个学生，能清晰地回忆起他同僚们的脸，就像回忆起他中学时同班的③同学们一样。他记得鹅卵石在他脚下的触感，记得巴黎蜿蜒曲折的街道和它那古怪的气味。他记得在不同的咖啡馆度过的那些夜晚，不同的女人和一些男人——他与这些人只是玩玩，短暂的约会，但他也算是享受过了。

 

他微笑着谈起了马吕斯，一个年轻的迷失的灵魂，博须埃不知怎么的在圣米歇尔广场把他捡了回来。这男孩在他的房间里借住过一段时间，即使已经穷困潦倒、急需用钱也不肯找他借一个苏。他对于拿破仑有着非常奇怪的见解，想到这古费拉克又笑了起来，虽然他感觉公白飞可能不太懂这个笑话。

 

“台球，”他说，不同的词汇从他嘴里蹦出来，没什么特定的逻辑可言。“我以前喜欢玩台球。很擅长。不知道现在巴黎还有没有台球桌能让我试试？格朗泰尔会知道的……”古费拉克的话停在了半截，他的心猛地沉了一下。公白飞放下了笔关切地看着他。

 

古费拉克已经一口气说了差不多十分钟，描述着建筑和风景，但这是他第一次真正说起某个除了安灼拉或者公白飞以外的人。

 

“格朗泰尔？”公白飞用不带任何感情色彩的声音提示道。古费拉克叹了口气，伸手拿过床头的玻璃杯喝了口水。

 

“格朗泰尔对巴黎的每一个角落都了如指掌。是他找到了柯林斯，你知道，”他继续说道，声音中带着一丝不确定。像这样说话感觉很奇怪。安灼拉和公白飞是真的；他们中的一个此刻正坐在这房间里。这个“格朗泰尔”感觉起来很真实，当古费拉克谈起他的时候那感觉和他谈起安灼拉或是公白飞时的感觉是一样的。所以，格朗泰尔一定也是真实的。

 

“柯林斯？”公白飞还在做着记录，古费拉克想知道为什么。公白飞是为了让他开心呢，还是只是在记录证据，好在那些穿着白大褂的人出现的时候拿出来用？

 

“柯林斯是巴黎的一个酒馆，”古费拉克能清晰地看到它，那个被他们当成据点的破破烂烂的房子，即使那里的食物真的很难吃。 **吃吧，只要你能；吞吧，只要你敢④。**

公白飞点点头继续记录，对这座建筑的重要意义一无所知。古费拉克感到他的胃绞紧了，体内的血液仿佛也冷了下去。

 

“那里是……”他舔了舔下唇，想要逼自己继续说下去。但他唯一能听到的声音是博须埃用欢快的声音从那个见鬼的窗口喊他。

 

公白飞完全入迷了。他用自创的速记法写着笔记，努力让自己尽可能少提问，只在古费拉克不知道如何表达的时候给他一些提示。当然，他也担心过古费拉克是不是真的疯了，但某些东西告诉他不是这样的。他的叙述太清晰了，不可能是发疯的胡话；另外，古费拉克的体温已经降下来了。古费拉克显然十分严肃，而且说的每一个字都来自他内心的真实感受。

 

古费拉克抬头望向他，公白飞发现他的眼神失去了焦点。

 

“你拿着那把你从某个可怜的国民自卫军身上摘下来的枪，”古费拉克想要笑一笑，但那笑容中透着一种奇怪的悲伤。“更别说你皮带上别着的两把手枪了。你真的是来真的！”

 

公白飞点了点头，微微笑了，然后垂眼看了一下自己的笔记。他已经制定了一个伟大的计划，要做一个表格来为这不知道是什么的情况提供帮助。如果这是真的，如果古费拉克真的回忆起了此前被封印的前世的记忆，那么这些笔记中也许会有些有用的线索。公白飞是一个务实的、讲逻辑的人，不会因为某件事概率很低就断定它是不可能的。很显然古费拉克不是在编故事，他是真的在经历着那些症状和“记忆”——没有别的词能更好地形容它们了。

 

他听着古费拉克的讲述，心中暗自决定，虽然他不一定能明白，至少他能在那陪着他的男朋友，和他一起搞清楚这是怎么回事。

 

+

③ 原文为tutor group，根据维基百科是指中学时期学生入学后会被编入不同的小组，类似国内的班级，但是不同科目的小组也不同；负责指导小组的老师（tutor）通常会连续几年一直负责同一个组。

④ 原文为法语，Régale si tu peux et mange si tu l'oses 此处翻译来自李丹/方于的译本。

+

 

 

到这天结束之前，古费拉克已经能下床走动了。洗过了澡、换过了床单之后，他试着忘记这一整件事。他知道公白飞想要帮忙，但那些温柔的目光已经开始让他觉得烦躁了。他不由得想如果公白飞叫他骗子或者坚持说这是他染上的病毒导致的症状，事情会不会变得容易一些。

 

他坚持让公白飞为他们之间那些关于街垒和革命的对话保密；他还没准备好迎接安灼拉的反应。他和安灼拉十分亲近，他非常爱那个男人，但他知道安灼拉对于未知的世界和它的神秘之处远不像公白飞那样好奇而包容。虽然他觉得他认识时间最长的好朋友不会因此生气或者有什么消极的反应，他仍然不想面对它。安灼拉很有可能会问比公白飞更多的问题，而古费拉克一点都不想回答它们。

 

不管怎么说，现在与他脑子里的这两个奇怪的世界共处变得容易了一点。他印象中的巴黎与他眼前的巴黎之间的不同之处不再让他头晕目眩，当他转过一个弯走上一条之前不存在的路时他也不再那么吃惊了。

 

时不时地，公白飞会给他一个眼神，那通常意味着他说话的时候用了一个过于古体的词。除此之外他对这整个情况适应良好，从各方面来说都是。

 

他养成了揉自己脖子和胸口的习惯，尤其是当他累了或者压力太大的时候。在那些记忆浮出水面之前，他觉得他脖子上的那个印记像是一个吻痕。现在他知道这是一颗子弹吻过了他。他的胸口没有痕迹，只有记忆的回响，那里受过重击，却不是他的致命伤。他的心中还有一个拿着刺刀的男人逼近的阴影，他的耳边还能听到阵阵叫喊。在他的灵魂深处他清晰而痛苦地记得：巴阿雷，上一秒还生机勃勃地站在他身旁，下一秒就被刺死在了他的脚边。

 

他的眼神也不由自主地被公白飞胸口的三个印记吸引着。大约一寸半长，以一种奇怪的角度排列着，仿佛公白飞曾转过身去面向了天空似的。他想知道公白飞还会不会想起来。

 

圣诞节来了又走。安灼拉和公白飞都回家陪家人去了，古费拉克没有回去，相反是他的家人来巴黎看望他。通常来说跟公白飞或者安灼拉分开会让他感觉十分寂寞，尤其是在这一年中他最爱的季节。但当他圣诞假期前与他们拥抱、挥手告别的时候，他感到了一阵轻松。能够独处一阵也挺好的。

 

倒不是说他有哪天没有意识到自己不再是个普通人、他的生活已经完完全全的改变了。即使是愚蠢的小事也可能刺痛他，比如和他的小外甥、外甥女们的科学工业城⑤之行。那本来应该是一次单纯的旅行，只是为了把孩子们带开几个小时、让他姐姐和姐夫休息一下。但当他开始游览的时候，那个十九世纪的他不由得为公白飞错过的一切而感到悲痛不已——他们都错过了太多。

 

当他站在阿尔戈号面前的时候，他想着如果公白飞能够看到潜艇会有多兴奋，而且不仅仅是潜艇：火车，汽车，热气球。这座博物馆里还有一间专门的影像放映厅。他悲伤地注视着那些展品，然后意识到了自己有多可笑。公白飞还活着，正充分欣赏着现代的柴油发动机呢。

 

+

⑤ 法国科学工业城为欧洲最大的科学博物馆。博物馆于1986年启用，位于巴黎东北方十九区的维莱特公园内。

+

 

一切都在公白飞过完了圣诞假期回到巴黎的两天后改变了。古费拉克是被他男朋友在他的水槽里吐得一塌糊涂的声音吵醒的。当他摸索着套上内裤打开灯的时候，他听到公白飞颤抖着呼出了一口气。

 

“我想起来了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作者note：本章依然有很多取自原著的情节：古费的帽子，公白飞和他的手枪，还有一眨眼功夫就能跑不见了的伽弗洛什。关于柯林斯的那句法文的意思是“revel if you will, eat if you dare”（吃吧，只要你能；吞吧，只要你敢），是古费拉克用粉笔写在餐馆门上的。
> 
> 写这篇文最有趣的部分在于我为此重读了原著，以及所有这些家伙们的有趣片段。古费拉克和马吕斯、博须埃、R一起出门，完完全全地让马吕斯下不来台（即使他有点歧视女性，我们还是得原谅他——那是1830年，而且雨果向我们保证他是讲信用的人）。他还有一把藏着剑的手杖——藏着剑的手杖！所谓革命不用上史上最装逼的武器就不是好革命。我一直很爱古费，但写完这一章之后我更爱他了。
> 
> R是个星战爱好者，虽然我感觉安灼拉直接无视了这个梗。（译注：R称呼安灼拉的worshipfulness是星战里汉索罗对莱娅公主的称呼）


	3. 第三章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “好吧，让我们再把这些过一遍。”
> 
>  
> 
> 古费拉克发出了一声痛苦的呻吟，把头埋到了手臂里。房间的另一头，公白飞正在笔记本电脑上充满激情地打着字，他咬着一支笔，又往他的统计表格上加了一栏。
> 
>  
> 
> 公白飞肩负着一个使命。

“好吧，让我们再把这些过一遍。”

 

古费拉克发出了一声痛苦的呻吟，把头埋到了手臂里。房间的另一头，公白飞正在笔记本电脑上充满激情地打着字，他咬着一支笔，又往他的统计表格上加了一栏。

 

“飞儿，我不想再来一遍了，”古费抗议道，警觉地注意到现在已经凌晨两点了。飞儿转过椅子挑了挑眉。

 

“但是我觉得我们真的有些进展了。每一个细节，不管它看起来有多微不足道，都有可能……”

 

“公白飞，”古费拉克抬起手打断了他，因为说真的，如果他的男朋友再来一次关于‘解决整个谜团的关键’的演讲，古费拉克是不会对不可避免即将发生的暴力事件或者情绪失控负责的。公白飞缓缓地对他眨了眨眼，因为古费拉克的语气而惊讶地闭上了嘴。

 

“我不想讨论这件事。现在不想，以后也不想，”他叹了口气，伸手抓了一下头发。距离公白飞恢复记忆已经过去了三天。虽然一开始古费拉克觉得松了口气，因为他不再是一个人了，但现在他宁可什么都没有发生过。只有他一个人的时候安静多了。

 

之前，公白飞会耐心地听着古费拉克说明他记忆中的那场暴乱，然后就会留古费拉克一个人静静地思考。或者他至少足够贴心，能够明白古费拉克谈起这件事的时候会不舒服。但是现在，经过了最初的震惊和似乎是伴随着那些十九世纪的记忆而来的恶心呕吐，公白飞除了这事什么都不谈了。很不幸的，他们不能在安灼拉面前自由地讨论这个。这意味着他们独处的时间——那些古费拉克觉得用来谈谈现在和未来更好，甚至用来做点不用开口的活动最好的时间——都被投入了无穷无尽的对他脑海中那些图像和情绪的讨论之中。

 

“飞儿，我死了！”古费拉克揉揉眼睛，声音因为此前隐藏的恐惧逐渐失控而颤抖着。“我们都 **死了** ，我们的生命都被人用最糟糕的方式中止了。我那时候比现在大不了多少。我应该等着它再发生一次吗？”

 

古费拉克感到自己开始发抖。他曾经想把这恐惧藏在心底，因为公白飞是那么的兴奋，对他的新发现和其中隐藏的潜力充满了激情。他看起来没有意识到随之而来的其它的、不那么乐观的问题，但那却是古费拉克所能想到的全部。

 

“我们是不是只剩下，多久，两年了？或者三年？这是不是某种卡珊德拉悖论①，我收到了一个关于未来的可怕的预兆，却什么都做不了？或者也许我试图做些什么，却因此改变了未来，到头来它还是阴差阳错的实现了？”他抬头绝望地看向公白飞，试图让他的男朋友理解他的意思。

 

公白飞从他的椅子上站了起来，一会就到了古费拉克的身边，伸出胳膊把他搂近了些，轻声安抚着。

 

“你科幻电影看多了，古费，”他安慰道。“另外，现在巴黎的街道太宽，已经不适合建街垒了。”

 

古费拉克轻轻拍了一下公白飞的背作为抗议。

 

“飞儿，我爱你，但安慰人不是这样安慰的，”他声音沙哑地对着公白飞的衣服嘟囔。公白飞没说什么，只是把他抱得更紧了。最终古费拉克退开了一点，好让他们的额头可以彼此相抵。

 

“如果我知道我们只剩这么一点时间了，我不会等到上大学才告诉你我对你的感觉，”他轻声说，仍然脸色苍白，不肯抬起眼睛。公白飞用拇指和食指托起了他的下巴，让他抬起头，然后温柔地吻住了他。

 

“我不能保证未来的任何事，但你知道我会把这些操蛋的事都搞清楚的，”公白飞低语道。他满意地看到古费拉克的脸上有了一点血色，露出了一个微笑。

 

古费拉克也对他笑了。

 

“噢，你知道我喜欢听你说脏话，飞儿，”他回答道，声音恢复了一些平日里的活力，还夸张地抖了抖。公白飞笑得更开心了。

 

“把这些 **操蛋** 的事都搞清楚，”他又说了一次。

 

“你能明天再管这些操蛋的事，今晚只进行操的部分吗？②”古费拉克问，笑容里充满了暗示。

 

公白飞呻吟了一声作为回答，假装嫌弃地把古费拉克从他身上推了下去。他的男朋友一边倒在枕头上一边愉悦地咯咯笑着。

 

“你知道，我想说我没想到你是这样的人，但那不是实话。”

 

 +

① Cassandra Complex, 源自神话中的特洛伊公主卡珊德拉，阿波罗赐予她预言的能力，却又诅咒她的预言无人相信。这句话指某些真实的预兆/警告出现，却无人相信/在意。

② 原文为can't you research the fuck out of it tomorrow and tonight just fuck？

+

 

说话算话，公白飞深谋远虑地选择了学校的中心图书馆，决心不止要做一些关于关于前世和重生的种种迹象的研究，还有关于革命时期的法国的，希望能借此确定某种时间线供他参考。

 

他仍然担心着古费拉克，尤其是他对发生在他们身上的那些事的反应。古费拉克拥有一颗温暖的心，看到他这么苦恼让公白飞感到难过。或多或少，他与公白飞记忆里的那个人是相同的：大大咧咧，欢快活泼，注意力的中心。他有种恶作剧式的幽默感，也许这一次报复心稍微少了一点，但本质上仍然是一样的，还是那个公白飞熟知且爱着的古费拉克。

 

公白飞能够理解古费拉克在面对这整件事时格外脆弱的表现，毕竟他有更长的时间来反复思考这些新状况。他明白古费拉克的担忧，尤其是他们在此时此刻重获记忆是否预示着什么。虽然公白飞觉得其实这背后没什么特殊的意义。这个宇宙是一个没有极限、充满了未知的地方，而渺小的人类只是在其中一个星球的表面勉力生存着，根本无法发掘它的内涵和潜力，哪怕只是其中极小的一部分。

 

这件事可能有成千上万种不同的解释，公白飞仍然在试着把所有的变量归类成一个表格。表格上的第一项就是是否还有别的像他们一样的人。

 

安灼拉显然跟他们在一起，虽然仍然是个纯粹的二十一世纪版。但那并不意味着他们其他的朋友们就没有散落在巴黎的其他地方。如果公白飞记得没错的话，他们基本都是从法国南方到巴黎来求学的。而这一次，起码公白飞、古费拉克和安灼拉仍然遵循了这条路线。由此看来，其他人极有可能也在这。

 

深陷在沉思之中，公白飞在图书馆的三楼转错了一个弯，因为他觉得自己对教育与教育学区太熟了。他最终发现自己走到了微缩胶片档案室。而在走廊的最尽头，那个正俯在一台幻灯机上的人不是别人，正是热安·勃鲁维尔。想想也是，还有什么地方能比图书馆更适合偶遇勃鲁维尔呢。

 

公白飞差点就脱口跟他打招呼了，纯粹出于条件反射，仿佛向他的朋友问好是这个世界上最自然不过的事——那绝对是勃鲁维尔。虽然他穿着刺眼睛的黄色紧身牛仔裤和相配的马丁靴还有一件浅蓝色的爱心熊T恤，但那毫无疑问就是他。公白飞勉强把那声招呼咽了回去，成功地把第一个音节伪装成了一声咳嗽。然而这个小花招注定是失败的，因为显然在一片寂静的图书馆里咳嗽会引起别人的注意。

 

“噢，嗨公白飞，”那个 **绝对是** 热安·勃鲁维尔的人从幻灯机上抬起头，开心地朝他挥了挥手。“很高兴见到你。”

 

公白飞愣了一会，感到自己脸上变了好几次颜色。他从来没这么手忙脚乱过，这种被眼前这个欢快的小仙子抓了个正着的感觉对他来说是完全陌生的。但片刻之后他就回过了神，大步走到了他的朋友身边，后者耐心地等着他，脸上仍然带着微笑。

 

勃鲁维尔跳起身来，靠上前在公白飞的两边脸颊热情地各吻了一下，紧紧地抱住了他，然后退后了一步，灿烂地对他笑着。

 

“你怎么知道是我？”公白飞最后结结巴巴地问，感到一阵心跳加速——这不可能是天生的。安灼拉不记得任何事，而古费拉克和他自己恢复记忆的时间也有一段间隔。公白飞已经开始在心里默默地分类和做记录以便之后更新他的表格了。

 

“噢，公白飞，无论在哪我都会认出你的，”热安轻松地回答道，语气中带着一丝开玩笑的埋怨。他伸出双手捧住公白飞的脸，仔细地研究了一会，显然对他所看到的东西很满意。

 

“你不是一个人，对吧亲爱的？”勃鲁维尔用拇指温柔地抚过公白飞的脸颊，然后放开了他。

 

“对，古费拉克也想起来了。”

 

提到古费拉克的名字让勃鲁维尔眼睛一亮，而公白飞感到他的心揪紧了。古费拉克是对的。他太沉迷于那些恢复的记忆、沉迷于探索的欲望、沉迷于搜集知识和各种理论，因此忽略了一个事实——这些是他亲爱的朋友们，而他们死在了他的身边。

 

他仍过分清晰地记得在安灼拉讲话的时候热安的手紧握在他手中的感觉；记得勃鲁维尔忧郁的气质和他梦幻般的眼神。他知道可怕的命运曾降临在这个无畏的年轻人身上。忽然之间他被一种逆水行舟的无力感淹没了。

 

“没事的，”热安轻声说，显然是从公白飞脸上读出了他的情绪。“过去的就让它过去吧。”

 

他们在幻灯机旁坐下，公白飞心中充满了成百上千个问题，他那聪明的大脑飞快地回顾着他目前已知和存疑的一切细节。

 

“安灼拉也在这，但他还没想起来，”他告诉热安，这为他赢来了又一个灿烂的笑容。

 

“那我们是对称的，”热安大笑着说，“因为我们有R，他也没想起来。”

 

公白飞倒吸了一口气，眼睛因为热安的话而睁大了。

 

“R也在这？”他慌张地说，狂跳的心忽然停了一下。勃鲁维尔因为公白飞这滑稽的表情而轻笑了起来。

 

“噢，我知道那个表情！你有一个理论，而且它被我刚刚彻底推翻了。”热安向前靠了靠，双手托住了下巴。

 

“告诉我所有细节，”他吩咐道。

 

+

 

无论怎么看这个下午都很不真实。忽然之间所有人都在这了。

 

最开始是热安·勃鲁维尔用一种十分亲密且友好的方式抓住了公白飞的胳膊然后把他拖离了微缩胶片档案室，把之前正在做的工作完全抛到了脑后。当他们快到借阅柜台的时候勃鲁维尔开心地跟某个人打起了招呼，公白飞只勉强维持住了自己的冷静，因为格朗泰尔 **就站在那** 。

 

他看起来比公白飞记忆中健康了一些，目光仍然十分锐利，闪动着智慧的光芒。当它们看向公白飞的时候没有流露出丝毫的熟悉感。他正在把书摞到一起，公白飞过了一会才意识到格朗泰尔在这工作。

 

“又绑架到了一个朋友，勃鲁维尔？”格朗泰尔高兴地招呼道。勃鲁维尔闭上眼睛翘起了鼻子，公白飞忍不住被他这滑稽的样子逗得笑出了声。

 

“小心点，先生，”格朗泰尔对他眨了眨眼，压低了声音夸张地耳语道，“这个年轻人可不只他表面上那样。看起来像朵脆弱的小花似的！低着头，红着脸，他能让你相信他成天都在哀叹狄多③的命运，但实际上他却在向着西西里岛挺进，甚至都没怎么回头看一眼他大屠杀后的残余。”

 

公白飞只隐约知道他提到的典故，内心仍然因为格朗泰尔的存在而嗡鸣着。他的存在正如之前勃鲁维尔迅速得出的结论所说的那样，彻底推翻了他构建的理论。但他不是个做事半途而废的人，他会吸收新的信息然后重新修改他的结论。

 

热安和格朗泰尔仍然在友好地互相攻击着，直到勃鲁维尔忽然又抓住了公白飞的胳膊把他从借阅台旁边拉开了，一边还在回头告诉R晚点再见。

 

“我告诉过你了，”勃鲁维尔明快地笑着，看起来对自己满意极了。

 

“我没说我不相信你，”公白飞嘟囔道，仍然在思索着。“他看起来很好。”

 

“确实，”热安热切地点点头。“他和若李还有博须埃住在一起。具体的故事还是让他们自己跟你说吧。”

 

公白飞发现自己坐在一家酒吧里，肋骨被巴阿雷挤压着——后者似乎一句话都还没说过。在他背后，公白飞能看到弗以伊在吧台工作着。这时候公白飞决定给古费拉克发个短信，因为如果他的这个下午要用来结识老朋友的话，他也应当有所回报才公平。

 

+

③ 狄多（Dido）即迦太基女王，是腓尼基古都－－泰尔国王的妹妹。国王为了财产杀害了狄多的丈夫后，狄多带着自己的追随者扬帆出海，建立了迦太基城，后发展成强大的奴隶制国家。后文的“向着西西里岛挺进”可能指的是罗马与迦太基对西西里岛的争夺，罗马彻底战胜迦太基后在西西里岛上进行了屠杀。

+

 

他们真的是一群很好的人。即使没有这一整个“被封印的记忆”做背景（这显然是他们给它起的名字）他觉得自己也能跟他们成为好朋友。公白飞下定决心要好好认识现在的他们，而不是凭借着十九世纪的印象做推论。

 

古费拉克一开始很安静，直到博须埃哄着他聊起了他们都很喜欢的一部喜剧，而热安则用一支记号笔把他的指甲涂成了紫色。一段时间之后，谈话的气氛轻松了许多，他们甚至可以聊上几句“你记不记得…”了。古费拉克捅了捅弗以伊，对他抛了个媚眼。

 

“你和我，还有我们的剑，嗯？”他轻轻地笑了，弗以伊也跟着笑了起来。

 

“嘿，我们要在巴阿雷那开个派对，”热安插话道。“你们也应该过来。”屋里的其他人纷纷出声表示同意。

 

“还有安灼拉呢？”巴阿雷问。他们都在想着这件事，公白飞能看得出来。古费拉克挑了挑眉毛。

 

“没问题，我们会叫上安灼拉的。”

 

+

 

当他们快到巴阿雷家的时候，公白飞不由自主地感到超级紧张。他很感激古费拉克紧紧握住了他的手。他很清楚安灼拉此时正在他们身后，手插在外套口袋里，竖起了领子抵御着巴黎的寒风。他不禁想到今晚会不会就是触发安灼拉记忆的时刻。也许跟他所有的朋友们共处一室能够促使他想起来，或者……

 

公白飞确实有另一套理论。自从热安告诉了他R也在那之后他就在思索着。格朗泰尔也不记得。公白飞从他和巴阿雷的讨论中获知他这位朋友的记忆是被他与弗以伊的对话触发的。与此相似的，博须埃当时在跟格朗泰尔说话，若李也是。所以，公白飞得出了结论，安灼拉完全有可能在见过格朗泰尔之后重获记忆，反之亦然。

 

心里惦记着这些事，公白飞按响了巴阿雷公寓楼下的门禁。

 

勃鲁维尔给他们开了门，用有点过度热情的贴面礼迎接了他们——一般刚刚认识的人可不会这样。但安灼拉并没有对此有什么表示。他似乎立刻喜欢上了勃鲁维尔，接受了此前公白飞和古费拉克告诉他的、关于他们已经跟他说过了关于安灼拉的一切以及他们一定会成为好朋友的说法。古费拉克哈哈大笑，公白飞则感到一股深情的暖流充满了他的全身，因为安灼拉带着一种有点茫然又困惑的表情让勃鲁维尔（“你一定得叫我热安”）挽住他的胳膊把他拉进了屋里。

 

看着安灼拉走进这个聚集着他们大多数朋友们的客厅显得格外的不真实。巴阿雷立刻扑过去热情地欢迎了他，然后自我介绍了一番。公白飞饶有兴致地看着安灼拉与弗以伊聊起了天，他知道安灼拉以前一直对他十分尊敬。公白飞能看出弗以伊表情中的惊讶和矛盾，对此他感到了一阵同情；要假装不认识你的朋友很难，况且实际上要认出他们简直是轻而易举，不管他们身上二十一世纪的痕迹有多重。

 

随后若李走了过来，但公白飞错过了他们的大部分对话，因为巴阿雷和弗以伊来跟他们打招呼了。

 

“能见到我们无畏的领袖真好，”巴阿雷说，所有人的眼光都投向了那个金发的人。

 

“只有我一个人觉得这真的很奇怪吗？”古费拉克评论道，接过了弗以伊给他的酒。后者举起了自己的杯子做了个碰杯的动作，然后点点头表示同意。

 

“尤其是他的某些小习惯，”他说道，“他还是以前的他，但又有些不一样了。”

 

“这让我觉得我要是能在你们恢复记忆之前遇见你们就好了，”公白飞沉思道，更像是在自言自语。“我想知道我们是不是都是这样；是否本质上仍然是一样的，只是因为现代社会的影响有了些不同。”

 

古费拉克张嘴准备回答他，但这时格朗泰尔从巴阿雷的厨房里走了出来，每个人的注意力瞬间都被吸引住了。

 

“这是格朗泰尔，”若李朝他指了指——格朗泰尔手里拿着杯子，乱糟糟的卷发向四面八方支棱着，公白飞的思绪不由自主地回到了近两百年前。

 

现在与朋友们在一起，格朗泰尔的肢体语言显然放松了许多，而且公白飞怀疑这是他今晚喝的第一杯酒。但他的眼神仍然和以前一样锐利。他脸上挂着坏笑，而且看到面前的安灼拉之后笑得更开了。公白飞屏住了呼吸。

 

就是现在了。他等待着两人中的任何一个露出一丝认出对方的迹象，任何反应都行。整个房间仿佛都静止了，屏息等待着，看着这两个人打量着彼此。

 

“又见面了，”格朗泰尔欢快地打了个招呼，眼睛闪闪发亮。公白飞的心沉了下去，他感到古费拉克的手紧紧地抓住了他的。他转头看到安灼拉的脸上一片空白，嘴唇抿成了一条直线。如果他的理论是正确的，如果安灼拉想起来了，那么他朋友的反应无疑是很可怕的。

 

“安灼拉…？”公白飞开口道，但安灼拉眨眨眼然后回答了他，打断了公白飞接下来准备说的话。

 

“我们以前见过，”安灼拉回应道，声音极其冷酷。公白飞看了一眼格朗泰尔，他邪恶地咧嘴笑着，眼睛闪着光，然后装模作样地鞠了个躬，而安灼拉还僵硬着，脸颊泛起了粉色，那颜色绝对不是低温造成的。

 

公白飞的心颤抖着，默默地开始重写他此前的所有推论。安灼拉已经见过格朗泰尔了；他见过格朗泰尔了却没有跟公白飞说过这件事，这不是问题，他没理由向公白飞提起格朗泰尔；安灼拉不知道格朗泰尔是谁……

 

“呼吸，飞儿，”古费拉克在他耳边轻声说，然后吻了吻他的脖子。公白飞深呼吸了一口，强迫自己高速运转的大脑暂停一下。他把注意力转回了眼前正在上演的这一出好戏上。

 

“安灼拉就是‘图书馆公主’？！”博须埃语无伦次地说，被自己的酒呛到了，若李不得不用力拍了拍他的背。公白飞不明白他在说什么，但安灼拉的脸涨成了红色，不是因为尴尬，而是被气的。在他身后，公白飞听到巴阿雷没忍住噗嗤笑了一声。

 

“有些事永远不会变，”有人低声说道，公白飞不能更同意了。


	4. 第四章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 电梯刚在政治学那一层停下打开门格朗泰尔就瞥见了一抹金色。他无视自己稍稍加速的心跳，专心推着放满书的推车，准备去把这些摞得整整齐齐的书重新上架。
> 
>  
> 
> 格朗泰尔和安灼拉对彼此稍微熟悉了一点…

电梯刚在政治学那一层停下打开门格朗泰尔就瞥见了一抹金色。他无视自己稍稍加速的心跳，专心推着放满书的推车，准备去把这些摞得整整齐齐的书重新上架。  
  
   
  
他的工作蕴含着一种奇妙的诗意和独特的循环。那些书仿佛拥有自己的意志，会独自出走去进行一番冒险，之后又会自己回到他的推车里好让他把它们放回原处。他很清楚自己过不了多久就会在还书台重新见到它们。他甚至有时候会对着特定的几本书想“不会吧又是你”，鉴于它们似乎有种定期消失又出现的习惯。  
  
   
  
当某些被还回来的书状态变差了的时候，格朗泰尔会小心翼翼地修复它们，一边抚摸着磨损的书脊或者被重新订好的内页一边发牢骚。“他们都对你做了些什么啊，嗯？”他一边细心地让它们恢复原状一边轻声说着。  
  
   
  
有些图书管理员觉得把书重新上架很无聊，所以格朗泰尔的上班时间通常都是从满满一推车的书开始的。私下里他喜欢观察别的学生都在读什么，通过这种方式他发现了不少有意思的书。毕竟多学点东西总没有坏处，说不定什么时候就能用得上呢。  
  
   
  
这让他又想起了安灼拉。  
  
   
  
“图书馆公主”终于有了名字。好吧，在哪不好偏偏在巴阿雷家碰到他有点尴尬。他显然是新加入勃鲁维尔朋友圈的那个小团体中的一部分。那个新朋友，公白飞，在格朗泰尔看来是个挺不错的人。勃鲁维尔选朋友的眼光一向很好，他自己除外。  
  
   
  
这事儿也值得一提：这个七拼八凑的小团体不知怎么地接纳了他，就像勃鲁维尔不知怎么地把他们聚到了一起一样。  
  
   
  
倒不是说格朗泰尔在来巴黎之前没有朋友。但那些人在他的生活中来了又去，没有留下一点痕迹。他们确实存在过，但也仅此而已了。格朗泰尔毫不留恋老家的任何人。但是这些人——若李，赖格尔，巴阿雷，弗以伊，热安——仅仅用了一个冬天就已经对他产生了深刻的影响。他们伸出的友谊之手时刻在他身边流连，如果将来有一天收回去大概会给他烙下一道伤疤。  
  
   
  
若李和赖格尔本来可以很轻易地把他抛到脑后——无论是有意还是无意的——毕竟他们好不容易才走到一起，他们的友谊已经升华成了另一种更为亲密的关系。格朗泰尔试着给他们一些空间，但他们坚持说需要他的陪伴，即使他很确定他已经碍着他们的事了。他有一次说出了自己的顾虑，但是若李只是挥挥手打发了他，让他别搞笑了。格朗泰尔很确信自己是认真的，但是既然他的两个朋友都不在意他这个电灯泡他也就无所谓了。  
  
   
  
巴阿雷要去体育馆的时候总会给他打电话，求着他一起去好迅速来一场击剑训练；他周二晚上和弗以伊一起上素描课，即使他很清楚弗以伊一周只有两个晚上不用上班，而这是其中之一。当他有点犹豫地提出也许弗以伊更愿意把这时间用来跟男朋友待在一起时弗以伊翻了个白眼，低声嘟囔着他看巴阿雷的丑脸看了两辈子已经腻了。巴阿雷为此放声大笑，拍了拍他男朋友的屁股作为报复。显然这意味着弗以伊继续和格朗泰尔一起把课上了下去。  
  
   
  
就连古费拉克都找他要了电话号码，坚持说他们应该找个时间一起喝酒，因为有人——很有可能是热安——告诉他格朗泰尔有种特殊的天赋，能嗅出巴黎所有的好酒在哪。一般听到这种话格朗泰尔只当他是在客气不会当真，但现在他的收件箱里已经躺着一条短信问他星期四晚上有没有空了。  
  
   
  
而现在他又碰到了安灼拉，虽然这可能纯粹是意外。毕竟这是在图书馆，而安灼拉是个学生。  
  
   
  
在走向一个格外无聊、放着关于各种选举系统的文献的书架的时候，格朗泰尔的目光被搭在椅背上的一件看起来十分眼熟的鲜红色外套和旁边桌上的一小摞书吸引了。知道安灼拉肯定就在附近，在这层楼里来回穿梭着搜寻别的文献，格朗泰尔禁不住诱惑往那堆显然是为了又一篇论文准备的资料走去。当他靠近的时候，他看到那些书的顶上放着一张字迹潦草的纸条。  
  
   
  
_请不要触摸、挪动、清理或者以其他方式接触这些书。它们 **没有** 被丢弃，而且它们很重要，即使它们现在要在无人看管的情况下在这放一会，因为我需要去寻找其它重要的资料。_  
  
   
  
格朗泰尔想把这张纸条拿走保存起来。老天啊，这人怎么能这样？！安灼拉是真实存在的吗？他瞟了一眼桌上的那摞书。看样子安灼拉在研究法国在欧盟成立进程中的作用。迅速回头确认了一下安灼拉不在附近，R从耳后抽出一支笔在纸条的底部写下“bien suR”（毫无疑问），故意把R写得巨大无比好让那家伙知道是他，而不是某个图书馆小精灵趁他不在造访了他的桌子。  
  
   
  
然后带着一脸窃笑，他去继续这个下午的工作了，毕竟书本不会自己回到架子上，不管他觉得它们多么有灵性。

  
+

 

安灼拉转过一个弯看到桌上的那摞书还在的时候松了口气。他只离开了几分钟而已，不知道自己为什么要这样疑神疑鬼的，毕竟那张纸条已经足够说明一切了。

 

图书馆一直是他最喜欢的地方；他喜欢这里的氛围，喜欢书本的气味和一架子又一架子的文本陈列在那、恳求着他去阅读的样子。每本书都代表着某个人的一腔热爱——他们对这一课题的感情如此强烈，以至于需要提笔把它记录下来、分享他们的知识。图书馆就像是一个具象化的推荐书单。“读一读它，”它的库存似乎在说，“我们觉得它太重要了所以准备了五本一样的，这样一次就能有很多人读到它了。”

 

然而他无法否认自从进入图书馆以来就存在于他心里的那个奇怪的小疙瘩。

 

叹了口气，安灼拉把新拿到的书放在了之前那堆旁边，然后他注意到了那张纸条。不，他看到那不熟悉的黑色笔迹时绝对没有心跳加速，他后颈感到的热度绝对跟那个大号的字母R没关系，他也绝对没有用拇指抚摸那个字母。

 

+

 

当安灼拉踏进那间拥挤的酒吧时，迎接他的场面可以说是毫无创意。他的新朋友们占据了三张桌子，把它们拼到了一起。桌面上堆满着空杯子，人群中爆发出一阵喧闹的笑声。这不过是星期五晚上常见的情景，但今天并不星期五 —— 今天是星期三，安灼拉明天早上九点还有一节课要上。图书馆关门的时候他被赶了出来，于是他决定来一趟校内的酒吧，只为了把他的两个好朋友领回去。

 

“啊！出现了，我们无畏的领袖！”巴阿雷张开了手臂迎接他。坐在他身边的弗以伊打了一下他的胳膊，虽然安灼拉怀疑巴阿雷根本没感觉到。

 

“什么的领袖？”他用疑问代替了问好。古费拉克在咳嗽，像是把酒呛进了气管里；若李一边用力拍着他的背一边鼓励他保持呼吸。其他人都抬头看着他，脸上都带着笑意，只有公白飞看起来有点痛苦，那表情还挺有趣的。安灼拉正准备问问为什么的时候格朗泰尔开口了。

 

“你有种天然的气质，安灼拉。”温和的棕色眼睛有点失焦地看向他，格朗泰尔手中还把玩着他的酒杯。“你前进的步伐饱含着目标；你的肩上扛着整个世界的重担，那模样连阿特拉斯①都自愧不如。你就是战场上的阿喀琉斯……”

 

“而那是你今晚的最后一杯酒了，”若李伸手把杯子从R指间拽了出来。“别那样看着我。你已经开始用古希腊的典故了。再来一杯酒你就该用你那糟糕的诗句让勃鲁维尔哭出来了。”

 

安灼拉看向公白飞求助，想知道这见鬼的到底是怎么回事。他感到格外的不知所措，尤其是……公白飞是在笑话他吗？安灼拉显然错过了某些重要的信息，但他还没来得及细问，公白飞就拍了拍古费拉克的肩膀。

 

“事实上，我们差不多该走了，”他一边提议一边站起身。古费拉克会意，也开始穿自己的外套。

 

大家纷纷迅速地与他们拥抱告别，巴阿雷和弗以伊过来握了握安灼拉的手，勃鲁维尔则越过众人紧紧地拥抱了安灼拉。

 

“下一次，”勃鲁维尔凶狠地盯着安灼拉，“你得早点过来然后多呆一会。”

 

安灼拉点点头表示同意，有点后悔这么快就走了。公白飞和古费拉克的新朋友们是一个友好的小团体，而且他们似乎都很喜欢他。但今天是星期三，他还要上课，更别提他没写完的那两篇论文和需要准备的研讨会报告了。

 

勃鲁维尔把安灼拉、公白飞和古费拉克送到门口，然后回到桌边，发现R和若李还在因为阻止格朗泰尔继续喝酒争吵着。

 

“好吧，我们上次一起出门而且都没有喝醉是什么时候的事儿了？”若李强打精神说道，脸上挂着笑容。

 

“那样的话我们出来是为了什么？”格朗泰尔被逗乐了。“显然我们在这的全部意义—— 作为一个学生——就是要逃掉一切能逃的课然后把我们的学生贷款浪费在校园酒吧里啊？”

 

赖格尔嗤了一声。“别让安灼拉听到你说这话，”他嘟囔着。若李用手肘使劲捅了他一下，而格朗泰尔则疑惑地望着他，不明白图书馆公主跟这件事有什么关系。若李深吸了一口气。

 

“我只是希望你能好好想想你的肝脏可能受到的伤害。过去十年30岁以下人群患肝病的案例增长了一半……”

 

格朗泰尔嗤之以鼻，一边摇头一边靠回椅背上看着若李，像是他刚长出了第二个脑袋似的。“你怎么能看着我的眼睛说出这种话来，你明知道你他妈喝得比我还多！”格朗泰尔难以置信地说。

 

当然，勃鲁维尔清楚这是怎么回事。但是你没法就这么告诉某个人你是在为他上辈子犯过的错误担心。巴阿雷和弗以伊都刻意低头看着他们自己的杯子，若李则挣扎着想要给出一个解释，不包含在某个特定的街垒发生的某次特定的争吵的那种——大家都不想提那件事。最后，R的表情放松了，他耸了耸肩。

 

“好吧，你开心就好，我就当是为了大斋期②戒酒了，”他叹了口气，坐回了自己的椅子上。“倒不是说我有什么信仰，大斋期对我来说毫无意义。但如果你觉得这很重要的话……”他话还没说完就被扑到他身上的若李和博须埃打断了，那两人的拥抱差点把他勒死。

 

+

① 阿特拉斯（Atlas），或译亚特拉斯，是古希腊神话中的擎天巨神，属于泰坦神族。他被宙斯降罪来用双肩支撑苍天。

②大斋期，天主教会、东正教会称四旬期，是基督教教会年历一个节期。英文写作Lent，意即春天。天主教徒以斋戒、施舍、克己及刻苦等方式补赎自己的罪恶，准备庆祝耶稣基督的由死刑复活的“逾越奥迹”。

+

 

公白飞从书本上抬起头来，因为安灼拉已经反常地安静了二十多分钟了。通常他们的小组学习时段中会穿插着与课题相关的提问和对课本内容的种种评判，即使公白飞上的课跟安灼拉和古费拉克的并不一样。他们三个很早以前就找到了一套完善的学习方法：他们会一起研究各自遇到的问题，然后尽可能地从不同角度对它们进行探讨。但今天不是这样。

 

安灼拉一直在他的A4记事本上奋笔疾书，公白飞研究了一会他这位朋友脸上极度专注的表情，然后清了清嗓子。

 

“一切顺利？”他问道。古费拉克因此从他自己的论文上抬起了头。安灼拉若有所思地应了一声，把手上的句子写完才回答他。

 

“我想建一个新社团，”他最终说道，停下笔抬头看过来。公白飞从眼角的余光看到古费拉克的头猛地转向了他，但他没有回应古费拉克的注视，而是选择凑近了安灼拉。

 

“所以这是你的纲领？”公白飞问道，伸出手等着安灼拉把记事本递给他，因为他的要求安灼拉一般都会答应的。安灼拉点点头，十分自然地把本子交到了他手里让这位朋友阅读上面的内容。

 

“我知道我已经申请了明年加入索邦的国际特赦组织③分会，但我翻遍了所有登记过的社团列表都没找到一个专注社会和政治问题的团体，尤其是关注MOGAI④群体的。”

 

公白飞露出了一个微笑，低头仔细看着安灼拉起草的大纲。他有点好奇安灼拉计划这件事有多久了。在他脑海的深处，一些记忆浮出了水面：另一个年轻人，蓝眼睛里闪烁着同样坚定的光芒，用压低的声音告诉他他要创建一个团体，因为总该有人为那些贫苦的法国人民 **做点什么** 。

 

“在我看来，”见公白飞没说话，安灼拉又说道，“许多社团只满足于一年做成一两件事，然后把剩下的时间都挥霍在学生酒吧里——不，社交活动不是坏事，古费，不用你说，”古费拉克迅速闭上了嘴，让安灼拉继续。“但我确实觉得我们可以自己建一个社团，专注于年轻的MOGAI群体面临的问题。”

 

公白飞终于看向了古费拉克，想知道他男朋友对这件事有什么看法。他把安灼拉的笔记递过去，古费拉克花了一点时间把它通读一遍，然后抬起头咧嘴笑了。

 

“看起来是个好主意，”古费回答道，安灼拉的脸被笑容照亮了。

 

“你还得走一遍该走的流程，”公白飞提醒道，把安灼拉的笔记本还给他,“但除此之外，算我一个。”

 

+

③原文为Amnesty，应该指的是国际特赦组织（Amnesty International）

④Marginalized Orientations, Gender identities, And Intersex 的缩写，即边缘取向、性别认同与不符合传统二元性别观念的人群。

+

 

“美貌的安灼拉，今夜你可还安好啊？”⑤

 

格朗泰尔忽然出现在安灼拉手边，兴高采烈地跟他打了个招呼，然后从手中的杯子里啜了一口。那可能是可乐，也可能是掺了伏特加的可乐。安灼拉狐疑地看着他。

 

“你喝多了吗？”安灼拉一点都不想被任何人拿来开玩笑，尤其是喝过酒的人。他是被古费拉克拖来的，即使他明知道安灼拉还有论文要收尾。

 

倒不是说他觉得出来玩会很无趣，事实上正相反。他十分期待能跟他的新朋友们多些相处的机会。他还没准备好向他们提起他的新社团，但他有种预感，他们中的不少人会对加入这个社团感兴趣的。毫无疑问，从他过去几次和他们相处的经验来看，他们像是他想要吸纳的那类人。

 

但今晚他还没找到多少机会聊天。他直到刚刚才意识到，虽然他在中途加入这场聚会的时候被勃鲁维尔拉过去坐到了他和弗以伊中间，现在他却完全是个局外人了。他甚至都不太确定他的朋友们在聊些什么。古费拉克正跟赖格尔和勃鲁维尔一起哈哈大笑，而公白飞则沉浸在跟若李的讨论中——从他们时不时吐出的拉丁词汇来看，是某些跟科学相关的话题。

 

安灼拉本来在跟弗以伊说话，然后他决定起身再去拿杯酒——格朗泰尔就是在那发现他的。格朗泰尔就像一个谜，安灼拉发现这一晚上自己的视线不止一次地在他跟若李一起欢笑玩闹的时候被他吸了过去。

 

格朗泰尔此时正对他微微笑着，而他还低着头。

 

“哎呀，我跟传说中的大法官一样清醒！太可惜了。”

 

“可惜什么？你不需要酒精也玩得够开心了，”安灼拉看起来还想继续说教，所以格朗泰尔决定大胆一回，在他开始之前打断他。

 

“我百分之百同意你的观点，但是要声明一点，我说的可惜不是这个意思。我是说在这间屋子里作为唯一一个清醒的人实在是很可悲。我们的朋友们现在为一点蠢事就能笑得直打嗝，我要是多喝几杯没准也会觉得那特别搞笑，但现在我只觉得完全摸不着头脑。尤其是此时此刻，他们讨论的话题是‘拿破仑·波拿巴的发音’。”

 

安灼拉眯起了眼睛。他完全无法想象关于拿破仑能有什么好笑的——不管是他的名字还是他的事迹。但看一眼他围在一起的那群朋友之后他就明白，格朗泰尔是对的。若李快滚到地板上去了，脸上挂着泪水。公白飞的脸涨成了粉色，古费拉克则还在仰头哈哈大笑。他们看起来都玩得过于开心了。

 

他把视线转回格朗泰尔身上，后者还在对他柔和地笑着。

 

“所以，你这个夏天有什么计划？”

 

“不好意思？”安灼拉没听懂。现在才只是三月，夏天还远着呢，下半学期才刚刚开始。

 

“就是，我们六月份都得搬出宿舍。很多人已经开始看房子了。我觉得若李和赖格尔应该还愿意继续忍耐我一年，”格朗泰尔停下来喝了口饮料，安灼拉绝对没有盯着他吞咽时滚动的喉咙看。

 

“巴阿雷、弗以伊和热安之间有点情况，我不想擅自揣测你跟双C一起组成的这个有趣的小家庭是怎么回事……”

 

安灼拉搞明白格朗泰尔在暗示什么之后被呛得一阵咳嗽。

 

“我们还没讨论过这件事，”他一边回答一边平复着自己的呼吸。“但我觉得我们还会继续住在一起的。”格朗泰尔笑得别有深意，安灼拉呜咽了一声，然后不由自主地笑了起来。

 

“不，不是你想的那样！”

 

+

⑤ 原文为How doth the fair Enjolras this evening，用了古语词doth。

+

 

下次再看到格朗泰尔的时候，安灼拉差点就要过去打招呼了。

 

那当然是在图书馆里。安灼拉开始觉得他待在政治学区的时间比在自己床上的还要长了。当他某天开玩笑地说出这个结论的时候公白飞没有笑，相反建议说安灼拉也许应该设置一个计时器，这样他每周花在图书馆里的时间才能有个限度。古费拉克看着安灼拉听到这话之后的表情笑得差点从椅子上摔下来。

 

安灼拉刚刚接到批准，让他写一份关于他明年准备创建的新社团的完整申请报告交上去。现在他正在到处寻求灵感和建议。想到上次格朗泰尔在他找论文资料的时候帮了不少忙，而且他们在出去玩的时候有过的几次对话气氛都不错，安灼拉很想问问他有什么建议。

 

但是格朗泰尔正在忙着招呼别的人。

 

好吧，那很正常。完全在意料之中，真的。格朗泰尔是个图书管理员，而索邦有两万三千多名学生，他们中的一两个会需要正在当班的格朗泰尔提供帮助十分合情合理。

 

那个需要帮助的人是个女孩。客观上来说——虽然这并不是安灼拉的强项——她可以说是十分迷人。她有一头长长的红色卷发，而此时格朗泰尔正在把一缕乱发拨到她的耳后。

 

安灼拉重新拿起他的阅读材料，转过身去背对着那荒谬的场景。但不一会他就又被女孩咯咯的笑声和一声粗哑的大笑打扰了。安灼拉感到一阵恼火。这是在图书馆。他们应该离开这去别的地方笑，别的安灼拉不在的地方。他回头瞪向他们，但那两人对此毫无知觉，甚至没往这个方向瞟过一眼。正相反，安灼拉不幸目睹了格朗泰尔把手搭到那女孩肩膀上的场景。

 

他发出一声愤怒的低吼——这毫无道理，而且安灼拉也不愿意去细想自己喉咙里传出的这种声响是为了什么——再次转身背对他们，试着把注意力集中到眼前堆成小山的资料上去。

 

他们只是点头之交。朋友的朋友。他们是说过几次话；好吧，是的，格朗泰尔推荐的文献拯救了他不止一篇论文。那并不能解释此刻安灼拉内心拧成的结是什么。

 

+

 

“噢我的天，你这大书呆子！”古费拉克在看到公白飞拿出一个文件夹并开始向在场的朋友们分发影印资料时如此喊道。

 

他们在巴阿雷的公寓里。格朗泰尔和安灼拉都还在图书馆工作，虽然内容截然不同。这意味着他们可以聚在一起自由地讨论，不用太顾及谈话的内容。有好几次他们都差点说漏了嘴——某些需要用猛烈的肘击来解决的意外状况，某些让安灼拉或者格朗泰尔疑惑不解的说法和提问。

 

勃鲁维尔蜷在一个懒人沙发上，浏览着公白飞刚递给他的几页纸。那是一个概要，包含着对表格中重点内容的简要总结。公白飞用古费拉克经历过的那套缜密的提问折磨过他们每一个人之后完成了这张表格。随后他把自己在房间里关了三十六个小时，甚至都不允许古费拉克去打扰他，最后带着他最终的结论重新出现了。

 

“所以，马吕斯应该被放在你这套理论的哪一环？”古费拉克懒得打开他自己的那份资料，比起费劲地读数据他更喜欢直接提问。

 

“我觉得他也许幸存了，”公白飞回答，回到了房间正中他的座位上。若李和博须埃坐在小沙发上，几乎完全同步地翻着页。听到公白飞的话，若李抬起了头。

 

“没有人看到他死了。根据我的记忆他还活着，在我……”公白飞停住了，吞咽一下，感到古费拉克握住了他的手。“在我倒下的时候他还活着，而我相信我是最后一个了。”

 

“除了安灼拉？”博须埃问，公白飞点点头。

 

“除了安灼拉，”他确认道，“还有，显而易见，格朗泰尔。”

 

所有人都陷入了不安的沉默中。几乎所有人都见证了街垒陷落前夜发生在安灼拉和格朗泰尔之间的争吵，那些没见过的人也听其他人说过。

 

“我弄不清楚怎么用这套理论解释他的存在，”公白飞看着自己的笔记不耐烦地呼了口气，仿佛它们表现得毫无逻辑似的。“我们最后一次看到他的时候他还在酒馆里昏睡着呢。”

 

“也许他是被流弹杀死的？”若李悲伤地揉了揉自己的肩膀。

 

“或许国民自卫军找上了他，”弗以伊提议道，一边若有所思地咬着嘴唇。

 

“他也许活下来了，”勃鲁维尔喃喃地说。“我们说不定要等好多年才能等到他想起来。”

 

“这就又把我们带回了马吕斯身上，”古费拉克又开口道。所有人都有意忽略了公白飞的耳朵尖上泛起的红色。马吕斯似乎越来越多地在他们的对话中被提起。即使公白飞有他的一套理论，他也没法装作无所不知。他坦然承认他们的拼图中还缺失了很大一块，尤其是在他自己的记忆画上休止符之后的那一部分。

 

“所以我们只能继续观察，”巴阿雷叹了口气，放下了他那份资料。“弗以伊和我在一起好几年了，直到最近我的记忆才被触发。热安是独自一个人。这没有特定的规律，我们没法推测安灼拉什么时候会想起来、会怎么想起来，或者他到底会不会在某天早晨起床之后忽然拥有了跟我们一样的记忆。”

 

其他人纷纷出声表示同意。

 

“而等他想起来之后也许能补充许多有用的信息，比如格朗泰尔有没有可能恢复记忆，还是说他出现在巴黎完全是出于意外，跟这一整个……奇怪的……‘被封印的记忆’状况无关。”弗以伊拍了拍巴阿雷的胳膊安慰他结结巴巴的男朋友。

 

若李向博须埃投去了一个眼神，后者点点头表示理解。不管许久之前的那个六月的清晨在那间酒馆里发生了什么，格朗泰尔绝不可能在失去了他的朋友们之后独活太久，更别说在没有安灼拉的世界了。


	5. 第五章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 安灼拉与格朗泰尔一如往常。

 

**“我的天！”**

 

安灼拉惊得一跳，条件反射地左右环视了一圈。仔细想想这么做挺可笑的，但话说回来，他本来正在一片安静的房间里独自思考着问题呢。现在他被拉回了现实，因为有人在大喊大叫——那人的声音并不熟悉，而且片刻之前他肯定不在这间屋子里——这无疑会触发他攻击或者逃跑的本能。

 

一只陌生的手从他耳后伸过来，更加重了这种感觉。安灼拉吓得向后一缩，几乎从椅子上仰过去。他过了一会才意识到那只手不是想对他做什么，而是伸向了桌上的咖啡杯。那手一把抓住杯子，迅速把它从现在的位置——散落在安灼拉桌上的若干本书中的一本上——挪开了。

 

“你他妈在干什么？！”安灼拉转过身去面对那个入侵者，准备迎接下一次攻击，虽然目前为止唯一的受害者是公白飞带给他的咖啡，那是在……呃，好吧，上一口它还是温热的，所以是45分钟以前。

 

“拯救这本无辜又可怜的书！”对方气急败坏地回答道。安灼拉这才有机会看清了这个闯入他圣地的野蛮人；噢看在老天的份上，现在哪都不安全了吗？是图书馆里的那个家伙—— **格朗泰尔。**

 

格朗泰尔此时正把那本书捧在手中，仿佛那是一只受伤的小猫似的。安灼拉莫名地被他温柔的表情所打动，连内心中残存的一丝恼火都不知怎么地被那情景安抚了。

 

“书本不是你的杯垫，”格朗泰尔的声音平静了一些，仿佛不想惊扰到那本正被他夹在细长手指间的书——安灼拉绝对没有盯着那些手指看。

“除此之外，你不光在虐待这本书，对你的杯垫伤害更大——你让它失业了，变得毫无用处。”

 

是了。咖啡杯之前放在那本书上。安灼拉没多想就把它放在了那，只因为那是离他最近的平面。安灼拉希望他的脑子能恢复运作，希望他能说点什么，无论什么都行，只要不再像只脱水的鱼似的张着嘴盯着格朗泰尔看。最后他终于找回了自己的声音。

 

“你在这干嘛？！”

 

格朗泰尔其实是来找古费拉克的。他们计划带着赖格尔一起去一家格朗泰尔想要尝试的小酒馆，而这天晚上看来是个合适的时间。说实话，当他来敲古费拉克的门的时候完全不记得安灼拉也住在这。古费热情地迎接了他，招手让他进门然后把他领到了格朗泰尔猜测是他房间的屋子里，大概是想去拿毛衣或者鞋子或者别的什么古费拉克出门要用的东西。

 

好吧，也许就这么闯进安灼拉的房间有点欠考虑。也许进入别人的私人空间显得很没礼貌，即使他的本意是想拯救生命。当格朗泰尔跟着古费拉克往外走的时候他偶然瞥见了那个讨厌的咖啡杯，当时他心里一点都没想到安灼拉的存在。

 

古费拉克似乎觉得这特别好笑，格朗泰尔觉得这就能说明一些问题了。当他们十分钟后离开公寓的时候他还在笑，而安灼拉则得到了一个真正的杯垫。

 

+

 

安灼拉下一次见到格朗泰尔是在弗以伊家。他本来是打算去给弗以伊送完他想借的那本关于苏联古拉格系统①的书就走的。之前他们不知怎么的就聊到了这个话题，而安灼拉十分乐意把这本书借给他。

 

弗以伊很显然正在享受他难得的一天休假。他来开门的时候穿着T恤和短裤，看样子那很可能是他的睡衣。客厅里传来一阵愤怒的喊叫声，安灼拉在门厅里愣了一会，然后反应过来那是他的朋友们在玩马里奥赛车。

 

“我操，你这混蛋，还有你那见鬼的蓝龟壳！”巴阿雷大吼大叫，紧接着他听到一阵熟悉的高亢笑声。格朗泰尔显然玩得正开心。

 

当安灼拉跟着弗以伊一起走进客厅的时候他环顾了一下眼前的情景。巴阿雷和R正坐在懒人沙发上；前者打着赤膊，后者则叼着一根热安的高卢烟。他抬眼看到安灼拉，点点头当做打招呼，随后注意到了他手里的那本书。

 

“无论如何都不要把你的书借给他，弗以伊！”他转头大喊道，一边警告弗以伊一边手上还继续着游戏，接着在他的车碾过香蕉皮打滑的时候咒骂起来。“他不值得信任，兄弟，他会用你的书来垫桌脚或者做别的事的！”

 

安灼拉对他怒目而视，然后开口纠正格朗泰尔说，事实上他才是把书借出去的那个人。况且他完全不介意弗以伊把他的书怎么样。他可以把它扔到浴缸里或者把它涂满颜料或者用绿色的墨水画满涂鸦，只要他开心就好。因为说到底这只是一本书，不是一个货真价实的宝宝。

 

不像现在窝在弗以伊客厅的懒人沙发里的那个超龄十岁儿童。格朗泰尔在他的车通过终点线时发出了胜利的欢呼，随后一低头躲过了巴阿雷作为报复扔向他脑袋的沙发垫。

 

“你们太可笑了，”安灼拉皱着眉头喃喃自语。让他吃惊的是弗以伊发出了一阵大笑。

 

“噢我的天，安灼拉，别噘嘴！”他温和地责备道，指了指另一个手柄。

 

“要不要来一盘？”

 

安灼拉看了看他的三个朋友。这是个很放松的情景，他不想打扰他们。他们显然正在享受一个祥和的下午，巴阿雷一边抬头对他笑着一边打开一罐啤酒，然后把它递给了格朗泰尔。格朗泰尔盯着安灼拉，挑衅地一挑眉毛。安灼拉耸耸肩，坐下来拿起了手柄。他的手指划过那些按键，由着弗以伊指导他一些基本操作和怎么手动驾驶，格朗泰尔则在一边推荐着角色和车辆。

 

然而他们不知道的是，公白飞和古费拉克都拒绝再跟安灼拉一起玩马里奥赛车，因为他玩起这个就是个残酷无情的杀戮机器。

 

但他们很快就会明白了。

 

+

①古拉格（Gulag）是前苏联政府的一个机构，负责管理全国的劳改营，“古拉格”一词在西方也指苏联的劳改营和所有形式的苏联政治迫害

+

 

“下午好，这里是校图书馆，”格朗泰尔接起电话后自动背诵道。他一边在电脑上登入系统一边把听筒夹在肩膀上，等着电话那头的人说明ta遇到的问题。

 

“噢，下午好，我想请问一下你能不能帮我个忙，”一个熟悉的声音透过电话线传来，尽管它听起来比平时更拘谨、更正式——直到此刻之前格朗泰尔还觉得那不可能呢。

 

“安灼拉？是你吗？”格朗泰尔停顿一下，往后靠回了椅背上。随后是片刻的沉默。

 

“格朗泰尔？”安灼拉听起来有点疑惑，像是他不知怎么的忘了格朗泰尔在图书馆工作似的。然后他听到一声似乎是松了口气的叹息，对方继续说道：“谢天谢地！你能帮我个大忙吗？我这有几本图书馆的书，我知道它们是这周到期，但不记得是今天还是明天了。”

 

格朗泰尔听到安灼拉恢复如常的声音默默笑起来。他记下安灼拉的学号然后查看了他的记录。

 

“啊，这有三本书昨天就到期了，”他说道，扫了一眼屏幕后继续把页面往下滑。安灼拉的借书数量到了上限，那三本超期的书已经欠费，他的图书馆账户在付清欠款之前都会被冻结。电话另一头的安灼拉咒骂了一声。

 

“抱歉，”安灼拉清了清嗓子，“这当然不是针对你。只是他们不再在书上盖借还期限……”

 

格朗泰尔理解他。如今所有的事情都能通过高科技和芯片完成。借书只需要刷卡，书里都有芯片。如果他们能教会图书把自己上架的话那图书馆的人类员工就真的多余了。他把这些话告诉安灼拉，同时用自己的员工权限修改了那些书的归还期限，还把他的欠款也一笔勾销了。

 

“我是说，我知道高科技很了不起，不用再手动填索引卡肯定也能省很多事，”安灼拉对着电话絮絮叨叨，“但是有时候我真的很怀念图书馆里盖章时那砰的一声，你知道？”格朗泰尔哼了哼表示同意。

 

“所以你在图书馆工作过吗？”他问道，往椅子上靠了靠。他不确定自己为什么要这么问，只是觉得还不想让安灼拉这么快挂电话。

 

“没有，”安灼拉听起来有所保留，像是他不想透露太多关于自己的信息似的。“但是以前在我家乡的图书馆那个管理员允许我自己给我借的书盖章。”安灼拉的语速很快，仿佛这些话未经他的允许就自己溜出了他的嘴巴。

 

格朗泰尔能够想象那个画面：小小的安灼拉和他母亲一起在星期六的早晨来到图书馆，从柜台顶上探出头来，给自己借的书盖上印章。那真是个迷人的场景。

 

意识到他们的对话停顿得有点太久，格朗泰尔忽然清了清嗓子，把注意力转回到面前的屏幕上。

 

“好了，你没有别的要求，所以我就直接把这些书的期限改到星期五了。另外你也不用操心超时的罚款，毕竟现在它们不算超期了。”

 

电话的另一头安灼拉倒抽了一口气。

 

“噢，哇……你不用……”安灼拉结结巴巴地说着，格朗泰尔感到一阵热度顺着他的后脖子爬了上来。“太谢谢你了。”

 

“不用谢，”他用过分活泼的语气回答。然后安灼拉挂了电话。

 

噢见鬼，他是出了什么毛病。

 

+

 

“你有没有觉得他们想把我们撮合在一起？”

 

格朗泰尔瞟了一眼他的朋友们藏身的角落。五月的第一周带来了温暖的天气和更长的黄昏，因此现在巴阿雷公寓里所有的窗子都大敞着。若李和博须埃坚决把他拖出了门，然而这两人一进巴阿雷家就把他扔下不管了。

 

与此相似的，他不由得注意到古费拉克和公白飞到达后跟大家打完招呼也立刻把安灼拉扔下自生自灭，自己则投入到了与其他人的谈话之中。

 

安灼拉坐在他身边，过了一会才听懂他说的是什么意思，但最终还是明白过来。

 

“他们为什么要这么做？”

 

安灼拉的思绪回到了之前在图书馆的那天，回想起格朗泰尔搂着那个女孩，靠近她耳边轻声说话的样子。格朗泰尔显然对他的内心活动一无所知，也不知道自己的私密时刻被他看到了，此刻他显得很惊讶，还有点受伤。

 

“我知道我不是什么画中的美男子，安灼拉，”他轻蔑地说道，坐正身体，略带防卫地绷紧了肩膀。“尤其身边有个米开朗基罗的大卫的时候……”

 

安灼拉脸红了。他不是这个意思。

 

“不是，”他打断道，因为他不愿意让格朗泰尔认为他觉得自己高人一等，更别说是出于外貌这种庸俗的原因。“前几天，”安灼拉结结巴巴地说，希望自己能闭上嘴巴，但已经来不及了，“我看到你在图书馆里……”

 

格朗泰尔挑起眉毛，在弄明白安灼拉说的是什么之后表情放晴了一瞬，但随后又变了脸，露出一个猥琐的笑容。安灼拉垂下眼看着地面，感到又恼火又尴尬。

 

“为什么，安灼拉，你这出于性别刻板印象的偏见让我很失望啊！”他调笑道，安灼拉为此脸红得快要烧起来了。

 

“花神确实美丽又富有智慧，和她在一起令人愉悦，我之前有幸跟她有一搭没一搭地交往过一阵。然而她已经找到了一个更有钱、长得更好看的对象来打发时间。不过我们现在仍然是朋友。”

 

噢。安灼拉还来不及消化格朗泰尔一股脑扔向他的这些信息对方就接着说了下去，他深吸一口气，脸上的表情严肃起来。

 

“我恐怕是那些糟糕的双性恋之一，又贪心又犹豫不决。我毫无顾忌地伤透了姑娘们的心，还极力否认自己显而易见的同性倾向，”格朗泰尔停顿一下，扯着嘴角露出了一个毫无幽默感的丑陋笑容。“显而易见，除了一件事，我的交往对象并不一定都要有一根鸡巴。”

 

安灼拉张了张嘴想让格朗泰尔说话别这么粗俗，然后意识到如果格朗泰尔用了别的措辞他可能就会纠正他关于人体性别规范的臆断了。除此之外，格朗泰尔的这番话中还有些别的部分让安灼拉觉得更不对劲。

 

“你不能这样想你自己！”他大声说道，谨慎地挑选着切入的角度。“针对非传统性向的刻板印象已经够害人了，即使没有……”

 

“我开玩笑的，安灼拉，”R低下头，安灼拉瞥见了从他脸上一闪而过的一丝脆弱的表情。“这是一种防御机制。在别人讽刺你之前先拿自己开涮。”

 

安灼拉思索了一下。他自己不会用这种方式，但他能够理解；率先攻击也是一种防御方式。他从自己惨痛的经历中能够明白被人们擅自揣测自己的取向是什么感觉。

 

“唔，我是半性向②，”安灼拉以此作为回复。他等着通常会随之而来的那些问题，但并没有等到。

 

“好吧，”格朗泰尔最终说道，声音有一点不稳。然后他清清嗓子，仿佛下定了决心。“我对这个不算了解，所以接下来的对话中我会尽我所能不要太混蛋，”他继续说道，对安灼拉笑了一下。“我是说，我知道我作为一个双性恋遇到过不少破事，但至少它的名字里还有个‘双’。所以如果我说错了什么话你一定要告诉我。”

 

安灼拉感到他心中涌起了一阵暖流。

 

+

②半性取向（Demisexuality）指那些在形成一个紧密的情感连结后才会感受到次要的性吸引的人们。半性别资源中心表示，半性取向者被归类为无性取向社群，因为他们大部分并不感受到性的吸引。许多半性取向者在一生中只受到少数一些人，或甚至只是一人的吸引。许多半性取向者也对性不感兴趣，因此他们与无性取向者有很多共通之处

+

 

期末周就要到了。他们有好几周没聚过会了，因为所有人——甚至包括巴阿雷和格朗泰尔——都被繁重的功课压得喘不过气来。然而古费拉克群发了一条短信，不容置疑地声称这一晚谁都不准碰书，而且每个人都必须到场。活动地点是在一家酒吧里，他们乱哄哄地占据了一个角落热闹地聊着天；就连安灼拉都觉得能休息一晚放松一下真好。然后弗以伊伸了个懒腰转转肩，用手肘捅了一下巴阿雷，接着大家都站起身来。他们集体转移到了巴阿雷的公寓，那家伙抱怨说他等不及想要还在上大一的那帮人赶紧搬出宿舍，好让他们能多几个地方聚会。

 

在巴阿雷家这个小团体又四散开来。格朗泰尔还不能确定这是不是有意的。最初他以为只有他一个人落单；若李和赖格尔这些天总是自动地黏在一起。巴阿雷和弗以伊一般不会离热安太远，格朗泰尔仍然搞不懂这到底是种什么关系：是纯粹亲密的友谊呢，还是更进一步了；虽然他明白这其实不关他的事。古费拉克和公白飞当然是三人组的一部分；但事实上最近大多数时候这似乎也不是那么回事。格朗泰尔开始注意到安灼拉和他一样，游离在团体的外围，站在局外向里望着。

 

他此时此刻就正在观望，微微皱着眉，看向自顾自聊天的公白飞和古费拉克。就在这时，公白飞靠上前拨开了古费拉克眼前的一缕头发。安灼拉把视线转回自己手中的杯子上，惊讶地发现它还是空的。这大概正是他一开始离开座位的原因。

 

“嗨，”格朗泰尔温和地招呼道。从他们上次见面已经过去了两周。安灼拉被出现在他身边的格朗泰尔惊得一跳，但还是对着他微微笑了。随后到来的是一阵舒适的沉默，安灼拉给自己倒了杯喝的，然后回头看了一眼。

 

“我们真的不应该再像这样见面了，”格朗泰尔开玩笑说，越过安灼拉拿过橘子汁混进自己的伏特加里。安灼拉不带恶意地翻了个白眼。

 

“你有没有觉得……”安灼拉停顿一下，咬着自己的嘴唇。格朗泰尔发现自己没法挪开视线。那人沮丧地叹了口气。“我知道这听起来很蠢，我都不敢相信我说出来了……”

 

格朗泰尔强迫自己把目光从他那被咬得通红的嘴唇转移到了安灼拉清澈的蓝眼睛上，那双眼睛此刻正注视着他。

 

“公白飞和古费拉克。他们肯定觉得我是个山顶洞人或者怎么的，不会注意到他们总是避开我躲到角落里说悄悄话。我一走进屋里。”他听起来很苦恼。更糟糕的是，他听起来像是在尽力不让自己表现出这种苦恼。

 

格朗泰尔把视线转回到公白飞和古费拉克坐着的地方。现在的场景不再像之前那么亲密，但他们的肢体语言仍然是排他的，背对着房间里的其他人。

 

“他们一直以来都是我最好的朋友，我知道他们现在有事在瞒着我。”安灼拉又摇了摇头，双手放在台面上似乎想借此稳住自己。

 

“也许他们是在计划给你过生日呢？”格朗泰尔绞尽脑汁想说点什么，然后因为自己蹩脚的借口做了个鬼脸。安灼拉嗤之以鼻，转过身靠在案台上喝了口饮料。

 

“我的生日得到12月了。”

 

格朗泰尔把这条珍贵的信息存进了自己的记忆库里，以后说不定用得上呢。他知道安灼拉的这个想法是从哪来的，某种程度上来说。好吧，他认识若李和赖格尔的时间也许不像安灼拉与古费拉克、公白飞的友谊那么长，但他们的经历总有些共同之处。

 

“看着你的两个最好的朋友开始跟彼此谈恋爱糟透了，”他轻声说，几乎像是说给自己听的。“我都不知道哪个更可怕，是若李和赖格尔扔下我玩得开心呢，还是他们努力想要把我一起带上，看着他们这样简直是一种折磨。”

 

安灼拉此前从没有认真思考过这件事。他一直觉得自己是个开明的、愿意提供支持的朋友。但毕竟他们三个总是一体的。也许古费和飞儿在一起之后一切都不一样了，也许他们还带上他只是出于礼貌、事实上却想要更多两人独处的时间。

 

格朗泰尔察觉到安灼拉正经历着某种生存危机，于是拍了拍他的肩膀，留他一个人静静思索去了。

 

+

 

图书馆公主睡着了。

 

好吧，他有一阵子没叫过他“图书馆公主”了。格朗泰尔不太确定这是为什么，但他们之间似乎萌发了一种奇异的友谊。

 

这意味着格朗泰尔现在已经跟他熟悉到可以在他房间里闲逛，有幸真正了解到那个奇怪的家伙其实与普通人没什么区别，他爱发脾气且十分较真，总是喜欢在图书馆的政治学区横冲直撞，把东西堆得到处都是。这也意味着在他那闪闪发光的外表之下，格朗泰尔得以瞥见他深思熟虑又充满激情的人格魅力。他能看到安灼拉有一种特别的光芒，并不像他一开始以为的空有一张漂亮脸蛋而已。他也许需要多笑笑，放松一下。格朗泰尔只见过寥寥几次那天使般的面孔绽放出微笑的样子，随之而来的笑声让他的灵魂深处都温暖了起来。格朗泰尔做梦都想着自己能成为让安灼拉笑起来的那个人。

 

希望渺茫。

 

尤其是现在，安灼拉睡着了还轻轻打着鼾。格朗泰尔是在他最爱的那张桌子旁找到他的，图书馆里的睡美人，正枕着一本政治学课本。格朗泰尔的第一反应是担心那本书的书脊。

 

格朗泰尔舍不得把他叫醒，但他不得不这么做。图书馆即将关门，格朗泰尔正在做最后的检查，之后就是保洁人员的工作了。安保负责人此刻正站在门边——那里现在只准出不准进——等着让格朗泰尔出去。

 

安灼拉不是第一次在图书馆关门时间被赶出去，但这是他第一次在格朗泰尔找到他的时候睡着。这实在是不奇怪，毕竟现在已经是六月一号了，期末考试近在眼前。这是格朗泰尔在未来两周内的最后一个班，这样他才能有时间完成自己的艺术作业。不管他平时跟朋友们怎么吹牛，第一年就挂科对他可没好处。

 

格朗泰尔在安灼拉身边蹲下来，免得他被睡着时笼罩在头顶的阴影吓到。他有点好奇安灼拉上一次吃东西是什么时候。确保自己的动作缓慢且不具有威胁性，格朗泰尔把手放到了还在睡梦中的那人的肩膀上。那双蓝眼睛立刻睁开了，安灼拉弹了起来。格朗泰尔退后几步，不想让他更受惊吓，但安灼拉似乎马上就冷静下来，也许是有点睡迷糊了。

 

他打了个哈欠，抻抻肩膀，带着睡意眨了眨眼。格朗泰尔不由自主地盯着眼前这个睡眼朦胧、顶着一团壮观的起床头的安灼拉。或者应该叫起桌头……起书头③？不管怎么说，他那金色的卷发现在正往四面八方翘着，看起来甚至有点可爱。

 

“现在几点？”安灼拉又打了个哈欠，显然仍然在努力搞清楚自己是在哪。

 

“九点，到关门时间了，”格朗泰尔告诉他，声音放得很轻，不是因为他们此时在图书馆里，而是因为他怕说话太大声会破坏此刻的气氛。安灼拉呻吟一声，肩膀垮了下来。他嫌弃地看着眼前的书，仿佛在说它就是让他睡着的罪魁祸首。话说回来，那可是政治学课本，按格朗泰尔的理解它完全有可能让安灼拉陷入深度昏迷。

 

“你上次吃东西是什么时候，安灼拉？”格朗泰尔问道，挺直了身体。

 

“你听起来像公白飞，”安灼拉嘟囔着作为回答。格朗泰尔不屑地哼了哼。

 

“我就当你是在夸我，现在我要再问一遍，”格朗泰尔咧嘴笑起来，“你上一次正儿八经吃饭是什么时候？”

 

安灼拉又打了个哈欠，用手梳着头发试图让它稍微正常一点，然后开始收拾他的书本。

 

“好吧，你赢了。显然你觉得你已经知道答案了，”安灼拉认命地叹了口气，但当他抬头看向格朗泰尔的时候是笑着的，尽管看起来很疲倦。“你想去哪吃？”

 

可选的地方太多了。格朗泰尔知道巴黎所有好吃的地方，尤其是在现在这个钟点。他选择了一家背街的小餐馆，离大学足够远所以大多数学生不知道它的存在，但又足够近所以它的价格还算合理，而且不会挤满游客。他们被领到一张小桌子旁，安灼拉还没来得及看菜单一瓶红酒就已经被装在敞口的玻璃瓶里送到了桌上。

 

安灼拉没能马上明白这意味着什么，但格朗泰尔低声道歉，让服务生重新换上了一瓶水，安灼拉巧妙地装作没看到那人脸上惊讶的表情。相反，他仔细地研究起菜单来，忽然十分痛苦地感觉到了自己到底有多饿。

 

这顿饭好极了。但不仅是食物而已。格朗泰尔他……好吧，他简直像在发光。他的表情柔和而坦诚；他的肢体语言很放松，坐在那听着安灼拉漫无目的的絮叨。而安灼拉此刻则仿佛恢复了元气。当他跌跌撞撞地走进这家餐馆的时候简直感觉筋疲力尽，但现在他只觉得温暖而满足，身边还有好友相伴。

 

他终于说出了他对于未来的规划。他仍然有点羞于谈起自己明年准备建立的社团，所以先说了一大通关于他如何想要提供一个安全的场所，不光针对种种社会问题——那当然是头等大事，毫无疑问——更是针对酷儿群体的；而这正是索邦大学里所有现存的社团组织所忽视的。

 

但他并不希望这仅仅止步于校园内。大学只是个开始。这个世界已经取得了许多进步，即使只从过去的十五年来看也是如此。但它还有太多的不足。而安灼拉知道他未来的道路会通向哪里。他能够让这个世界做出一些改变。他衷心希望这个世界能因为他而变得不同。

 

格朗泰尔是个十分认真的听众。他没有过多地插话打断安灼拉。大多数时候他任由安灼拉滔滔不绝，只偶尔在他停下的时候问几个相关的问题。这很新鲜，某种程度上也让安灼拉松了口气。他知道格朗泰尔是个天生的犬儒主义者，但他没有因此而轻视安灼拉。他真的在认真听安灼拉说的每一个字。

 

“哇哦，”格朗泰尔终于靠回了他的椅子里，手里还玩着杯子。他的笑容中没有戏谑，也没有讽刺。至少这一次，他的表情是真诚的，这让他显得更年轻。“你是真的相信你说的这些。”

 

看起来格朗泰尔好像要笑了。安灼拉望着他，僵在了原地。

 

“你知道，如果这话由别的什么人来说，”格朗泰尔摇摇头，然后一口喝完杯子里剩余的内容把它放回了桌上。“但是你！我能看到这是你与生俱来的一部分，”格朗泰尔专注地看着他，几乎屏住了呼吸。“这很美好。如果真有人能够做到的话，那就是你。”

 

安灼拉仔细搜寻着格朗泰尔脸上的表情，他只看到了真诚。格朗泰尔是真心实意的。来不及细想，安灼拉张开嘴，那句话就自己跑了出来。

 

“我能吻你吗？”

 

格朗泰尔瞪着他，一动不动。安灼拉感到自己的脸一阵发烧。

 

“这太蠢了，当我没说过……”安灼拉想站起身逃离这家餐馆，但那只会闹出更大的动静；而且他觉得此刻他的双腿发软，没法支撑他走出去。

 

“不是，”格朗泰尔急忙说道。“我是说，我希望你这么做，我只是不知道你为什么会想吻我。”那双棕色的眼睛径直瞪着他，盛满疑惑。安灼拉只想抹去那表情，让它永远不要再出现。

 

“因为我真的很喜欢你的脑子，”安灼拉傻傻地回答。他想踢自己一脚，在这人身边他似乎完全丧失了语言能力。但这是实话。格朗泰尔的头脑令人惊奇。他思维敏捷、能说会道，安灼拉最近才明白自己一直努力回避的那种感觉叫做喜欢。

 

格朗泰尔深吸一口气，显然刚回过神来。

 

“那绝对是我收到过的最诡异、最甜蜜的评价。”

 

+

③原文bed head指睡醒以后乱糟糟的头发，格朗泰尔据此发散出了desk head，book head

+

 

格朗泰尔还是有点搞不清状况。当这个夜晚刚刚开始的时候他无论如何也想不到（他平常可是很能想的）它会以他和安灼拉纠缠着回到自己的宿舍做结尾。他们上楼的时候没有引起任何人的注意。手拉着手，他们悄悄溜进了格朗泰尔的房间。

 

在他刚意识到安灼拉想要他、安灼拉对他抱有与他相同的渴望的那一小会，他曾以为安灼拉会是想要慢慢来的那种类型。然而从他刚刚被推到自己房门背后的方式看来，他的推断也许有点偏差。他显然没考虑到安灼拉性格中充满激情的那部分，还有他的专注力。

 

安灼拉吻他的方式像是在论证某种观点。他们的第一个吻羞涩而坚定，只是轻碰一下，因为还在公共场所。格朗泰尔的心脏漏跳了一拍，他紧闭着眼睛好让其它感官接管一切。他发誓他能听到安灼拉的心跳声。当他呼吸的时候他捕捉到了一丝美妙的气息，那是温暖平滑的肌肤、香波的气味和安灼拉的须后水混合的味道。

 

随后他们又吻了许多次，在付完账、离开那家餐厅之后。那些吻显得更加热烈而急切。现在终于只剩他们两个人独处了。他们的双手在彼此身上游走，衣服都被拨到了一边，以便他们能碰触到更多温暖的肌肤。这让人上瘾，但格朗泰尔强迫自己撤开了一点。

 

“你……”他喘息着说，与此同时安灼拉顺着他的下颌线吻上他的颈动脉，牙齿咬住了那块柔软的位置，格朗泰尔对此的反应十分强烈。

 

“安灼拉，”他再次试着开口。“你确定吗？”

 

安灼拉看着他，瞳孔放大了一点。他的手一顿，但仍然紧抓着格朗泰尔没有放开。

 

“我想要你，”安灼拉轻声回答。“可以吗？”

 

安灼拉享受着被种种情感所淹没的感觉。现在他弄清了自己想要的是什么，一切都有了解释。格朗泰尔总让他烦心，安灼拉有时候都想弄死他。但他也想要牵他的手，想知道他早晨起床的时候是什么模样。他是如此渴望格朗泰尔，让他自己都有点被吓到。但现在他只想专注于自己兴奋的感觉。

 

他们不知怎么的到了床上，脱下的衣服散落一地。格朗泰尔温柔又细心，乐于让安灼拉来主导。

 

有那么一会他们就这样躺在格朗泰尔的单人床上，肢体纠缠，探索着彼此。获得一些信心之后，格朗泰尔舔吻着安灼拉的脖子，随后一路朝下直到他的锁骨，停顿片刻吮出一个吻痕之后转向另一边，却发现在那已经有一个印记了。他试探地舔了舔。

 

这让他收获了一声呻吟，使得他更加大胆起来。把手覆在安灼拉紧窄诱人的髋部，格朗泰尔伸出舌头拨弄着他小巧的乳尖，然后他看到了另一个印记，跟之前的那个一样是圆形的，红得像血，在卧室里昏暗的光线下隐约可见。如法炮制，格朗泰尔舔了舔它然后把注意力转回到安灼拉的双乳上，享受着安灼拉因此发出的声音和他向上挺身迎合他的样子。

 

当他在安灼拉胸前发现第三个印记的时候他停住了，在安灼拉唇上落下一个轻吻，接着用轻快的语气问他到底还有几个这样的印记，他是不是应该记着数。安灼拉趁此机会平复了一下呼吸，表情有点失神。

 

“八个，”他喘息着说，抬手环住格朗泰尔的背。“如果你能全部找到的话我就给你奖励。”

 

格朗泰尔不由得因为安灼拉这轻松调笑的语气笑了起来。他再一次俯下身去，确信自己永远尝不够眼前的这个男人。他决心要吻遍安灼拉的每一寸肌肤，弄清关于他的一切。

 

“这很安灼拉，”他在亲吻的间隙轻声说。“显然你永远不可能当个普通人，不管在哪方面。”格朗泰尔的唇潜得更深，掠过安灼拉的胸腹到达了他的肚脐，引得他扭动起来。“拿我来说，我只有一个胎记——丑陋的黑色，就像我干瘪的灵魂一样。”

 

当他吻到安灼拉腰间的时候，他拉扯一下那条紧身牛仔裤的布料，然后往后坐回到自己的脚跟上，抬起右手放在胸前像是准备开始宣誓似的。安灼拉饶有兴致地看着他。过了一会，格朗泰尔挪开手露出了那唯一的一个印记：一个黑色的圆圈，直径大概一厘米，正在他心口的位置。

 

被眼前的景象震惊着，安灼拉伸出手用食指碰了碰那个印记，接着把格朗泰尔拉回来又吻了上去。有一会他们都沉浸在那个吻里，最终格朗泰尔后撤了一点，与安灼拉额头相抵。

 

“就连你身上的疤痕都是完美的，”他贴在安灼拉的唇边喃喃道。

 

之后就没有人再说话了。他们一起在那张狭小的床上动作着，越来越激烈，越来越流畅。当最后一片衣物也被褪去之后，他们呼吸的节奏逐渐变得一致，一同喘息着、呻吟着。格朗泰尔舔湿自己的手掌握住了安灼拉的阴茎，安灼拉也同样握住了他。那动作显得有些矛盾，既热切又饱含着犹豫。格朗泰尔陶醉于与安灼拉在一起的感觉，痴迷地看着安灼拉在他的床上喘息着到达高潮。他不久之后也射了出来，一边操进安灼拉手里一边毫不害臊地大声叫着安灼拉的名字。让整栋楼的人都听见吧，他不在乎。他心里只有此时此刻，只有一个安灼拉。

 

当晚入睡的时候，安灼拉和格朗泰尔都感到无比充实。无论外面的世界怎样变换，此刻的他们都是餍足而幸福的。

 


	6. 第六章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 好事从不会发生在格朗泰尔身上。
> 
> 事后的第二天早晨

好事从不会发生在格朗泰尔身上。它们就是不会。

只不过现在，格朗泰尔显然需要好好审视一下他的生活再重新作出判断。首先，他有一群朋友。一群正经的、真实的朋友，能让他感到舒适和放松的朋友。他们是 **他自己** 的朋友，而不是他某个熟人的。虽然他仍然不太明白这么些人是怎么成为他生活中的一部分的，但他可不会抱怨什么。

他有份工作，这就够惊人了。一份他喜欢的、短期内不会被炒掉的工作，这可是头一回。除此之外，他似乎很有希望拿到学位，这也挺神奇的。无论如何，如果把格朗泰尔的生活比作一座花园的话，那它现在可以说是繁花盛开，与往日荆棘丛生、疏于打理的状况截然不同。

但当他这天早上睁开眼睛的时候脑子里想的却不是他的工作或者朋友们。安灼拉还睡着，就算被挤在格朗泰尔和一堵墙之间、显然不可能太舒服的状况也没有弄醒他。借着薄薄的窗帘间透进的暗淡光线，格朗泰尔只能看到安灼拉胸口和锁骨上的两个胎记，还有他自己昨晚留下的一些吻痕。

昨天晚上……

格朗泰尔胸口涌起一种温暖而兴奋的感觉。他无法相信自己此时此刻有多幸运，能让安灼拉睡在他的床上。这一刻是那么珍贵，他想好好地保存在记忆中、永远铭刻在自己的脑子里。

安灼拉轻柔地呼吸着，枕着自己的胳膊，金色的卷发睡得一团乱。格朗泰尔无法把视线从他身上移开。他只想亲亲安灼拉的鼻子。或者他的脸颊。或者那樱桃般红润的嘴唇。但他只是屏住了呼吸，生怕打破此刻的魔咒。 

但所有的睡美人最终都得醒过来。尽管格朗泰尔立刻就否定了脑海中浮现的那幅画面，觉得这想法就算对他来说也太过荒谬。安灼拉先是皱了皱眉，一边用力闭紧眼睛一边倒抽一口气，接着想要翻过身，却被那面墙挡住了去路。

“早啊，阳光，”格朗泰尔低声说，着迷地看着安灼拉睁开眼睛打了个哈欠，在有限的空间里舒展着他的脊背。随后美好的事情发生了：安灼拉笑了。

他抬眼透过长长的睫毛看着格朗泰尔，笑容灿烂夺目，随后整个人蹭过来把脸埋到了格朗泰尔肩膀上，伸出一只胳膊环过格朗泰尔的身侧把他拉得更近。格朗泰尔感觉到安灼拉吻上了他的脖子，然后是他的下巴。当安灼拉的嘴唇拂过他唇边时他吻了回去。

能够有幸用双手抚摸安灼拉温热的肌肤简直是一种福分。格朗泰尔的手指稍作停留，戏弄地抚过安灼拉的肚脐，而后跟随着安灼拉的引导向下探去，但没到要害。格朗泰尔感受着头发被双手轻扯的感觉不由得呻吟起来，想要放任自己彻底迷失在这种感觉中。

他们互相磨蹭着对方，喘息着，都硬了起来。格朗泰尔想要平复一下呼吸，想要获得允许。因此他顺着安灼拉的身体向下吻去。他在安灼拉髋骨上方那块柔软的位置顿了一下，抬头看向安灼拉，以确保他对格朗泰尔准备做的事情心知肚明而且没有感到不舒服。他收获的奖励则是安灼拉紧闭双眼，呻吟着扬起头，用他支离破碎的声音低声说出了格朗泰尔迫切想要听到的话。格朗泰尔低头舔过安灼拉阴茎的下侧，又轻啜一下它的头部，引得安灼拉的手攥紧了他的肩膀。他因为安灼拉的指甲带来的刺痛愉快地哼哼两声，继续埋头苦干起来。 

格朗泰尔的双手在安灼拉的大腿上游移着，一只手握住了安灼拉阴茎的根部，那里正随着格朗泰尔嘴上的动作抽动着。他想要安灼拉毫无顾忌地挺进他的嘴，如果他愿意的话。他想从这个躺在他床上的俊美神祇嘴里榨出一切可能的声响。安灼拉胸膛起伏，嘴巴因为愉悦而张成一个O型，头深深地埋进了格朗泰尔的枕头里。 

世上最美妙的声音，在格朗泰尔看来，正是安灼拉高潮时唇间漏出的他的名字。他在那之前给了格朗泰尔足够的警告，一边拉扯他的头发一边发出了高亢的呜咽。

好事从不会发生在格朗泰尔身上，但当安灼拉把他拉进怀里，亲吻他、伸手握住他的阴茎时，格朗泰尔觉得命运这次终于肯对他发发慈悲了。

+

 

若李站在厨房里，听到走廊尽头格朗泰尔的房门吱呀一声开了。他探出脑袋，满以为会看到他的室友出现在走廊里。他想问问他要不要煮好的咖啡，或者用又一次“注意安全”的说教迎接他，因为根据昨晚透过墙壁传来的动静来看，R可不是一个人。

但他万万没想到的是，他看到一头熟悉的金发迅速地溜出了公寓。当R终于出现的时候若李还在瞪着已经关上的房门。

“你还好吧，若李李李李？”格朗泰尔高兴地说道，声音轻快，尽管显得有些沙哑。若李看向他，仔仔细细地打量一番，目光从他那乱七八糟的起床头扫到他脖子上明晃晃的红印子，再到他因为练习拳击而肌肉虬结的肩膀和手臂上。

若李不好，一点都不好。他还在因为看到安灼拉——不是别人，偏偏是他——从格朗泰尔的卧室出来而眩晕着。与此同时他不由自主地盯着眼前的这个男人，打着赤膊、光着脚站在走廊里。若李和格朗泰尔同住了整整一学年，但现在他觉得自己仿佛才第一次看到这位朋友。他的视线逡巡过格朗泰尔的躯体，从宽阔的肩膀到柔软的腹部，然后猛地抬眼盯住了他胸口那个小小的黑色印记。

“那是什么？！”他叫道，伸手指着它。从他19世纪的视野来看，那与热安·勃鲁维尔胸前组成星座的弹孔惊人的相似。

“啊，他说话了！”格朗泰尔此前一直因为若李的沉默微微皱着眉，现在夸张地展开双臂，冲他的室友咧嘴笑了。“再说下去吧，光明的天使。①”

若李不知道该如何开口。对付这种危机可没有任何规则能参考。

“你跟安灼拉睡了吗？”这个问题在他还没决定好到底要不要以此开场的时候就从他嘴里跑了出来。不管怎么说，至少它很明确，多少也算开了头。事实上若李颇为骄傲，因为他的音量适中，语气也不算特别充满质疑。那甚至可以说是相当平心静气的语气，一点都没有质问或者批判的意思。

除此之外，他忽然感到了一种奇异的平静。他的心脏不再猛烈地敲击他的胸膛，这肯定是件好事，毫无疑问。当然，除非他是要休克了。条件反射地，他右手的手指搭上了左手腕，感受到脉搏温和的跳动，显然他的心脏还在好好地履行职责。

“正常人的做法，亲爱的若李，”格朗泰尔的眉毛挑得都快到发际线了，他直视前方，绕过他的室友走到橱柜旁拿了个马克杯，“是说声早上好然后若无其事地度过一天，再扔出这种私人问题。”

对此若李一句话都没说，尽管格朗泰尔给他铺足了台阶好让他道歉。格朗泰尔叹口气，后悔自己为什么要从床上下来。

他没能说服安灼拉留下来；显然再尽兴的晨间性爱都不能抹去一个事实，那就是他还有论文要写、有课要上。格朗泰尔使出浑身解数，想用甜蜜的吻来说服安灼拉，那起效了差不多十分钟，他们两人紧贴在一起，翻滚着，律动着。但最终安灼拉不知怎么的把他们俩调换了位置，格朗泰尔发现自己紧贴着墙，安灼拉给了他最后一个深吻之后哈哈笑着逃跑了。这是个狡猾的计划，执行得很完美，格朗泰尔不由得感到十分钦佩。

他早该想到他那些极爱多管闲事的朋友们会对他盘问到底的。他已经有好几个月——自从跟安灼拉还有他那些朋友们熟悉起来以后——没有带过人回家了。但昨晚是属于他的：安灼拉向他敞开、信任他，还有今早他那被亲吻得格外红润的嘴唇和他看向格朗泰尔时柔软的微笑。这些都是属于他的，而且只属于他一个人。

“至于你的问题，”R清了清嗓子，把水壶接满水放到炉子上等它烧开，“‘那’是我的胎记。说真的，若李，如果你读了一年医科还不知道这是什么的话，我真要开始担心你的课程水平了。毫无疑问自打我出生起它就在那。它没有扩大也没有缩小过，不疼不痒，就只是一直在那而已，无论昼夜。如果它有任何神奇的作用或者超能力或者任何‘毫无用处’以外的用处的话，你会是第一个知道的。”

若李闭上了嘴。他的嘴自从R踏进走廊开始就一直张着，但现在它带着某种坚决的意味咔的一声关上了，仿佛他终于下定决心要控制住自己似的。他脸上泛起一层红晕，似乎忽然意识到指出他人身体上的斑痕不是文明社会认可的礼貌行为，但R不在乎。若李是他的朋友，有时候他那非凡的医学生大脑运行起来不会像普通人那样注意礼节，通常情况下R都十分欣赏他这一特质。

“第二点，对于安灼拉和他的就寝安排以及那与我的就寝安排之间的关系我不作任何评论。尽管我得说对于你那质疑的语气我不确定是该感到搞笑还是被冒犯了。”

若李感觉他的理智在慢慢回归。他用审视的目光扫了一遍站在他面前的这个男人；后者四肢松懈，整个人都显得很放松，脸上的笑容仿佛一只刚抓到金丝雀的猫，那金丝雀还是它耐心跟踪了好久的。他眼前的场景中没有任何蛛丝马迹表明有人最近找回了他们19世纪的记忆。

若李的视线转回到那个胎记上。他们都有这样的痕迹，这是他们最早发现的共同点之一。从巴阿雷的刺刀伤到古费拉克脖子上的印记，他们每个人都带着各自致命伤的痕迹。而此刻，在他面前的是另一片重要的拼图。

意识到格朗泰尔还在等着他回话，若李深呼吸一下，强迫自己别忘了现在是21世纪，R绝不可能知道为什么他跟安灼拉在一起这件事这么令人震惊。他向R道了歉，诚心诚意的，因为那真的很不礼貌；不管R前世是不是花了一辈子暗恋那个刚从他房间里羞耻出逃②的男人，那个问题都很没礼貌。

格朗泰尔听到他的道歉笑了，耸耸肩，把马克杯里的内容一饮而尽。他们的对话随后转向了更轻松、更安全的话题：期末考试，搬家，参加古费拉克组织的“庆祝期末结束”派对……若李最后把话题转到了无人驾驶技术上，接着表示自己得出门去，因为他跟博须埃约了午饭。

“跟谁？！”R疑惑地皱起眉，若李则因为不小心顺口说出了男朋友的外号而想给自己一巴掌。这也另他格外伤感，因为正是格朗泰尔最开始给赖格尔起了这个外号。如今他的朋友就站在那里，脸上对这个名字却不带一丝熟悉的感觉，这让若李感到难以承受。

+

① 出自《罗密欧与朱丽叶》第二幕，罗朱窗台相会时的对话。此处参照朱生豪译本。

② Walk of shame, 指上床（通常是419）或者打架、耍酒疯之后的第二天一早从对方的住处/酒吧/公园离开，一般穿着头一天的衣服，头发凌乱、衣冠不整。

+

 

“格朗泰尔跟安灼拉睡了，”

博须埃结结实实地被他的饮料呛住了。片刻之前他还在一边平静地啜饮咖啡一边听热安在他身边念出他找到的一本历史书上关于六月暴动的片段—— **他们的** 暴动——下一秒若李就冲进了门，手杖急躁地敲打着石板地面，因为他正试图用他的腿力所能及的最快速度前进，甚至来不及打声招呼或者先坐下就急匆匆地说出了这个消息。

热安拍打着博须埃的后背，与此同时弗以伊把几个马克杯挪到了安全的地方，以防它们被不小心打翻。桌边一阵喧哗，好几个人同时向若李发问，想知道他到底是什么意思，还有他又是怎么知道这事儿的。

直到这时若李才意识到他的朋友中究竟有几个人参加了这个被古费拉克称为“街垒早午餐”的活动。有时候只会有两三个人到场，这取决于大家有没有工作或者课业或者论文截止日要忙，但今天显然所有人都到了。而现在，每个人都在看着他，脸上的表情各不相同。巴阿雷看起来震惊中带着一丝忍俊不禁，虽然那可能源自若李戏剧性的登场；勃鲁维尔一脸满足而梦幻的微笑；弗以伊眉头紧皱，似乎不太明白这为什么导向了一个呛咳不止急需救援的博须埃和喷溅得到处都是的咖啡；古费拉克和公白飞此时则面面相觑，脸上带着同样的忧虑。

“他们还好么？”公白飞声音尖锐地问，同时站起身从椅背上拾起外套，并示意古费拉克也跟他一起。他的情绪瞬间从放松切换成了担心，因为他捕捉到若李语气中的焦急，由此得出了最坏的结论：安灼拉一定是想起来了。

他暗骂自己没有早点给他最好的朋友打个电话或者发个短信。他知道安灼拉昨晚没回家，后者给他过发短信说不用等他回去了，他在若李、赖格尔和格朗泰尔的宿舍很安全；他知道安灼拉和格朗泰尔越来越亲近、越来越了解对方，因为如今这个时代对他们双方的性格都更加包容、让他们的友谊之花有了绽放的可能，对此公白飞当然乐见其成；没有什么能比看到他的朋友们获得幸福更让他愉悦。

但一想到此时安灼拉也许已经想起了曾经发生过的一切、身边还没有朋友陪伴，那种愉悦的感觉就消失了。

“我见过R，他没事，还是老样子，”若李说道，陷进博须埃身边的椅子里，抓过他男朋友的手握了握。“但是我还没来得及跟安灼拉说话他就离开了。”

公白飞与古费拉克交换了又一个意味深长的眼神，他们应该立即动身。以他们的经验来看，安灼拉大概正倒在他们宿舍浴室的地板上，急需他们的帮助和安慰。但正当他们准备离开的时候，若李又喊住了他。

“他有印记，飞儿，我看到了。”若李敲敲自己的胸口，示意心脏的位置。那让公白飞停下了脚步。

“你确定？”他确认道，尽管他知道若李不会随口胡说。若李点点头。

“只有一个黑色的痕迹，跟热安的一样。”

公白飞点点头。他仍然不知道格朗泰尔该如何被放置在这整幅拼图中，但至少现在看来他确实是他们中的一员：那印记必然是一颗子弹留下的。公白飞可以晚点再仔细研究这其中的细节。现在他只迫切地想要赶到他的朋友身边。

+

 

安灼拉感到自己容光焕发。这种想法很俗气，他知道，但他整个人都洋溢着一种温暖和幸福的感觉。他回来的时候宿舍里空无一人，但那不成问题。他洗了个澡，换了衣服，正当他把最后一本书塞进包里准备去上课的时候宿舍的大门哐的一声打开了，一个熟悉的声音喊着他的名字。

“安灼拉！”

那是公白飞的声音，但他听起来似乎心烦意乱。安灼拉打开卧室的门迎接他，结果差点被冲进他房间的两个朋友撞翻在地。忽然之间有手握住了他的肩膀，把他定在一臂之外以便他们好好检查一番。

“你没事吧？”

有一瞬间安灼拉怀疑公白飞昨晚没有收到他的短信，所以出门找他去了。如果是那样的话公白飞和古费拉克脸上毫不掩饰的惊慌就说得通了。

他连忙安慰他们，伸手握住公白飞的手腕，用温暖的触碰告诉他们，他就在这里，他很好。在那触摸之下，他的朋友慢慢呼出一口气，显然放松了一点，但仍有一些安灼拉无法辨认的情绪一闪而过。随后他们抱成了一团，安灼拉露出一个微笑。虽然他没有完全弄懂这是怎么回事，但他能感受到来自朋友们的爱和关怀，对此他心存感激。最终他们放开了他，脸上都带着抱歉的笑容。

“你昨晚没收到我的短信吗？”安灼拉从口袋里掏出手机检查他的发件箱，想知道那条短信是不是发错了。但他的手机显示那条信息成功发送且已被读取。他抬起头疑惑地看着他的朋友们。

公白飞最初由于担心安灼拉独自面对一团混乱和其他状况所带来的恐慌迅速变成了另一种警觉。安灼拉还是那个21世纪的安灼拉。他看起来有一点疲倦，刚洗过的头发还湿漉漉的，但他显然很放松、很快乐，尽管由于刚才的事故显得有点迷糊。

“怎么回事？”

安灼拉的表情变得晦暗起来，公白飞脑海中警铃大作。他之前是那么的确信，当若李冲进咖啡馆的时候他认为那终于发生了，安灼拉终于想起来了。他对现在的对话毫无准备，心里有点后悔没有先打个电话确认一下。他当时脑海中只有一个念头，那就是赶紧回家去。他知道这种异常莽撞的行为背后的原因之一是他迫切地想要安灼拉想起来。他想让他的朋友回来。

安灼拉现在皱着眉等待他的回复。公白飞知道自己得谨慎些。安灼拉对自己的私生活十分敏感。作为一个受同性吸引的半性恋，他不止一次跟别人发生争执，因为很显然他需要让他们知道这种性向的存在是合理的；与此同时他也抱怨过当今社会的人们对别人的性生活操心过度。公白飞没法向他解释他和古费拉克不关心安灼拉跟谁上床，只关心他和R的关系会不会让他恢复记忆。

“我们，呃，”公白飞竭力想要编出一个完美的解释，在不涉及转世或者被封印的记忆、显然也不能涉及他们对安灼拉的私生活兴趣陡增的情况下说明他和古费拉克为什么会担心成那样。古费拉克选在这个时候张开了他的嘴。

“好吧，若李告诉我们你跟R睡了，所以我们想……”

公白飞短暂地闭了闭眼，与此同时安灼拉爆发了，怒气勃发地打断古费拉克道：“若李说什么？！”

可怜的古费拉克。可怜的，亲爱的古费拉克。他从来都不是有意的，但有时候真相就是会选在最不合适的时机从他嘴里冒出来。公白飞向他的男朋友投去能剐掉一层皮的眼刀，但覆水难收。

安灼拉当然会爆发。公白飞只从他的话里捕捉到几个字，此时安灼拉抓起了他的钥匙，一边向门口冲去一边发泄着纯粹的怒火，控诉说他的信任被人以最糟糕的方式背叛了。公白飞喊着他的名字，想跟在他身后，但安灼拉对此的反应是愤怒的咆哮，脸上阴云密布，让公白飞停在了原地。

“不，公白飞，”安灼拉显然在努力控制他的脾气，“就让我自己去把这件事理清吧。”

+

 

格朗泰尔站在厨房里，一边自顾自地轻声哼着歌一边设法给自己弄顿午饭。他虚度了一个愉悦的上午。他在图书馆的班是下午，所以在与若李那令人疑惑的对话结束之后他回到床上，准备把整个上午给睡过去。

但最终他发现自己拿过了素描本和铅笔。他没有画安灼拉，而是画了记忆中图书馆的桌子，一旁的椅子上放着安灼拉的外套和书包，桌上则放着一摞书。他仔细地画出了每一本书书脊上的细节，刚画出背景里书架的大致轮廓就听到砰的开门声——若李和博须埃回来了。接着他听到自己的肚子咕噜一声，提醒他进食是人类的实际需要，于是他决定去找点吃的。

他在冰箱里没翻到什么美味佳肴，但壁橱里还有一包速食面。R不确定它算不算真正的食物，但那确实是碳水化合物，这就足够了。不管怎么说他现在对这个世界感到满足极了。

就在这时，宿舍的大门又一次被撞开了，一阵沉重的脚步从走廊传来。格朗泰尔转过身就看到安灼拉正站在他面前，显得来势汹汹、怒不可遏。格朗泰尔被这突然的到访惊得目瞪口呆，尽管他内心的一角不由得注意到这一刻的安灼拉是如何俊美得惊人，就算他的嘴角此时正因为愤怒而下撇着。

他说出的每个字都尖锐得像刀子，意图在目标身上留下致命的伤害。安灼拉甚至没有大声嚷嚷，他只是用冰冷的盛怒淹没了格朗泰尔，让他被抽皮扒骨、彻底摧毁。

“最糟糕的是，”安灼拉啐道，停下他的发泄颤抖着吸了口气。而格朗泰尔感到他的耳朵仿佛忽然膨大了，每一个字都像冰水一样清晰无比，“最最糟糕的是，我相信过你。我曾经信任过你。我以为你是不同的。”

格朗泰尔只能眼睁睁地看着自己焚烧殆尽。他甚至不知道该从哪开始为自己辩护。

“你告诉了所有人。你等了多久？当你迫不及待开始跟若李炫耀的时候我身后的大门关上了没？”

格朗泰尔的世界正在他耳边崩塌。眼前的这个人是那个不久之前还幸福地躺在他床上的男人吗？整个世界在绕着它的轴心飞速旋转，他脚下的大地消失了，但他乐于坠落。他一直都知道自己不值得安灼拉的青睐，是他太过愚蠢，飞得太靠近太阳。

“那么我希望它物有所值，因为那是第一次，最后一次，也是唯一的一次。”

伴随着这最后一句愤怒的宣告，安灼拉垮下肩膀，他的斗志随着怒气一起消散了，取而代之的是某种更加糟糕的东西。当他大步走出门的时候，脸上的表情是纯粹的失望。

格朗泰尔感到虚弱，仿佛他所拥有的一切都被剥离了。他盲目地向后探出手抓住了案台来稳住自己，重新找回重心。这整场交锋不过几分钟，从安灼拉冲进来到他离开，心中除了对他留在身后的这个人的蔑视和幻灭什么都不剩。

在厨房的一片寂静中，R清晰地感觉到若李和博须埃在附近徘徊着，脸上带着震惊和吓坏了的表情。

“这他妈什么鬼，伙计们？”格朗泰尔都没想到自己的声音还能正常运作。如果他的声音还在，那么他的嘴、他的肺、他含氧的血液一定也还在，那么他也许还是一个真真正正的人，而不是风中的一片残渣。

“你跟我们都不怎么认识的人谈论我的性生活？跟那些陌生人？”他费解地看着他的朋友们。是什么给了他们权利这样做？他有独立的人格，没有他们插手他的私人事务他也成功地在这个地球上生活了快二十年，今后如果有需要他也会继续这么生活下去。

安灼拉对他很重要。他们所共有的东西珍贵而脆弱。他们甚至都还几乎没有起步向一段稳定的关系前进，现在剩下的只有一片废墟，回荡着大门被摔上的声响作为曾经存在过什么的证据。

“R，我很……”若李想要道歉，但格朗泰尔抬手制止了他，因为他不想听。

“我现在真的，真的不想跟任何人说话。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话：以防万一在这我要澄清——所有我们最爱的街垒男孩们都没有在安灼拉和R的背后瞎说他们的闲话，也没有人刻意制造争端。记忆回归的过程并不有趣，因此大家都不想让安灼拉或是R单独面对这件事。然而这导致了种种误解。而我们都知道只要安灼拉想，他也是可以表现得挺糟糕的——尤其是在他觉得他占理的时候。


	7. 第七章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 格朗泰尔的抽屉里还有些衣服和杂物，但他的背包、素描本和手机都不见了。更糟糕的是，厨房的桌子上有一张匆匆写下的字条。
> 
> 我需要些空间。
> 
> 安灼拉与格朗泰尔那场争吵的余波。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者note：本章没有特别需要预警的部分，但根据我收到的反馈，也许你读它的时候会需要小猫咪和毯子在一旁待命。

 

 

当热安透过巴阿雷卧室的窗帘向外望去的时候——此时是6月5日清晨，天刚破晓——他毫不意外地发现外面正在下雨。下方的麻场街上，巴黎的生活一如既往，与此前数不清的年岁并没有什么区别。尽管时候尚早，她的人民却已经行色匆匆，为这样或那样重要的差事忙碌着，只在咖啡馆的雨棚下稍作停留、躲避突如其来的阵雨。巴黎总是苏醒得很早。勃鲁维尔不由得打了个冷战，一股空荡荡的忧郁涌上心头。

在他身后巴阿雷低吟一声，被窗外透进来的晦暗晨光弄醒了。

“回床上来，勃鲁维尔，”他睡意朦胧地嘟囔，抬起胳膊挡住眼睛。昨夜在睡梦中他就踢开了自己身上的被子。在床的另一边弗以伊轻轻地打着鼾，趴俯着，脸埋在枕头里。一旁的巴阿雷仰躺着伸了个懒腰，在他们之间留下了一个完美的热安型空隙。热安离开窗边，回到了这两个男人向他敞开的温暖之中。

“我们哪也不去好吗，就今天，”热安抵着巴阿雷的脖子轻声说，向后探出手牵住弗以伊的手腕，好把他的胳膊拉过来横在自己腰间。“我只想窝在这，在你们俩之间。”

巴阿雷把他紧紧抱住。弗以伊尽管还没醒，但不知怎么的还是感知到了他床上这个年轻人低落的情绪，往前蹭了蹭紧贴在热安背后，把脸埋在了那副瘦小的肩膀上。

即使在安灼拉与格朗泰尔那场争吵之前，随着时间的临近气氛也已经日益紧张起来。弗以伊告诉他的老板他今天无论如何都不会去上班，如果有人打扰他他就辞职，哪怕只是打电话来问天气这种小事。巴阿雷和热安在收到他们的考试安排后看到这一天空着时都松了口气。他们一致同意这一天特别适合三个人一起窝在床上给自己放个假。

好吧，事实上是五个人。在三天前他们那最后两个仍蒙在现代生活的黑布之后的朋友之间爆发了毁灭性的争吵之后，博须埃给巴阿雷发了个消息，询问他和若李能不能过来看点电影什么的。

博须埃解释说在厨房里那可怕的一幕发生之后，若李立刻冲到安灼拉家想要把事情解释清楚。据说那完全是无用功。若李在安灼拉门外站了半个小时，不停地告诉他他真的很抱歉，格朗泰尔什么都没有告诉过他，还有安灼拉如果需要对谁大声嚷嚷的话那个人应该是他。但他收到的待遇比大喊大叫要糟糕得多：门那边毫无反应，只有一片沉默。

最终公白飞安慰地伸出手按住若李的肩膀，把他带离了安灼拉拒绝的门口——他们真的无计可施了。又不是说他们能向他解释这背后真正的原因，说抛开他与格朗泰尔之间奇怪又复杂的种种过往不提，他们还担心他们中的任何一个在恢复记忆时独自一人。没有人希望那发生在他们身上，不管是安灼拉还是R都值得被更好地对待。

所以博须埃陪着若李回到了家里，结果发现他们的宿舍空无一人，这让若李完全崩溃了。格朗泰尔的抽屉里还有些衣服和杂物，但他的背包、素描本和手机都不见了。更糟糕的是，厨房的桌子上有一张匆匆写下的字条。

**我需要些空间。**

这简直像上天给他们降下的某种奇怪的试炼。格朗泰尔失踪了，安灼拉把自己关在房间里。除此之外，现在还是考试周，更别提正在迫近的某个特定的日子——谁都不想大声说出它的名字。

所以巴阿雷当然不会拒绝他们，不会对他们置之不理、让他们独坐在宿舍里因为他们失踪的同伴而饱受痛苦、担心不已。弗以伊和热安也没有异议——若李和博须埃当然可以过来看电影。

到午餐时分，五个人变成了八个。弗以伊坚持说食物是他们切实的需要，所以他现在在厨房里，鼓捣着一些散发出美味香气的东西。而勃鲁维尔正在冲澡。巴阿雷感觉懒洋洋的，但赖在床上的念头已经彻底被霸占着他的床的两个家伙打消了。他有点想去和勃鲁维尔一起洗澡，或者到厨房去，搂住弗以伊、把他抱起来放在最近的平面上……

巴阿雷愉悦的畅想被震动的手机打断了。

**公白飞：你们几个今天有什么计划吗？**

事实证明公白飞的耐心也是有限度的——当涉及任性的自怨自艾和吃闭门羹时——而现在那限度被超越了。古费拉克出门考试去了，留下公白飞继续“把安灼拉哄出门”的任务。他猜安灼拉肯定离开过房间——他得吃东西，最起码——但他肯定是等他们不在家或者睡觉的时候才这么做的。

厌倦了成天对着一扇门说话，公白飞决定他受够了。他们需要采取极端手段。

拿出一套他用来修眼镜腿的螺丝刀，公白飞决心借此表明他十分严肃认真，他关于破门而入的威胁不是说说而已，如果有必要的话他真的会强行闯进安灼拉的房间。倒不是说他知道该怎么撬锁，但那不代表他不会试着去做。所幸的是公白飞没有落入那尴尬的境地，因为在几声听起来很像那么回事的响动之后，安灼拉自己打开了门。

安灼拉看起来糟透了。他白皙的皮肤现在灰暗且毫无血色，只有眼底有两道深刻的阴影；金色的卷发软塌塌的毫无光泽，看起来没有洗过。他穿着一件古费拉克的T恤和一条短裤，神情十分痛苦。公白飞坐在地上深深地叹息一声，站起身来。

“噢，安灼拉，”他呼出一口气，把他最好的朋友拉入怀中，因为安灼拉从不会轻易动心。无论他与格朗泰尔之间萌发出的是什么，那都是安灼拉用心血浇灌的。而从他失踪的举动看来，格朗泰尔也一样。这真是一团乱。

安灼拉颤抖着猛吸一口气，公白飞感到他对着自己的肩膀低声嘟囔了几句听起来似乎是道歉的话。他没别的办法，只能把他僵尸一般的朋友领到厨房里，无视安灼拉的苦瓜脸按下了烧水壶的开关。他也许痛恨速溶咖啡，但那是现在唯一的选项。除此之外公白飞还往面包机里塞了两片吐司。

安灼拉安静地坐在椅子上，仍然垂着眼、咬着嘴唇一言不发。他捧着公白飞递给他的杯子暖手，当飞儿把涂好黄油的热吐司装盘放在他面前时，安灼拉顺从地拿起一片开始咀嚼。公白飞等待着，不在意此刻的沉默，因为他知道安灼拉正在酝酿。他并没有等太久。安灼拉颤抖着深呼吸一下，抬起视线，眼中带着悲伤的决绝。

“我真的很喜欢他，飞儿，”他说道，声音苦涩。“现在我真的彻底搞砸了。”

公白飞让安灼拉安静地吃完了他的吐司，然后逼着他去洗个澡。而他自己又坐了一会，手指敲着桌面，接着拿起了手机。过去的几天因为安灼拉和格朗泰尔之间的种种问题而格外艰难，但那不意味着他不记得今天是什么日子。

他和古费拉克本来计划一起度过今夜，只有他们两人，蜷在他们俩其中之一的床上，一起在笔记本电脑上看点东西；某些21世纪的傻乎乎的小甜饼，与街垒或是战斗都毫无关系。但现在真的到了这一天，他没法留这样的安灼拉一个人呆着。除此之外，他也需要伙伴。古费拉克很好，他是最好的，但公白飞忽然之间想要见到所有人。他想要与他们握手、与他们碰肩、想要亲眼见到他们眼中的光芒。

感觉在他发出给巴阿雷的短信后过了不到一分钟他的手机就响了。听到朋友的声音时他感到一阵放松，那感觉强烈得有点荒谬。巴阿雷说的第一句话是问起安灼拉的情况，公白飞完全能理解他语气中的急切。他给出了他所能给出的一切保证——安灼拉没事，他终于肯出来了但情况仍然不算太好——而巴阿雷也给出了他知道的信息，说他们仍然没有关于格朗泰尔的任何音信。他们陷入了一阵不安的沉默。安灼拉把自己藏起来是一回事——至少他们知道他在哪，能时刻留心他的状况——格朗泰尔的杳无音信则要糟糕得多。

电话的另一头，巴阿雷叹了口气。

“你觉得如果你开口的话他会愿意一起过来吗？”

+

当他走进巴阿雷的客厅、看着大家一边因为争夺懒人沙发和靠垫的所有权打成一团一边不带恶意地争论应该看什么电影时，公白飞开始觉得也许他们一开始就应该如此计划。他无法想象还有什么能比这里更好：他所有的朋友们都还活着，大家聚在一起、安然无恙。

好吧，几乎是所有。

R的缺席带来了一种错位感。当大家都坐定后开始聊天时，他的声音留下了一个明显的空缺。若李和博须埃蜷在一个懒人沙发上，前者因为忽然患上的夏季伤风而抱着一盒纸巾，后者则挣扎着想打开一袋零食，片刻之后它毫不意外地爆开了，撒了他们俩一身小熊软糖。

安灼拉正裹着毯子坐在扶手椅上。当他双手插在外套口袋里走进门的时候没有受到任何尴尬的待遇：巴阿雷拍了拍他的背权当打招呼；弗以伊正在厨房里倒饮料，抬起头对他友好地点了点头；热安则上前拥抱住他，然后拉着他走进了客厅。公白飞和古费拉克看到若李跛行过来时——他的腿显然正被窗外的暴风雨折磨着——礼貌地给他们留出了空间。无论若李和安灼拉说了些什么，那些话都只有他们自己知道，但他们和好时拥抱了彼此。

屋内的气氛显而易见的十分低落。公白飞很庆幸他还能感到古费拉克倚在他身边时令人安心的重量，他不由自主的伸手梳过古费的发间，像安抚一只特大号的猫咪似的安抚着他。对此古费拉克可没什么怨言，相反他主动地向公白飞的手蹭去。到第二部电影临近尾声的时候，若李已经睡着了，靠在博须埃的外套上轻轻打着鼾；热安把自己凹了个姿势，头枕在弗以伊大腿上，脚则被巴阿雷捏在手里揉着。

公白飞看向安灼拉，惊讶地发现他的朋友也看向了他，脸上闪动着电视机投射出的光。他的朋友偏偏头，示意厨房的方向，然后慢慢地舒展身体，从扶手椅上站起来。公白飞随后也站起身，古费拉克因此低低地嘟哝了一声。带着充满爱意的微笑，公白飞在他男朋友额前落下一个轻吻，向他保证自己很快就回来。

他没想到的是，当他走进厨房时安灼拉正在橱柜里翻找着什么东西。

“你知不知道他们有没有扑热息痛①？我的头好疼，”安灼拉抱怨着，又开开关关了几扇橱柜门。条件反射地，公白飞拍拍自己的口袋，然后想起来他的大衣口袋里也许有一些。

仔细想想，安灼拉看起来确实不太好。公白飞本来以为这是因为他把自己在房间里锁了将近三天，但他眼睛泛红的样子看起来不像是眼泪造成的。他探出手贴上安灼拉的额头，被安灼拉轻叹一声靠向友人的触碰的样子弄得笑了起来。

“好吧，你有点发热，但温度不算太高，”他确认道，微微皱起眉。“你应该事先告诉我的，感觉不舒服可以不用过来。”

安灼拉摇摇头，随后皱起脸，仿佛这才想起头疼和摇头不是什么最佳组合。

他不觉得自己病了，确切说来，只是感觉很奇怪，仿佛他的身体不再适合他了似的。他从没有喝醉过，但他猜那感觉大概跟现在差不多：他眼前的世界仿佛是倾斜的，他不由得跟着左摇右晃，想要找回自己的平衡。

但他需要出来。他想要向若李道歉，为他之前没能大方地接受这个男人的求和；他还需要向所有人道歉，为他彻底的情绪失控——他已经很久没有这样发过脾气了；他真的 **真的** 需要当面向格朗泰尔道歉，尤其是在他没有回应安灼拉的任何短信或者电话的情况下，安灼拉不怪他这么做。他本来期望着他今晚也许会出现，结果吃惊地发现自从那场争执之后就没人见过他——又一件让他感到羞愧的事。当大家都安定下来开始看电影的时候，他开始在脑中列举准备去查看的地点清单，同时想着一个人得失踪多久才能向警方报案，以及现在的情况符不符合标准，毕竟他们没有任何证据证明格朗泰尔可能有危险。

但他现在不在这，这不对。安灼拉越想头疼得越厉害。

自从他们交上朋友以来，安灼拉不止一次地感恩他的幸运星让他遇到了公白飞和他的魔法口袋   ——那其中似乎装着安灼拉需要的一切东西，从钢笔到止痛药。他满怀感激地和水吞下两片药，试着对公白飞露出一个微笑让他安心，不确定自己成功了没有。公白飞伸手握了一下安灼拉的手臂，这个安慰的举动让安灼拉不由得对他满怀感激。接着他们回到了客厅里去看剩下的电影。

当安灼拉重新意识到屋里的动静时已经是午夜了。此前的某个时刻大家达成了无声的一致，决定继续放第三部电影，《海底总动员》成功胜出。随后毛毯和被子被分发开来。安灼拉最后的记忆是水母群中竞速的场景，而现在画面停在不断循环播放的菜单上，令人舒心的海洋色调和柔缓的音乐让所有人都沉沉地睡了过去。

安灼拉过了一会才意识到有人在敲门。大概就是因为这样巴阿雷才一边不情愿地嘟囔着一边轻轻地把热安的腿从他膝盖上挪开好去开门。安灼拉感到温暖而安心。他的头还在疼，位置正在他的前额，而且他隐约感到胃有些不适，不像是反胃，但总归是不太舒服。他暗暗叹了口气，只希望此刻他是躺在自己床上。

+

 ① Paracetamol, 它是最常用的非抗炎解热镇痛药，用于感冒、牙痛等症。

+

格朗泰尔瑟瑟发抖，只希望自己三天前离开宿舍的时候能记得带上件外套。通常来说一件针织衫在六月应该绰绰有余，但这潮湿的天气让他措手不及。

他本来没打算离开这么久的，也没打算彻底失联、连个报平安的电话都不打。他的手机电池很久之前就没电了，而理所当然的，花神没有他能用的充电器。

当他出现在她门前时，他面无表情、急需拥抱和睡眠，而且不想让人问东问西。她朝屋里的沙发挥挥手，开了一瓶红酒。花神就是这么好。他本来只准备留宿一晚，但真到了该回去的时候——回到他的房间、回到那个他要么更换床单要么就得忍受安灼拉残存的气息的地方；还有说实话到现在他不知道哪个更糟，是回到若李身边呢（他已经不生他的气了，不算真的生气，他只是感到疑惑、不知所措，还有非常疲倦），还是回到那个厨房里，回到安灼拉彻底摧毁他的地方——好吧，还是呆在花神的沙发上比较容易，它不会对他评头论足。

他在第二天的时候完成任务似的去参加了他这周唯一的一场考试，但在那之后再次发现他的脚拒绝把他带回自己的宿舍。他想过能不能在她的沙发上把这学期剩下的部分都消磨过去，随后却记起他答应了若李和博须埃要跟他们一起搬到学生公寓去，一周之后就到搬家的期限了。生活真是懂得怎么在他跌落谷底的时候再踹他一脚。

最后的致命一击是花神那个在银行上班的男朋友第四天深夜突然到访，想给她个惊喜。格朗泰尔还没混蛋到那份上：他看得出花神认真地停顿了一秒，思考着要不要告诉阿曼德（或者安东尼奥或者别的什么见鬼的名字）明天再来，因为她正忙着照顾一个有需要的朋友，这让他内心的某根弦绷断了。上天保佑花神，但她不需要一个无家可归的学生把她的沙发弄得一团糟。因此他向她们两人道了再见，昂首走进了黑暗潮湿的巴黎。

一边在街上走着、双脚毫不在意地淌过水洼，他一边思索着目前的选择：他的宿舍，地铁站（大部分已经关闭了，但有些地铁站有长凳），或者巴阿雷家，从这过了河就到。

他真心希望巴阿雷在家，而不是在弗以伊那。他还希望巴阿雷不要揍他，因为他在深更半夜这种诡异的时间点去敲他的门。

他没想到的是巴阿雷打开门后瞪大了眼睛、全然震惊的表情，还有随之而来的仿佛要挤碎他骨头的拥抱。这肯定比一顿拳头要好，毫无疑问；格朗泰尔猜他现在看起来肯定特别可怜，毕竟他刚冒着瓢泼大雨穿过半个巴黎，没有外套，身上的衣服还连穿了三天没洗过。

“你他妈跑哪去了，我们都担心得要死，”巴阿雷咆哮着，后退一点抓住了格朗泰尔的肩膀。那份真诚的担忧很感人，现在格朗泰尔真心觉得自己是最混的混球。道歉的话到嘴边显得苍白而无力，但他还是说了，不敢对上巴阿雷的视线。他忽然感觉到深入骨髓的疲倦，在他的太阳穴之后一阵可怕的头痛正在酝酿。

巴阿雷面无表情地看着格朗泰尔手里死掉的手机，翻了个白眼，把格朗泰尔拉进公寓里。

“我只需要今晚找个地方睡觉。我不确定我现在准备好回家没。需要离开一会，你知道？就，现在一切都感觉有点难以承受。”格朗泰尔嘟囔着，一边压低自己的音量一边跟着巴阿雷穿过门厅。巴阿雷清清喉咙。

“没错，说到这个……”

格朗泰尔过了一会才意识到巴阿雷的客厅里字面意义的挤满了人，大家都睡眼惺忪地抬头向他看过来。热安是第一个扑过来的人，从他和弗以伊依偎着的沙发上跳下，不知怎么的窜过了房间而没有撞到任何一个人。他似乎不在意格朗泰尔正浑身透湿，使劲在他脸颊上落下两个热情的吻，然后开始痛骂他消失的行为。

他看到赖格尔的时候真的开心极了，后者几乎用拥抱把他勒死。接着赖格尔放开他开始道歉，让情况变得更糟，格朗泰尔感到他的喉咙开始哽咽，因为见鬼的为什么赖格尔在对他道歉？他才是那个应该跟他们说对不起的人，因为他让他们担心死了——显然所有人都在为他担心，格朗泰尔完全不明白为什么。弗以伊紧接在赖格尔之后，试图用一系列富有深意的表情与格朗泰尔交流，最终决定给他友好的一拳——打得足够重，他的胳膊整个麻了。格朗泰尔觉得这是他活该。

他绝对不配得到的是若李，尽管每前进一步都痛苦得龇牙咧嘴，还是挣扎着到他面前伸出了手。他之前是那么生若李的气，气到拒绝接受他的道歉，但现在格朗泰尔只觉得一阵过载。他拍开若李的手，紧紧抱住了他的朋友。不管他们之间发生过什么，不管这一切背后的理由是什么，格朗泰尔知道自己从他的朋友们身边跑开真是蠢透了。

来自古费拉克和公白飞的拥抱着实让他吃了一惊。鉴于上次他与安灼拉见面时对方显然认定格朗泰尔生而为人是个彻彻底底的失败，他本来很确信这两人见到他时至少会有些尴尬或者沉默，毕竟他们要坚定的支持他们最好的朋友。

或许事情不像表面那样，因为安灼拉本人就在那，头高昂着，看起来十分坚定，或者至少做到了一个光着脚的人能表现出的最大限度的坚定。格朗泰尔不知道他为什么首先注意到了这一点，但他发现自己无法挪开视线。

“格朗泰尔，我能不能跟你说几句话？”安灼拉小声说道，语气中完全没有他平日的自信，仿佛他满以为格朗泰尔会拒绝似的。但格朗泰尔从没有拒绝过安灼拉任何事，所以他默默地点头跟着安灼拉走出房间，留下他们的朋友们想怎么八卦就怎么八卦。

安灼拉看都没看就把他领进了他们路过的第一扇门，觉得那大概是间卧室或者壁橱什么的。是什么都无所谓，只要能给他们一点隐私就行。让格朗泰尔有点没想到的是那是间浴室，但安灼拉看起来并不介意。他只是那样紧盯着格朗泰尔，几乎让格朗泰尔感到难以承受。

安灼拉深呼吸一下。他不是懦夫。他有很多特质：喜欢争辩，易怒，充满激情，而且固执；他因为自己此前对待面前这个男人的方式而感到十分羞愧。他们上次冲突留下的伤痕正袒露在他眼前：格朗泰尔支撑着自己的方式，仿佛在预备着承受另一次攻击；还有他看上去不敢与安灼拉对视这件事，尽管安灼拉才是那个应该感到难堪、不敢直视他眼睛的那个人。

事实上，即使他说过的话是真的——即使格朗泰尔真的在他一转身之后就跑去找若李、去向他们的朋友们夸耀前一晚发生过的事——格朗泰尔也不该遭受安灼拉吐出的那些攻击，他如此告诉格朗泰尔。他希望格朗泰尔能明白他真的对他的情绪失控感到万分抱歉，因为他知道自己失控的时候有多可怕。他需要格朗泰尔明白他已经知道了事情的真相，他此前擅自揣测出了错误的结论，不加确认就对R胡乱发泄了一通。毫无疑问若李告诉他事实与他的揣测截然不同，安灼拉对此感到极其抱歉。

停下来喘了口气，安灼拉望着格朗泰尔，想看他对自己说的话有什么反应。他不指望能得到多少谅解，但做出正确的事能让他的良心稍微好受些。

格朗泰尔，从他的角度来看，则感到一阵眩晕。他此前花了很长时间思索他以后将会如何，大部分的情景都包含着一个痛恨他直到永远的安灼拉。他真的从没想过安灼拉会向他道歉，而且如此真诚、充满悔意。

更重要的是，格朗泰尔能理解他，真的。他知道安灼拉为什么会那么沮丧。他知道这个人对他的性向有多么敏感，知道一遍又一遍地向别人证明他存在的合理性有多么让人精疲力尽。很多时候，人们突然发火、情绪失控时，他们不只是在对眼前的人嚷嚷，而是在对多年以来所有日复一日质疑、评价和否定他们的人发起攻击，因为他们无法再忍受下去了。

他知道这很可笑，但他过分清晰地记得在那场可怕的冲突中，他的大脑全程只专注于一件事，那就是安灼拉看起来是多么的美丽绝伦——他那燃烧的盛怒蕴藏的美感让格朗泰尔决心要找机会把它用画作记录下来，而这个念头在格朗泰尔看来大概就是钉死他理智的最后一颗钉子②，标志着他终于疯了。

“格朗泰尔？”安灼拉迟疑地看着他。现在他说完了该说的话，肩膀垮下一点，格朗泰尔这才真正看清他的状态。他看到了安灼拉的疲惫、他眼睛周围的阴影，以及他失去光泽的皮肤。格朗泰尔真的想抱抱他。

“还是朋友？”格朗泰尔提议道，伸出了手。安灼拉对着他的手打量一会，抬眼对上了格朗泰尔的视线，露出一个炫目的微笑，随后伸出手接受了他的提议。

许久之后，格朗泰尔会把接下来发生的事描述成被雷劈中的感觉。当安灼拉握住他的手时，仿佛整个宇宙都在他们周围颠覆了。他们交握的手似乎在燃烧，白热的电流顺着他的胳膊流窜上去。这让他跪倒在地，匍匐在安灼拉脚下，恐怖的疼痛在他胸口迸开，让他挣扎着喘不过气来。所有的一切仿佛都在一瞬间爆发了。

而对安灼拉来说，那感觉就像现实世界正在他周围坍塌。他踉跄着后退几步靠到墙上，脑海中充斥着一个有力的声音，一个美妙得让他感到疼痛、无论何时他都能认出的声音。

“共和国万岁！我也是一个。”

+

② 原文为a nail in the coffin of his sanity，字面意义是棺材上的钉子，代表带来致命一击的事物。

+

客厅里，在格朗泰尔和安灼拉出于隐私的考虑离开之后大家一时间陷入了尴尬的沉默，但随后弗以伊伸了个懒腰，转动一下肩膀，提议说要给大家弄点喝的。等格朗泰尔回来之后大家肯定会对他刨根问底搞清楚过去几天他到底在干什么，所以短时间内肯定不会有人想接着睡觉了。

热安离开客厅去翻找更多的被单和枕头，毕竟现在有九个人挤在巴阿雷的公寓里，地板上的空间不太够用。若李和博须埃正在跟古费拉克交谈，若李靠在他的懒人沙发上，腿向前伸着，博须埃正认真地按摩他膝盖附近的软组织。古费拉克在因为若李说的什么话使劲点头，公白飞正准备去加入他们，忽然感到后颈一阵不寒而栗。

他不知道为什么，但他忽然感到有必要去看一下安灼拉和格朗泰尔的情况。他们只离开了几分钟，还没有任何叫嚷或者愤怒摔门的声音传来。不管怎么说，公白飞心底感觉不太对劲，虽然他不是特别迷信的人，但去看看总没有坏处。

他知道他们不在卧室，因为勃鲁维尔正在那打劫橱柜，所以合理推断他们肯定在浴室里。安静得不正常的浴室。

公白飞站在门外，觉得自己有点可笑。他们也许没什么事，也许正在像两个讲道理的人类一样谈话。安灼拉也可以十分理性，只要最初笼罩他判断力的怒火彻底散去。他完全有理由相信他和R正在低声说话、把他们之间的事情理清楚。

但是，说真的，他应该能听到一点动静的。毕竟他能隐约听到走廊另一头的厨房里传来的巴阿雷和弗以伊的说话声。如果他能听到他们，那么他当然也应该能听到正在他面前的这扇紧闭的门里传来的声音。

“安灼拉？”公白飞轻轻敲了敲门。他隐约感觉到在他身后，巴阿雷从厨房的门边探出脑袋向他张望着。公白飞又敲了一次门。

他上前一步试着开门，知道他可能不久之后会觉得自己是个傻子，因为很可能他打开门会发现里面是空的，安灼拉和格朗泰尔实际上出门去谈了；或者他最好的朋友正在做某些特别亲密的接触，要是那样的话公白飞只好迅速转身、过后再向他道歉，但起码那样他心里会踏实一些。

但随后他意识到他 **能够** 听到门后的一点动静。那是某人不断地低声喃喃自语“我操我操我操”的声音。

公白飞进门的时候差点把门板拆下来。它没有上锁，但拧动门把的过程感觉长得令人绝望。

他们都跪在地上，紧握着对方的手，从那姿势看来应该会很痛，但两个人都闭着眼，额头相抵，而且安灼拉正在哭。格朗泰尔紧紧地闭着眼，公白飞在门外听到的正是他的恳求，他随着每一次呼吸颤抖着，紧紧抓住安灼拉仿佛害怕一放开他就会从地球表面坠落。

当公白飞消化了眼前的场景之后，他嗅到了空气中熟悉的呕吐物的气味，那足以说明一切。公白飞的心一沉，因为这终于发生了——就在此时此刻。

没有别的办法，他只能随着那两人一起跪到了浴室的地板上。公白飞试探地伸出手，不确定他的触碰会不会被接受。但安灼拉没有跳起来或是躲开放到他肩膀上的手，公白飞张开怀抱环住两人，一边把头靠在安灼拉肩上一边抱住了他们，从他的朋友们身上鲜活的温暖中汲取安慰。

“你们没事。你们俩都没事。你还活着，你被爱着。深深地爱着，你们俩都是。我们爱你们，”公白飞发现这些不知从何而来的话从他嘴里倾泻而出，只希望能给他们带来一些慰藉和保证。他想知道他们现在感受如何，他们想起来的时候脑海中浮现的是哪一段记忆；他想知道什么是最终触发这一切的关键。

其他人也纷纷挤过来加入到地板上的这一幕当中。首先是古费拉克覆到了安灼拉背上，这样他就能同时抱住他男朋友和最好的朋友；若李和博须埃挨到了R身边，对他们的朋友轻声说着属于他们的悄悄话；热安把自己塞进R、公白飞和若李之间，弗以伊跟在他身后，巴阿雷则成了最后一个，把头靠在弗以伊肩上。公白飞确信自己能感觉到他颤抖的呼吸。他们所有人就这样呆在那，情感过载地拥抱着彼此，静静地呼吸、任由血液冲刷过动脉，清楚地知道自己此刻就在这里，并对此心满意足。

“我不想破坏气氛，真的，”巴阿雷的声音忽然响起，听起来很不情愿。“但我两年没清理过这地板了，而且我的膝盖疼得要死。”

弗以伊首先笑起来，喷出一口气、肩膀颤抖，这很快就传染到了其他人。

“我们能转移到别的更舒服的地方去吗？”

“我的膝盖和后背全心全意地赞成你，”若李支持到，向后仰着拉伸一下，赖格尔连忙跳起身帮他可怜的男朋友站起来。大家渐渐散开，局促地笑着，一边擦拭沾湿的脸颊一边寻找援手站起来。只有安灼拉和格朗泰尔还留在原地。

格朗泰尔的眼睛仍紧闭着，抓握着安灼拉的手关节泛白。但安灼拉深蓝色的眼睛张开了，专注地盯着眼前的这个男人，目光中盛满惊叹与温柔。他动作轻柔地抽出一只手，慢慢抬起它捧住格朗泰尔的脸，拇指来回抚摸着他的颧骨。

从那安慰的碰触中获得了一些慰藉，格朗泰尔倚向安灼拉的手，缓缓睁开眼。他的双眼因为情绪激动而红肿着。

“你不曾介意……是不是？”他低声说，声音支离破碎。公白飞觉得自己仿佛正在见证一个过于私人而亲密的时刻。他想要移开视线，想要给他们一些应得的尊重和隐私，但还没来得及那样做就看到安灼拉笑了，那是一个绚烂夺目的微笑，充满了喜悦与祥和。

“当然不，”他温柔地回答，倾身在格朗泰尔额前落下一个吻——那是祝福，也是准许。

+

安灼拉就要死了。

他对此感到骄傲。他尽力奋战过，他已经做到了最好。世人会听闻他们的英勇，追随他们的脚步。总有一天法兰西会得到自由。但他无法亲眼见到那一天了。

他想着他的朋友们，他亲爱的朋友们，为法兰西奋战而后死去，也为了他。他不久后就会加入他们，安灼拉已经接受了自己的结局。

但之后。噢在那之后！从天知道什么地方站出来，步伐坚定，那是格朗泰尔。安灼拉一直都希望，一直都期盼着……除了微笑以外，他无法用别的表情面对这个在他眼前完成蜕变的男人身上散发出的光芒。他对着震惊的士兵们大声喊出一番豪言壮语，片刻之后又变得出奇的温柔，伸出手来，寻求安灼拉的允许与他一同赴死。

安灼拉当然是微笑着的。

+

那个黎明时分寂静得让人难以忍受。桌椅是他糟糕的床伴，而格朗泰尔——现在清醒着——发现自己正被死亡所环绕。生活是多么的残酷，让他从昏睡中醒来，而他周围这些好人却再也不会醒了。

他意识到有说话声，两个声音——其中一个他不管在哪都能认出来——正从他前方视线之外的某处传来。忽然之间格朗泰尔明白了一切：他睡过了朋友们的战斗和牺牲；他睡过了他那预言成真的时刻：他不会去给安灼拉送葬。

因此他猛地跳起身，决心至少要在他可悲的一生中做一件正确的事。如果安灼拉允许，如果那个他深爱着、敬重着、崇拜着的完美的人愿意再正视他一次、再给他最后一个机会，一个他深知他不配得到的机会，那么他死去时也会是心满意足、甚至是满心欢喜的。

安灼拉的笑容是他一生中见过的最美好的事物。能够看到那个笑容因为他而绽放，连死亡都变得无足轻重。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的note：原本这篇文应该在这一章结束，但我最终被说服再写一章。
> 
> 之前的一切都是为了本章做铺垫。谢谢所有陪我走到这里的读者们。


	8. 第八章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 结局好一切都好。
> 
> 6月6日的黎明到来了。

 

**Chapter 8**

 

午夜时分，爱潘妮忽然从睡梦中惊醒，在床上猛地坐起身大口喘着气。她探出手，摸索到床头柜上的台灯。片刻之后，温暖而令人安心的灯光充满了房间。屋里的一切都在它们该在的地方：几个装饰品和小玩意放在梳妆台上，还有一个大斗橱，顶端的抽屉边露出一截丝袜，正是她之前漫不经心地关上它时留在那的。

见鬼，但她的心脏还是狂跳着停不下来，她花了好一会才平复自己的呼吸。在她身边，卢克安稳地打着呼噜，对她的焦虑一无所知。爱潘妮努力回忆着到底是什么唤醒了她。用手拢了一下头发，她滑下床，穿过推拉门走到阳台上，想要呼吸些新鲜空气。

雨终于停了，夜晚的空气凉爽而清冷。这让她想要穿上靴子出去走走。在深夜的街道上游荡能给她带来某种平静而安适的感觉，尽管她搬离巴黎后就很少再这么做了。这座她不知怎么就停留下来的诺曼底村庄与首都那些宽阔的大道、公园和广场毫不沾边。而这显然正是她选择这里的原因。

如果在她18岁的时候有人告诉她，21岁时她会拥有一栋海边的房子—— 她自己的房子—— 她只会当那是个笑话。她本可能会过上与现在完全不同的生活：当她父母终于滚蛋之后她们有那么多的账单要付，而伽弗洛什开始对某些特定的非法课外活动产生兴趣。但一切都在她快满19岁时有了转机，一开始她甚至以为那是个骗局。那不可能是真的。

她那时打着两份工，一周工作45小时。当那个西装革履、拎着公文包的男人出现时，她的第一反应是她一无是处的父母这次又干了什么好事。而当对方表明这与她的父母无关、也与她弟弟无关时，她又觉得这大概事关税务办公室。她甚至没听说过亚兹姑婆这号人—— 她拥有美国南方腹地那些老宅中的一座—— 虽然她猜想过她母亲肯定有些背景。

遗嘱的条件十分明确：伽弗洛什的那份会由信托基金保管，直到他年满18岁为止；与此同时，爱潘妮会得到一份年金，由亚兹姑婆的律师监督执行，直到她年满25岁—— 那之后所有的遗产将移交给她。

所以她做出了唯一一个合理的选择：为了预防她那对阴魂不散的父母再次出现，她收拾好一切搬了家。他们能像嗅到血的鲨鱼一样追踪钱的气味，而爱潘妮想要一次重新开始的机会，她想给小伽一个重新开始的机会。现在他已经安顿下来，在一所不错的学校上学，成绩还相当好。而她自己……好吧，她很幸福。

离开巴黎是她所做过的最明智的决定。大多数童话故事里的主人公会选择到大城市去寻找财富，但爱潘妮只想要平静地过日子，这也正是现在她为自己筑建起的生活。她白天在一家小咖啡馆工作，因为她喜欢那里安静的氛围和附近居民向她道早安的样子。路过那里的游客通常也令人愉悦，他们都带着一股新鲜劲，对假期满怀激情，说话时英语中夹杂着蹩脚的法语词—— 至少他们努力过了—— 询问菜单上的推荐和去附近景点的路线。

除此之外还有卢克。

他在船屋工作，负责那些租借给游客的船只。起初爱潘妮觉得他有点混蛋，因为他那时走进咖啡馆倚在柜台边，一边咧嘴笑着一边卖弄他的头发—— 它们还有点潮湿，因为他不久前才把船从水里拖上岸放在沙滩上。他很高，深色皮肤，总是点一样的东西。爱潘妮的老板，那位五十多岁、有两位亡夫和六只猫的德高望重的女士觉得他十分可爱，乐于雇他来清洗窗子、给百叶重新上漆。爱潘妮始终保持着和他的距离，因为一个人不可能单纯的那么友好而没有什么不可告人的企图。

但当他在入秋后的第一个寒冷的日子帮她的车子搭线打火之后，他完全没有要求任何回报—— 没有要一杯饮料，或是让她承诺一个约会—— 只是露出快活的笑容，一边关上车前盖一边对她喊“祝你好运”，接着就高高兴兴地走了，留下爱潘妮认真地思索这家伙到底是不是真实存在的，因为她从没遇到过这样的人。男人们向别人提供帮助后总是希望有所回报。

在那之后他仍然会来咖啡馆点咖啡，笑着把零钱扔进小费罐子里。他离开前会冲她抛个媚眼，但从没有真的做出什么变态或者混蛋的举动，而且他真的很亲切贴心。

所以她主动约了他出去。

他们不说“我爱你”，而是说“祝你好运”①，卢克还教她怎么游泳。伽弗洛什也喜欢他，这是个大大的加分项。尽管六月初的天气阴雨不断，这个夏天看起来仍会十分美好。昨天晚上他们熬到很晚，一边玩纸牌一边喝着红酒，那感觉很好。就是很好。于是她邀请他留下过夜。

爱潘妮试着回忆自己到底梦到了什么。她握紧拳头又松开，她睡觉的时候肯定压到了这只手，因为它现在很疼，还有种灼烧感。她漫不经心地揉着身侧，对于那个如此激烈地将她唤醒的梦一丝一毫都想不起来。

“嘿，”卢克推开门走出来，脸上写满了关切。“你还好吗？”

“我想是的，”她轻声回答，转身抱住他，在夜风中微微颤抖着。“只是噩梦。”

“是吗？”他轻轻笑了。“梦到了什么？需要我帮你打败床底的怪兽吗？”

她开玩笑地推了他一把，喊他混蛋，让他哈哈大笑起来。

他们回到屋里，卢克从床中央拾起皱成一团的床单把它抖开。

爱潘妮不久就又陷入了梦乡，卢克轻柔的呼吸扑在她的后颈上。忽然惊醒所带来的冲击已经被抛在了脑后。那只是个梦，噩梦没法伤害到她。无论将她惊醒的是什么，那都已经过去了、被遗忘了，爱潘妮在卢克的怀抱中安然睡去。

+

①原文中此处（bonne chance）与前句的“我爱你”（Je t'aime）都是法语。

+

在夏特雷广场边、兑换桥的北方，警局的二楼仍有一扇窗户中亮着灯—— 尽管现在已经凌晨两点了。窗户开了条缝，好让空气流通。因为降雨的关系，巴黎那令人窒息的酷暑开始散去，但此刻坐在门边第三张桌子旁的那人对此毫无察觉。

沙威叹了口气，愤怒地敲下删除键，试着重新组织语言。他停顿片刻，伸手在桌上那几摞纸张的其中一摞中快速翻找着—— 那里有警方通告，上级指令，线索和其他文件—— 直到找出了他想要的那一份。他的手指划过荧光笔标注出的文字，随后重新在键盘上敲打起来。他对自己引用的信息一丝不苟，因为想要把一切都做得完美而神经紧绷。

“你还在啊，沙威？”前台值班的警官之一忽然出现在门口，手里捧着一个马克杯。沙威头也不抬，只嘟囔了一声作为回答。

他的同事们觉得他是个怪人，仿佛跟工作结婚了似的，而此时此刻他甚至比平时还要难以接近。明天下午，沙威受邀向委员会陈述监狱重组的相关事项。对于这件事沙威格外上心。在他看来，法国的刑法系统迫切需要得到修正，而明天是他让自己的观点获得关注的大好机会，尽管那仅限于巴黎的辖区之内。

沙威的理想是人道。他自己的出身毫无诗意可言，他时常能在那些被捕的年轻罪犯身上看到自己过去的影子，以及他如果稍有差池会走上什么样的道路。看着同样的面孔一次又一次地陷入重复犯罪的恶性循环令人绝望。每个人都应该有重新开始的机会，尽管惩罚显然是刑法系统中最核心的部分，但矫正也同样不可或缺，如果它们能让如今那令人眩晕的罪犯数量有所减少的话。

不管怎么说—— 他一边可悲地想着一边在讲稿上写下另一个句子—— 长期来看，这至少能给纳税人省点钱。

他绝望地看了一眼自己的桌面。那么多的文件。有时候他会觉得自己就要被它们淹没了，总是有别的文件，更多的文件。

“你应该回家去，”那个靠着门框的值班警官站直身体。“睡几个小时之后你的状态会更好。而且据我对你的了解，那份报告已经足够尽善尽美了。”

沙威投给他一个不为所动的眼神，但他说的或许有点道理。反正现在他的头阵阵作痛，也许去休息几个小时没什么不好的。

当他踏上兑换桥往家走去的时候，沙威在桥中央停下脚步看着河水在他脚下流过。有时他经过这里的时候会有种十分古怪的感觉，几乎是一阵头晕目眩。在这里，在圣母院的阴影笼罩之下，这座城市感觉起来是如此古老，岁月在鹅卵石上回响着。

但那感觉很快就过去了，沙威继续向家中走去，走向他的床，没再遇到别的干扰。

+

格朗泰尔往自己脸上撩了一捧冷水，抬头看向浴室的镜子。他舌尖上勃鲁维尔的漱口水留下的薄荷味依然十分强烈，给这个令人难以置信的夜晚增加了一点可以抓住的现实感。他的脑海中一片混乱，太满了。当那阵恶心感过去之后，过载的疲倦却留了下来。

放开安灼拉的手的那一刻实在是糟糕至极。那感觉像放弃了所有的一切，只留下格朗泰尔独自一人在世界上漂泊。但那是出于现实的需要。他站起身时腿仍然在颤抖，而安灼拉看上去简直就是透明的。公白飞—— 他真他妈的是个圣人，而且无论何时都知道该怎么说、怎么做—— 伸出手温和地按住他们两人的肩膀，建议说他们也许愿意花点时间洗漱一下。安灼拉跟着他最好的朋友走出浴室，留下格朗泰尔在洗手池边不受打扰地崩溃一会。

“嘿，”一个温暖的声音打断了他的思绪，一只比那更温暖的手握住了他的手，与冰冷的陶瓷洗手台对比鲜明。格朗泰尔呼出一口气。

“嘿，”他回答道，对着安灼拉在镜中的倒影露出一个害羞的微笑。有那么一会他们谁都没有动，随后安灼拉咳嗽一声，几乎要对打破这一刻的气氛感到抱歉。

“你介不介意我……？”他示意一下那瓶漱口水，R手忙脚乱地把自己从他面前挪开，但安灼拉拉住了他的手，他又一次感到了那种安稳下来的感觉，仿佛世上的一切都不可能再有什么差错。格朗泰尔确信自己脸上的表情一定很滑稽。

他们就这样回到了朋友们身边，手牵着手。

格朗泰尔不知道该说什么。所有人都看着他们，所有人都知道……操，他们 **早就知道** 。他们一直在等着他想起来。R惊恐得满脸通红，想着过去的一年和所有发生过的事感到一阵反胃。他们一直都知道他是个什么德行吗？

而许多事情都变得合理起来，尤其是当他和安灼拉在一起后他们古怪的表现。安灼拉仿佛读懂了他在想什么，捏了捏他的手。

“坐下来，”公白飞示意已经为他们腾出位置的沙发，“在你们摔倒之前。”

“所以，呃，”格朗泰尔清清嗓子，环视大家一圈，用空着的那只手紧张地拉扯自己的卷发。“你们也都想起来了，哈？”

“好—— 久了，”古费拉克咧嘴笑着说。“而且我碰巧知道公白飞正迫不及待地想挖掘你们俩的脑子。”

古费拉克为此被他的男朋友在肋骨上狠狠捅了一下，后者急忙说道“在方便的时候，当然”让他们安心，随后仿佛一切都回到了正轨。R仍然感到头痛欲裂，而且他觉得自己短时间内都不会放开安灼拉的手。但他正坐在巴阿雷和弗以伊的公寓里，和此前的上百次一样。

叹了口气，他放松下来靠上沙发背，紧接着在安灼拉蜷到他身上、把金灿灿的脑袋靠在他胸前时屏住了呼吸。安灼拉发出一声满足的声音，格朗泰尔别无选择，只有在他头顶落下一个吻。热安发出一声梦幻般的叹息。

“所以你看，”公白飞咳嗽一下，听起来有点不好意思。“我们等你们俩想起来等了好一段时间。通常来说它会被肢体接触激发，”他又咳嗽一声，他们亲爱的向导绝不可能是脸红了！“我们真的不是想干涉你们。”

“仔细想想，即使你们真要干涉我也不会怪你的，”R可怜兮兮地说道，因为被安灼拉戳了一下而咕哝一声。

“噢闭嘴吧！别犯傻了格朗泰尔！”安灼拉对着格朗泰尔的针织衫睡意朦胧地嘟囔道。

“看看，这就熟悉多了，”R微笑着，用手指绕着安灼拉的卷发，无视了他怀里那人因此发出的埋怨。安灼拉当然会那么想——永远的理想主义者。但格朗泰尔过分清晰地记得上一次他的朋友们见到他时他是什么样子。那就意味着……

“格朗泰尔，”公白飞打断了格朗泰尔的思绪，用他那 **谈正经事** 的声音说道：“即使这是我们该插手的事—— 我得说事实上这不关我们的事—— 你也必须意识到我们所有人，包括你在内，都跟上辈子的我们有很大的区别。”

好吧，起码那是真的。原谅他的修辞，但他离上辈子的自己已经有一百年那么远了。

当他对上若李的眼睛时，他感到又一波反胃向他袭来，因为他所有的朋友们都在他昏睡时、在他醉倒在那间酒馆里时死去了。安灼拉那时对他的评价是对的。

+

安灼拉感到温暖、舒适且昏昏欲睡。他被R温柔的气息环绕着，真的不介意把那无可避免的谈话留到明天再说。但他能感到被他靠着的格朗泰尔紧绷起来，原本轻轻抚弄他头发的手忽然僵住了。他动了动，坐起身好直视格朗泰尔的眼睛。

他希望此时此刻只有他们两个人，而不是有满满一屋子的人目瞪口呆地盯着他们看。因为他们不可能知道，他们不会懂。他们没有见过格朗泰尔在窗外透入的曙光中站起身的样子，没有见过他坚定的身影、不带一丝一毫的犹豫。他柔和的嗓音——格朗泰尔只对他一个人用这样温柔的方式说话，即使在安灼拉故意用带刺的话语对他大喊大叫地伤害他时也一样——还有他紧握的手带来的安慰。他们 **不知道** 。

“嘿，”他轻声说道，捧住格朗泰尔的脸，忽然间感到一阵受伤。“我们会熬过这一关的。我们的朋友们会帮助我们。他们显然对这种状况已经得心应手了。噢！”他转身面对其他人。“具体多久了？你们是什么时候想起来的？”

所有人同时开口回答，驱散了屋里紧张的情绪。巴阿雷站起身，手放在胸前，十分自豪自己是第一个。公白飞起身抓过他的笔记本，弗以伊紧随其后，嘴里念叨着报告什么的。安灼拉无法抑制自己的笑容。以他对公白飞的了解，在某个地方大概有张与这件事相关的统计表格。亲爱的公白飞！离了他他们真的会迷失方向。

安灼拉感到在大家分享各自的故事时格朗泰尔再次放松下来。其他人讲述着他们如何意外偶遇彼此，他们中的有些人如何在过去的记忆还没开始浮出水面时就成为了朋友和恋人。他们都经历过这个过程，而那些经历又带来了另一种革命友谊。现在，他们终于完整了。

“所以，事实上你真的很重要，”博须埃开口道，示意格朗泰尔的方向。“若李和我都是在你的帮助下想起来的。”

“公白飞发现你们俩已经见过面的那天晚上快担心死了，”巴阿雷爆发出一阵大笑，公白飞则高傲地嗤了一声。“他本来坚信你们俩对上眼的一瞬间就会想起来的。”

“对，好吧，我能够利用的信息很有限，”飞儿的嘴巴抿成一条直线。“我直到那天下午才知道格朗泰尔也是……我们中的一个。”

安灼拉想要大笑。他感到一阵笑意，迷失在他身处的这个奇怪的新现实之中，既熟悉又陌生。但格朗泰尔脸上带着空白而迷茫的表情，这让安灼拉下定了决心。他探身过去在格朗泰尔粗糙且胡子拉碴的脸颊上落下一个吻，这让R惊讶地看向他。

“我想告诉他们，”安灼拉简要地说。“你介意吗？”

+

几个小时之后，巴阿雷和弗以伊家的客厅陷入一种舒适的沉默之中。他们震惊地听完安灼拉和格朗泰尔的传奇故事，随之而来的是更多的拥抱和眼泪。安灼拉变得越来越安静而肃穆，从他的角度讲述了那天发生的一切——他如何以为自己是最后一个，如何差一点陷入绝望、但对他所有的朋友们和他们所做的一切努力又是如何的骄傲。再然后……就在最后一刻，格朗泰尔出现了。

格朗泰尔一言未发，任由安灼拉进行讲述，自己则用手指在安灼拉的手背上画着图案。

但渐渐地谈话声越来越轻，因为人们不可避免地陷入了梦乡。

热安·勃鲁维尔把自己从原本舒适地挤在巴阿雷和弗以伊之间的位置上舒展出来。光线正逐渐从窗帘之后透进屋内，而他不由自主地被那吸引着。他用手指拂过薄薄的织物，向楼下空荡的街道望去。雨已经停了，远处的东方，太阳正妆点着巴黎的天际线。

“黎明，”他呢喃着，温柔地笑了。转身看向整个房间，他感到一阵奇异的释然，望着太阳在他的城市上方升起，而他所有的朋友们裹着毛毯和被子抱成一团，彼此依靠着面对他们共同的未来。

 

尾声

拉雪兹公墓的大门一打开，一个中年男人就走了进去，手中紧握着九朵红玫瑰。

他穿过逝者的城市，穿过曲折的小路来到先人的墓前。在靠近墙边的位置、远离那些富丽堂皇的墓碑的地方有一座简单的陵墓，门上只刻了一个词， **彭眉胥** 。

依照延续了一百多年的家族传统，男人把那九朵红玫瑰放在墓门边，随后安静地转身离去，重新走进了城市的喧嚣之中。

 

 

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的后记：哇我的天，完结了！
> 
> 你们中的不少人—— 十分合理地—— 问过我爱潘妮和沙威在哪。而最开始（那是2015年5月）我没打算把他们包含进来。但之后我花了很长时间思考爱潘妮，以及如果能重来一次的话，我会希望她得到什么。如果男孩们有重来一次的机会，那么她和伽弗洛什也该有这样的机会才公平。
> 
> 在原著的末尾，德那第把阿兹玛带到新大陆去开了一座种植园，这只能说明某些人就是没法阻止。他们已经烂到了骨子里，像狗皮膏药一样甩都甩不掉。所以我认为那些钱中的一部分应该有别的用途才最合适。
> 
> 而对于那些认为我的沙威OOC的人（好吧，公平起见，他现在没有追着阿让跑也没有对着几百万英里之外燃烧的气团唱歌）我花了很长时间思考他的遗言。他的遗书是我读过的最悲伤的东西之一。他的结论是在不知怎么地陷入“第22条军规”式的死循环后，他无法继续活下去，因此唯一合理的出路是结束自己的生命。而他留给这个世界的最后的话语是什么？他写下了监狱系统可以采用的改进措施，帮助它变得更好；还有一点小小的抱怨，说囚犯站在冰冷的石头地板上会生病，进而导致医药开支的增加。
> 
> 所以显而易见，如果他能重来一次，我希望他仍能保留我们所钟爱的那种顽固的决心，但更富有同情心一点。那句“沙威的理想是人道”对照的是原著中的“沙威的理想是不讲人道……只求毫无过错”。我希望你们能够谅解我给原著中我最爱的角色之一在21世纪安排了一个更为圆满的结局。
> 
> 最后，彭眉胥家族——我敢打赌那一定有很多的儿女和孙辈，都被马吕斯和珂赛特宠爱着，而他们的故事会一代又一代地传承下去。古费拉克会很伤心，但马吕斯已经得到了他所能得到的最好的生活。我选择拉雪兹公墓作为他们最后安息的场所，因为冉阿让在那里的一座无名的坟墓之中，我猜珂赛特会想要离她的爸爸近一些。
> 
> 最后的最后，我让这篇小说在6月6日的黎明结束，因为这样在我看来最合适。然而你们可以自由地想象博须埃抽中了短签出门去买咖啡，因为巴阿雷和弗以伊家没有存货了。在排队时候，站在他前面的是一位十分眼熟的年轻女孩，有着秀气的双脚和充满智慧的眼睛……噢天呐。
> 
> 他最终把米什切塔带回了公寓，一路都在因为把咖啡泼到了她身上而道歉。而她则对他说不用担心，她之前只是因为他那些头发而没有认出他来…… :)
> 
> 谢谢你们陪我走到这，谢谢你们所有的评论和点赞。我要把大束大束的玫瑰送给Sarah和Claire（还有巧克力和毛毯和小猫咪）谢谢她们能够忍受我这么久。
> 
>  
> 
> 译者的话：完结啦！第一次翻译这么长（对我来说）的文章，虽然我的工作量和挣扎完全跟原作者没法比，能够完成它还是很有成就感的！感谢我的beta妹子，陪我一起完成了这篇翻译；感谢所有给我评论/点赞/推荐以及因此关注我的老师们。
> 
> 大家如果喜欢这篇文不要忘了点进原文给原作者留言或者点个kudos噢;)


End file.
